Dos de Tres
by Lori de Bartoni
Summary: Traduccción de Two Out of Three por The Manwell. Después de la Guerra, la vida continúa para todos excepto para los cinco pilotos Gundam. Considerados como un peligro para la sociedad, compraron sus vidas pero no su libertad. Duo tiene un plan para cambiarlo y aunque el matrimonio sea parte del plan, enamorarse no lo es. 2x3x2
1. CAPITULO 1: LONG LIVE THE CAR CRASH HEAR

Esta es una traducción con el permiso del autor original: The Manwell

Notas: Punto de Vista de Duo.

Notas II: Los títulos y subtítulos son del álbum Infinity on High por Fall Out Boy.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: LONG LIVE THE CAR CRASH HEARTS

 _Algunas veces tomamos oportunidades, otras tomamos pastillas…._

"Buenos días, Señor Maxwell."

"Hey, Bret," le dije, sonriéndole ampliamente al guardia de seguridad que manejaba la estación de recepción del lobby, "¿Cachaste algo el fin de semana?"

"Nah," contestó el hombre de mediana edad, "Pero atrapé un par de monstruos de lago"

Solté una risa aun cuando mis dedos inconscientemente se acercaban al nudo alrededor de mi cuello. Como _odio_ las corbatas y los cuellos abotonados tiesos por el almidón. Uno pensaría que, después de todo este tiempo, me habría acostumbrado a ellos. "Tú y tus historias de pesca, hombre" le dije molestándolo, Bret era el único hombre en todo este edificio con un arma de electrochoques _y_ sentido del humor. "Estoy bastante seguro que me estás engañando"

Él sonrió.

"Voy a querer ver fotos de ese monstruo, amigo"

"Veré que puedo hacer" prometió e hice mi camino hacia los elevadores. No tuve que esperar por el ascensor ya que el lobby se encontraba desierto. Llegué tarde otra vez y al diablo a quien quiera regañarme. No tenía nada más que tiempo y realmente, ¿Qué me iban a hacer? ¿Mandarme un reporte? ¿Recortarme la paga? ¿Despedirme?

Dios. Ojalá.

El elevador anunció su llegada con un sereno _¡Ping!_ y entré, presioné el botón de mi piso y me despedí de Bret Anders. En el instante en que las puertas se cerraron, mi sonrisa se evaporó. Diablos, no solo fruncí el ceño, estaba gruñéndole a las puertas brillantes de metal.

Los elevadores no me ponían de tan mal humor. Dada mi experiencia con ellos en los últimos cuatro años, era casi inevitable que comenzara a odiar a estos mierda. Vi como la luz se iluminaba a medida que pasábamos de pisos: Primer Piso – Recepción, alberca motriz y varias oportunidades de escape que parecían eludirme. Segundo Piso – Almacén de suministros y bastardos malévolos de seguridad; Tercer Piso – Los Dioses de conectividad e IT; Cuarto Piso – Investigación y Desarrollo (Estaba bastante seguro que solo se sentaban por ahí a jugar con Legos y juguetes para armar); Quinto Piso – Ventas y Mercadeo (Oh, como envidiaba la atadura al mundo exterior que les daba su trabajo)... Solo podía imaginar cómo sería la vida en alguno de esos pisos. Mi tarjeta de acceso solo me dejaba entrar a seis puertas en total en todo el universo, una que era la más cercana, Empresas Winner Inc. Octavo Piso y hogar del Departamento de Administración chupa almas y el eterno sufrimiento.

Tomé un respiro profundo intentando calmar el asqueroso revoloteo en mis entrañas, me pegué una sonrisa digna de vomitar en mi cara y me forcé a mí mismo a dejar el elevador cuando las puertas se abrieran. Claro que estaba tentado en bajar hasta el lobby y sonreírle y saludar a Bret otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez, pero seguridad desaprobaba que pasara gran parte de mi mañana haciendo exactamente eso un par de meses después de que había sido chupado en la línea de embalaje de papelería que es Empresas Winner. Después de eso, los nerds de IT habían modificado mi tarjeta de acceso y ahora solo se me permitía en el elevador una vez en la mañana y una vez por la tarde. Jesús. ¿Dónde diablos escondieron el Departamento del Sentido del Humor? ¡Me gustaría saber!

Estirando mis piernas con un pícaro humor, caminé hacia lo que parecía un cubículo al azar, sonriendo. La sonrisa era necesaria. Si no sonreía, creo que estaría lanzando teléfonos meticulosamente por el espacio de la oficina... por la segunda vez en seis meses. Los teléfonos eran caros o eso me decían, por la pantalla de video. Mi sonrisa se amplió aún más con ese pensamiento.

"Maxwell, llegas tarde."

Pausé y me incliné hacia la derecha a la orilla del cubículo. Sonreí hacia el hombre que le fruncía a su pantalla de computadora. "Aw, ¡Lo notaste!"

Wufei me lanzó una mirada asesina. Era un triste, triste comentario en mi vida de que irritarlo sería probablemente el punto más alto de mi día. "Ponte a trabajar."

 _Oblígame,_ quería decir, pero realmente no me sentía de humor para otra pelea con los cabeza de mierda sin humor que son los de seguridad. Tal vez después del almuerzo.

" _Estoy_ trabajando" le dije, luego procedí a mirarlo detenidamente como si fuera el antiguo Gundam de Heero, Wing, y estuviese planeando en disecarlo por partes.

Wufei gruñó, "no soy uno de tus casos de caridad."

Solté una risa, "Despierta y huele el encarcelamiento, Chang. _Todos_ somos casos de caridad."

Me miró y le guiñé el ojo solo porque sabría que lo enojaría. Seguí con mi camino antes de que pudiera decirme algo.

Tome la ruta escénica hacia mi escritorio, golpeando con mis nudillos la puerta del cuarto de mantenimiento mientras pasaba, sacudiendo mi trasero y haciendo un pequeño baile con mis zapatos formales boleados y "regulados"... los cuales odiaba con cada latido de mi corazón.

La puerta se abrió y le sonreí al conserje. Viendo los adentros del pequeño y abarrotado closet, podía escuchar el agua gotear en lo que sonaba una tina llena de agua. O tal vez solo lo estaba imaginando: una gota del sarcasmo de Duo en el enorme océano sin esperanza. "Hey, Tro, hice una rima"

Él parpadeó. Una vez.

Mi sonrisa se amplió.

"Oh, ¿Eso es lo que era?" dijo inexpresivo.

Solté una risa, "¿Estás listo para otro glorioso día en esta agujero?"

"Yo no soy el que trabaja en PR" dijo suavemente, el único ojo verde que podía ver por la caída de su cabello tenía un brillo momentáneo de alegría.

"¿Qué significa eso como quiera?" me pregunté, apoyándome sobre la pared como si no tuviera un mejor lugar en donde estar. El cual, en mi opinión, era precisamente el caso. "¿Propaganda Retrasada?"

"Tu sabrías" me retó en lugar de ordenarme en ponerme a trabajar como los demás que se mantendrán sin nombre.

"De hecho, mi voto está en Plástico Rústico," le dije con confianza después de mirar rápidamente arriba y abajo del pasillo. Claro que todos podían escuchar cada mugre palabra que decía; solo estaban sentados a un metro de distancia en sus elegantes pequeños cubículos grises.

"Preciosamente Ridículo." murmuró él.

"Positivamente Rancio."

Él soltó una pequeña risa y después tomó el trapeador y carrito con la tina. "Porfavor Retírese" continuó, rodando la cosa por la puerta abierta.

"Ooh, tú y tu sexy trapeador. Te tengo envidia."

"Deberías. Está completamente hecho de madera." Y con eso, la esquina de su boca se arqueó y se retiró con el carrito rechinante hacia la oficina para comenzar su trabajo.

Me quedé observándolo un momento, con una risa atorada en el pecho. Wow. Una insinuación sexual de Tro-bot. ¿Quién lo pensaría? No yo, de todas maneras. Nunca ni en un millón de años.

Este día estaba mejorando – aún no me habían forzado a sentarme en mi escritorio o si quisiera ponerme a verificar la bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico de la compañía – así que, por supuesto, el humor estaba destinado a hundirse y hundirse fuerte. Intenté no mirar, realmente lo intenté, pero era como un choque de trenes. Me revolvía el estómago.

Mientras pasaba por la puerta abierta de la oficina del CEO, miré hacia arriba. Detrás del enorme escritorio, Quatre tenía sus codos apoyados sobre los papeles, sus manos en su cabello. Un reporte gigante parecía estar desparramado frente a él, pero no creo que lo estuviera leyendo. Más bien ahogándose en él. No tenía que esperar a que me volteara a ver para saber que había ojeras bajo sus ojos rojos. Sí, me han dado el lujo de ver otra maravillosa vista pero oscurecida por otra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?"

Mis pies se dejaron de mover mientras le contestaba al asistente personal de Quatre. "Solo saludando" murmuré patéticamente. Uno pensaría que al salvar la Tierra de enormes pedazos de metal espacial le habrían ganado algún punto extra en el Tribunal de Guerra. Pero, estarías equivocado. Él estaba aquí como todos nosotros, sirviendo su sentencia.

Heero se quedó mirándome. No había ninguna señal de irritación en sus ojos como los de Wufei, pero tampoco había un brillo de camaradería como los de Trowa. Había... nada.

Casi me vomito aquí mismo en la entrada de la oficina de Quatre.

"Ve a trabajar"

"Y si no, ¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacer que los trolls de Recursos Humanos me escriban un reporte?"

Heero suspiró y repitió huecamente, "Ve a trabajar, Duo." No era una orden. Eso, al menos, hubiera sido _algo_. No, era resignación. Pura resignación. Heero Yui se había dado por vencido.

Mierda.

"Heero..." Comencé, sin estar realmente seguro que lo que podía decir traería de regreso el brillo de vida a él, no estaba seguro que algo pudiese salvarlo de la _nada._

"Sólo cállate, Duo" Se volteó hacia a su computadora, "Nosotros causamos esto,"

No me quede para una segunda perla de sabiduría. Era suficientemente malo que me aventase la primera. Sin aire y sin lluvia, caminé hacia mi cubículo. Ignorando las miradas de mi supervisor y hundí mi trasero en la silla.

Odiaba mi vida.

No, esperen; Odio la vida. Punto.

Realmente intenté no culpar a Quatre. Había hecho lo mejor que podía, después de todo. Pero en su mayoría, culpaba a los bastardos creídos que se sentaban en sus gordos, pomposos traseros en el Tribunal de Guerra con sus sillas acojinadas con soporte lumbar. Yo no tenía una silla acojinada y el soporte lumbar era un chiste por aquí. Yo solo fui suertudo que no tuviera resortes picándome en el trasero. Pero, una vez más, todos mis resortes eran metafóricos.

Suspirando fuerte y por mucho tiempo, encendí mi computadora e intenté no mirar la cantidad de mensajes que esperaban mi detenida atención.

257.

Joder. Saben, es difícil llevar una vida con sentido cuando tu mayor contribución diaria es dar click al botón del mouse.

Esta mañana, o lo que quedaba de ella – estaba básicamente en piloto automático. (Hablando de, Dios... ¡pilotear! Lo que sentía al pensar en ello no era tanto un dolor sino más bien una agonía. Era como ver tu propia pierna ser cortada sin el uso de anestésicos.) Di click por el sin fin de correos, mandando las peticiones legitimas a donaciones caritativas al departamento Legal para verificación. Algunas veces tenía mi barbilla en mi mano y algunas veces me recargaba en mi silla rechinándola, ponía mis pies sobre el escritorio y continuaba con mis clickity-clicks. Estaba casi seguro que estaba medio dormido, así que cuando escanee el correo numero ochenta y tres y parpadee un par de veces, quien me estuviera viendo probablemente se había dado cuenta que estaba intentando no quedarme dormido.

Pero no lo estaba. Estaba intentando reprimir un grito de pura felicidad.

Escanee el correo e intenté lo mejor que pude de mantener la sonrisa alejada de mi rostro a pesar de lo mucho que me alegraba. Las palabras código brincaban hacia mí y sabía que por fin lo había logrado. Mi viejo amigo Howard me había encontrado – a nosotros – una oportunidad de oro. Solo le había tomado cerca de cuatro años en hacerlo.

Cuando noté a Trowa regresando por el pasillo entre los cubículos con su carro de basura, tomé un pedazo de papel donde estaba dibujando, lo arrugué, giré mi silla y lo arrojé el bote que pasaba.

"Buen tiro" comentó Trowa.

"Una en un millón" le contesté.

Sentí su mirada – probablemente una pequeña a través de la caída de su cabello – pero no se detuvo y no lo seguí viendo mientras continuaba con su camino.

Pero si me entretuve imaginándomelo. Además de la envidia hacia el trapeador, yo al parecer también tenía un creciente caso de envidia hacia los pantalones caqui. También tenía una idea del demonio que _no_ podía esperar a compartir.

Me quedé con esos pensamientos. En su lugar, me pregunté si podía poner el mouse en el piso y dar click con mis dedos del pie sin que mi jefe se diera cuenta. Archivé ese pensamiento para después y me concentré en no verme tan esperanzado y alegre, al menos hasta que fuera casi la hora de salir. Para no levantar sospechas.

Sufrí hasta la hora de la comida. Agonicé hasta la hora del café. Prácticamente me retorcí en mi estúpida silla que no paraba de rechinar hasta las grandes 5 de la tarde – hora de salir. A pesar del dolor de mantener las noticias solo para mí, tenía el adorable efecto secundario de forzarme a refinar mis planeas, cocinarlos hasta que hice mi camino hacia el techo del condominio de al lado con dos palabras en mi lengua.

Si, solo eran dos palabras, pero estaba bastante seguro que cambiarían mi vida. Diablos, cambiarían la vida de los cinco de nosotros, aunque no espero un gracias por ello. Quatre nunca parecía irritarse por el peso que tenía encima. De hecho, parece que le gustaba de una manera perversa. Wufei había tardado un poco en doblegarse, pero eventualmente su sentido de justicia había sido dañado y su espíritu se había desangrado hasta que se había ido a otro código postal a sanar heridas. Cuando por fin se había dado cuenta el fuego en sus ojos se habían fijado en sí mismo sabía que él estaba perdido; y que para continuar, se había culpado. Algunas veces lo envidiaba por ello. Diablos, si pudiese encontrar en mí en sentirme culpable, creo que sería más... dócil sobre toda la situación. Aun así, nunca esperé que Heero fuese el siguiente. Parecía que había tomado el mismo seminario de fin de semana que Wufei.

" _Nosotros hicimos esto"_

Fruncí mis cejas ante la memoria. Dios como quería argumentar con él. Aun quiero, pero mis esperanzas no eran muy altas no creo que hubiera podido obtener algo de ello. Era perfectamente testarudo, el bastardo. No, yo sabía que – y _quien –_ era mi mejor y único tiro ahora. Lo único que tenía que hacer era hacer contacto, poner la carnada y atraerlo.

Me senté donde estoy ahora, dejando que el aire me lleve y que el sol me quemara a un bello café dorado mientras esperaba. Y mientras esperaba, consideré la frase que tenía el potencial de patear serios traseros.

Dos palabras. Yo probablemente nunca las hubiera pensado en lo absoluto si Trowa no estuviera alardeando sobre su madera hoy y me llevara a pensar. Pensé sobre el brillo de humor en sus ojos y la gracia que aún mantenía. Tal vez era algo sobre acróbatas.

Con dos palabras, sabría. Si me arriesgaba. Pero no tenía que pensar en eso, claro que me arriesgaría. Aún ahora, mis planes sin usar que habían crecido en lo más recóndito de mi mente de pronto veían la luz del día gracias al tan esperado corto mensaje de Howard. Sonreí mientras corrí la secuencia de la misión nuevamente, buscando desventajas. Mm, no había nada que un compañero no pudiese manejar, estaba seguro.

Maldita sea, Yo – _nosotros –_ teníamos una buena oportunidad. Bueno, tal vez. Todo dependía en el único hombre con el que nunca me imaginé unirme.

No se acercó a mí desde atrás. No, el maldito engreído caminó hacia mí, silenciosamente por la barda del techo del edificio. Pausó a menos de cuatro centímetros de mí y se sentó en un fluido y confiable movimiento. Definitivamente una cosa de acróbatas.

Se sentó igual que yo, con los pies hacia fuera del edificio sobre el abismo entre la oficina del otro lado de la avenida y el condominio residencial bajo nuestros traseros. Cada edificio solo era de ocho pisos pero esto era lo más cercano que se podía sentir a estar volando. Bueno, sin contar el hecho de balancearse hacia la orilla. Que patético.

No comenté nada sobre la presencia de Trowa. Aquí estaba, así que debió entender mi mensaje que le había arrojado.

"Heero se ha rendido" le remarqué mientras esas palabras seguían sonando en mi cabeza, sonando, sonando, sonando como campanas. Casi me rio en voz alta pero este no era el momento para hacerlo.

Trowa asintió, sin sorprenderse mucho o tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de la deserción de Heero de nuestra hermandad de rebeldes.

 _Solo quedamos tú y yo ahora,_ no comenté nada. Trowa estaría de acuerdo con eso, también. Las observaciones son pequeñas cosas necesarias pero solo hasta cierto punto. En lugar de eso, vi mi reloj en mi muñeca. Era temprano; las noticias de la tarde estarían terminando pronto.

"Te estás perdiendo del reporte del clima," le dije.

Trowa encogió los hombros. "No es como que alguno de los dos le saca provecho"

Muy cierto.

"Así que, ¿Qué hay de nuevo y emocionante en este mundo?" pregunté, trabajando la oferta que estaba planeando en hacerle. Me saltaría las noticias hoy. Sabía que no debía, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no me podría concentrar. Supongo que el sentido de libertad me daba ansiedad o algo.

Trowa tomó un respiro profundo y dijo, "La reconstrucción de la colonia L5 comenzó hoy. Están pasando otra vez ese discurso"

El Discurso. Me burlé suavemente. "Dilo con letras capitales, hombre," Dios, ese estúpido discurso. Yo no hubiese podido sin vomitar, tampoco. Ignoremos el hecho que había sido lo único que dejaba nuestros traseros de ser encarcelados en confinamiento solitario por el resto de nuestras vidas naturales, y aun así no podía encontrar ni un grano de agradecimiento en mí. Diablos, casi todos los días, deseaba que nuestra amiga Relena – recientemente promovida a ministro - no se hubiera metido cuando el Tribunal de Guerra comenzó en seriamente considerar la ejecución de nosotros cinco. Oh, discúlpenme: no ejecución, era _eutanasia._ Ven, ahora todos somos civilizados.

Ni que me importara.

Aun así había sido un jodido y amargo shock el saber que había sido Quatre quien literalmente había comprado nuestros futuros... sea como sea fueran estos. Mierda, todo lo que tuve que hacer era permitirme recordar la conferencia de prensa y escucharía la voz de Q otra vez, suave con resignación pero firme con convicción.

" _... No hay absolutamente nada que podamos hacer para cambiar el pasado, pero es nuestro deber reconstruir y contribuir al futuro de la paz entre la Tierra y las colonias. Hasta ese final, los cinco de nosotros elegimos dedicar nuestras vidas a enderecer cualquier error que podamos con la ayuda de los amplios recursos que Winner Inc es capaz de proveer..."_

Me mantuve detrás, con la cabeza baja de arrepentimiento mientras Quatre ofrecía la compañía de su familia – un mega conglomerado previamente privado – en cambio por nuestras vidas. Había prometido servir a la paz al dar todas las ganancias de WEI al nuevo Gobierno Unido. Ahora trabajábamos hasta que nuestros cerebros se atrofiaran para que esos bastardos políticos pudiesen tener sus sillas de oficina cómodas. Oh, bueno supongo que algún bien salió de todo esto: la colonia en L5 que se había autodestruido durante la guerra estaba siendo reconstruida. Pero mayormente, solo odiaba mi servidumbre. Ninguno de nosotros recibía un salario, un carro, o una vida. Estábamos atascados aquí en este compuesto por el resto de nuestras patéticas vidas. Aquí, donde podíamos ser _útiles_ en lugar de succionar el dinero de los contribuyentes en alguna celda de prisión en algún lado. Casi deseaba _estar_ sentado con mi trasero en una celda de concreto; deseaba que pudiese sacar solo un poco de sangre de los bastardos hipócritas que nos habían condenado. Habíamos salvado a la tierra y las colonias y aun así de alguna manera eso nos había hecho demasiado peligrosos para permitirnos derechos humanos básicos y libertad. Siempre he sabido que la vida no era justa, pero eso se había llevado el maldito pastel. Aun ahora me siento gritar. Diablos, pero siento que he querido gritar desde que Quatre había dado El Discurso.

"Si veo esa maldita cosa una vez más, golpearé la pantalla de video" predije oscuramente.

"Yo primero" Trowa respondió sencillamente.

 _Eso no puede continuar así,_ no dije nada. No tenía porque. En lugar de eso dije, "Esto no puede durar para siempre." Mi tono suave pero determinado. Ciertamente. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para que Trowa supiera que realmente había luz al final del túnel y que podía verlo.

Trowa se movió al lado mío y sacó una pequeña libreta de papel de su bolsillo. Lo reconocí que era donde había hecho un dibujo pequeño de los dos de nosotros sentados aquí en el atardecer.

"Dime" me dijo presionándome y aun así me relajé. Si, sabía que tenía un plan. Durante la guerra, los planes de Trowa habían sido bastante buenos con su personalidad tipo camaleón. Nunca estuve seguro de parte de quien estaba hasta que la mierda golpeó el techo. Solo entonces él se arriesgaría en sacrificar todo su trabajo por el bien de la misión y las colonias.

Él dependía de obvia infiltración, algunas veces bajo una identidad falsa y algunas veces como él mismo. Él siempre había sido el maestro de ser el tipo que estaba justo frente a tu nariz pero completamente invisible al ser tan mundano. ¿Yo? Yo venía en dos sabores: indetectable y habilidoso. En mi opinión nuestro rango de habilidad por si solas nos hacía un buen equipo. Y además, él al ser un ex-acróbata y yo al ser ex-ladrón eran unos hermosos bonos. Nuestros bonos estaban hechos el uno para el otro – bueno no exactamente pero era más que nada la necesidad. Especialmente desde que recientemente perdimos a nuestro tercer piloto.

Las dos palabras que habían venido a mí antes, estaban sonando nuevamente. Sonriendo irónicamente, volteé a ver a Trowa; estudiándolo, preguntándome si lo haría. Si no, estaba bastante seguro que tomaría más de una lucha para convencerlo. Aun así, creo que tenía una buena oportunidad. Después de todo, Trowa había hecho mucho más por el bien de una misión antes. Bueno, estaba bastante seguro que aguantar a Une había sido significantemente peor que lo estaba a punto de sugerir.

Hablando de, era hora de escupirlo antes de que Trowa comenzara a irritarse conmigo por traerlo hasta aquí.

Así que dije esas dos palabras suavemente pero bastante alto: "Privilegio Conyugal."

El aire voló su cabello hacia un lado y alcancé a ver una mirada verde especulativa. No estaba seguro que me sorprendió más: que no estaba tan en shock o que en serio parecía estarlo considerando. "¿Te estás proponiendo?" murmuró.

"Sip," le dije brillantemente. "Cásate conmigo y es todo tuyo."

"¿Todo mío?" tanteó, volteándome a verme y miré como me estudiaba de la cabeza a los pies.

Sonreí. "Vamos, Tro. No puedo solo regalarlo."

Su boca se crispó, como si realmente fuera a sonreír. "¿Y soy conocido por un salto de fé?"

"Tú _eres_ el acróbata."

"Y tú el ladrón."

No lo negué. En lugar de eso, dije, "Aun así no miento." Y eso incluía los votos matrimoniales.

Él no me recordó que él al menos sí podía mentirme. Sabía que tenía seis maneras de engañarme hasta el domingo. No necesitaba un recordatorio de que todas esas veces durante la guerra donde jugó con su papel como enemigo era _demasiado_ convincente.

Le di sonrisa, "Funcionará," le prometí. El correo de Howard había sido completamente confiable y sabía que el viejo no sería tan cruel como para darme falsas esperanzas. "¿Me vas a decir que no?"

Él me estudió por un largo tiempo. Puede que haya intentado en endulzar el plan – Si, maldita sea, lo necesitaba demasiado para que esto pudiese funcionar – pero el viento sopló nuevamente y vi un brillo de hambre en sus ojos. Él también quería su libertar tanto como yo. Podía verlo.

Tal vez es porque lo _había_ visto, y él no intentó negarlo. "¿Cuándo?"

"Pronto," le dije, sonando mis dedos deliberadamente contra la barda y el espacio entre nosotros cinco veces con mi pulgar. Hoy era martes. Lo que significaba que teníamos hasta el domingo para engancharnos, cinco días a partir de hoy.

"Mmm," fue todo lo que me dijo. "¿Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto?"

"Podríamos." admití. "Con que sea público debería de ser suficiente..." encogí mis hombros. No estaba a punto de preguntarle a un hombre que se me acercara a la oficina. No que haya notado alguna indicación de que Trowa se limitara cuando se trataba de una misión durante la guerra pero aun así...

Cálidos dedos rozaron contra los míos. Brinque un poco, pensando dos veces al sentir sus callos. Yo había perdido los míos hace tiempo pero parecía que el trabajo de mantenimiento había permitido que Trowa se quedara con los suyos. Tal vez por eso su espirítu no había sido derrotado como el de Heero; Trowa aún tenía evidencia física de lo que él era capaz de hacer.

"Duo," dijo firmemente y el tono de su voz era otro shock. Lo volteé a ver, mi barbilla automáticamente alzándose y me encontré cara a cara con él. El viento sopló fuerte, revelando y ocultando sus ojos. Y después se acercó y me besó.

No era mi primer beso, no técnicamente. Pero, de alguna manera, si lo era. La última vez que me habían besado era en mi colonia, antes de que me convirtiera en Shinigami. Solo era un niño entonces y también la niña. Pero ahora... ahora era un hombre adulto y estaba siendo besado por otro hombre. Me forcé a no tensarme y cuando Trowa cerró sus ojos, también cerré los míos.

El beso consistió de solo una presión suave de labios cálidos contra los míos. Un simple toque. Podía hacer esto, me calmé a mí mismo, luchando contra el rubor que podía sentir estaba hirviendo desde dentro. Y luego se movió, rozando su boca contra la mía. La fricción hizo mi corazón acelerarse y sentí mi boca abrirse por una reacción o por la presión. No estaba seguro por cual. De pronto, estábamos mezclando nuestros alientos juntos. Me acerqué a él, mi mente apresurándose y tambaleando en sus botas figurativas hacia algún lado del cinturón de asteroides. Intenté no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo – en lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. El _joderjoderjoderjoderjoder_ estaba ahí, aun, al acecho al fondo esperando a que mi mente regresara e hiciera una aparición.

Y el besó cambió nuevamente. Trowa mordisqueó insistentemente mis labios, pero no fue hasta que llevó mi labio inferior a su boca que el calor que se estaba acumulando saliera volando y gemí. Mis ojos se abrieron al sentir la suave succión y poco a poco él se inclinó hacia atrás.

Me preparé para la reacción retardada que sabía venía en camino. Supuse que tenía al menos dos segundos antes de que empezara a asustarme sobre besar a otro hombre y que tal vez – más o menos me gustara. Hoy en día y a esta edad, las parejas del mismo sexo no eran tan extrañas, solo que nunca pensé que me agradara... o más bien, siempre asumí que prefería besar, ya saben, _mujeres._

Tal vez aun me gustaba.

Y con ese pensamiento, vino la tan esperada calma. Tenía veinte años, aproximadamente, y no había besado a nadie desde que era un niño, nunca me habían tocado íntimamente en mi corta vida. Que gracioso que venganza, el entrenamiento MS, luchar en la guerra, y luego servir una sentencia de prisión glorificada se entrometía en hacer mierda como esta. Así que esto... sea lo que sea solo estaba sintiendo una respuesta hormonal al interactuar con otro cálido cuerpo. No significaba nada profundo o importante. ¿Y que si Trowa me excitaba? Diablos, probablemente tendría la misma reacción al ser tocado por quien sea en quien confiara. No podía evitarlo.

Un poco más calmado, dejé abrir mis ojos. Era hora de encarar la música.

Los ojos de Trowa, cuando los pude ver gracias al viento, estaban oscurecidos y pesados. Bajo mi mano, que estaba apretando fuertemente el frente de su camisa (aunque no podría decirte cuando había hecho esto), su corazón estaba latiendo calmadamente. Me miró de regreso, jadeando un poco mientras veía mi boca.

Mierda.

Supongo no era el único teniendo un momento hormonal.

Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que tenía que reprimir un brinco cuando sus nudillos rozaron bajo mi barbilla, indicándome que debía cerrar mi aún abierta boca. Estaba tentado a sacudirme el shock pero no. No, si íbamos a hacer esto, tenía que verse genuino.

Me sentí ruborizarme y solo seguí la corriente. Al diablo. Si alguien tenía puesto sus ojos en nosotros, haría que el beso se viera en serio. El pensamiento de los imbéciles de seguridad viéndonos me atrajo a la realidad de aquí y ahora. Mis dedos se contrajeron y me di cuenta que aún estaba apretando su camisa. Me sentía nervioso e inquieto pero no quité mi mano completamente. Solté la tela y, antes de que pudiese decidir qué hacer conmigo mismo, la otra mano de Trowa presionó mi palma contra su pecho.

Aun me sostenía la barbilla así que no brinqué cuando rozó su pulgar sobre mi labio interior. Pero casi lo hacía. Aun así me asustaba que él no tuviera problema con este pretexto y yo estaba completamente asustado. Mierda. Otra vez.

Pero supongo que pase la prueba, su boca se arqueó en una sonrisa satisfactoria. "Si," me dijo y, Dios ayúdame, ni siquiera recordaba cual había sido la pregunta original.

"¿Si?" pregunté.

Se acercó hacia mi hasta que su boca estuviera justo al lado de mi oído, "Me casaré contigo."

Bueno, diablos.

Debería estar emocionado – esto era lo que quería después de todo – pero en lugar de eso, me sentía... congelado. Y si, había un buen pedazo de pánico en la receta. Lo ahogué y lo moldeé a anticipación. Tenía un compañero ahora. Trowa tenía mi espalda y yo la suya. Mi plan iba a funcionar.

"No te arrepentirás" le prometí y él tembló. Lo sentí contra mi palma que aún sostenía firmemente contra su pecho.

No hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse así que levanté mi mano libre y pase mis dedos por su cabello, sosteniéndolo. El viento sopló alrededor de nosotros pero podía sentir su cálida respiración contra mi mejilla.

Dios mío, ¿En qué nos estaba metiendo?

 _Libertad,_ me recordé a mí mismo y eso me centró. Podía jugar a la casita con Trowa para verlo. Había cinco vidas – cinco futuros – viajando en este avión hecho basura. Era hora de ponerse serio.

Me volteé hacia el oído de Trowa y lo acaricié con los labios. Yo mismo estaba un poco sorprendido porque tan bien olía, como jabón y su piel era suave y cálida. Como fuerza y paciencia. Si es que esas dos cosas podían olerse. "Me puedes emboscar mañana cuando me detenga a decirte hola," le dije, mi voz ronca.

"Será un placer" me dijo básicamente ronroneando, sus dedos pasando sobre mi mano y me tuve que preguntar sobre su habilidad de actuación. El hombre merecía un maldito Oscar.

"Estoy seguro de ello," le dije, respirando profundamente me alejé y él me dejó ir. Bueno, en su mayoría. Soltó mi barbilla y dejó ir mi mano de donde aún estaba aprisionada en su pecho pero sus dedos se entrelazaron con los mios en la orilla de la barda cerca de nuestras piernas. Me pareció extrañamente cómodo que no atrapara completamente mi mano, en lugar de eso, mi mano descansaba sobre la suya.

Si, hice una buena elección con Trowa. Wufei jamás hubiera seguido mi plan, probablemente me hubiera acusado de intentar engañar a la justicia. Quatre honestamente pensaba que esto era lo que nos merecíamos, ser tratados como esclavos de cuello blanco. Heero tal vez hubiese dicho que si a la actuación antes de que se resignara a su destino, pero hubiera insistido completamente en manejar cada aspecto de la misión. Con Trowa, nada de eso me tenía que preocupar. Aún tenía su espíritu, aún ansiaba la libertar, y estaba dispuesto a seguir mi mandato para obtenerlo. Tal vez va a terminar dándome un golpe como cuando se infiltró en Oz pero, Dios, él no me negaría este rol. De alguna manera, solo lo _sabía._

Sí, maldita sea, ¡Esto iba a funcionar!

Le di a Trowa una sonrisa, que para mí shock, respondió también. Maldición, creo que jamás he visto ver a este hombre producir tan honesta y hermoso sonrisa en los cinco años que lo he conocido. Honestamente, no sabía qué hacer con esta nueva información.

"Vamos," le dije, saltando de la barda. "Te encaminaré a tu departamento. Está haciendo frío."

Sus labios dieron una divertida sonrisa mientras se levantaba. No intentó soltar mi mano y yo no podía soltarla tampoco. Sería incómodo si lo hiciera.

"Estoy seguro que podría encontrar mi puerta yo solo," dijo burlonamente.

"Si," le contesté, "pero muchas cosas son más divertidas entre dos."

Me miró de lado y diablos, el hombre era una tentación. "Te lo recordaré para después."

Y sí que lo hizo. Cinco minutos después, estaba presionando su espalda contra la aún cerrada puerta de su departamento, besándolo justo ahí en plena vista de cualquiera que pasara por el pasillo. No había nadie, ¡pero aun así!

Yo lo mordisqué esta vez, empujando y rozando. Sus jadeos mandaban un hormigueo hacia mi estómago. Decidí que estaba bien. Trataría todos estos momentos como si fueran un sueño y los sueños no tienen que hacer sentido. Seguí la corriente.

Y también Trowa, sus manos pasaron por el frente mi camiseta negra que estaba usando y sentí sus dedos entrelazarse por mi nuca. Sus pulgares se movieron masajeando detrás de mis orejas.

Me apoyé sobre la puerta con una mano y la otra se deslizó hacia su cadera. Se alejó, y recargando su cabeza contra la puerta me miró a través de sus pestañas. Trowa era significativamente más alto que yo, más amplio de los hombros también, pero reconocía la sumisión cuando la veía. Aun me sorprendía demasiado.

"¿Vas a entrar?" me preguntó, su tono más ronco de lo que jamás he oído.

Gentilmente jalé su cadera hacia mí mientras negaba con mi cabeza. "No," le susurré mientras acercaba su cabeza hacia mí para dejarle un pequeño beso en la orilla de su boca. "¡Un buen chico católico nunca podría...!" le dije.

Trowa me lanzó una mirada escéptica. Su mano derecha acarició mi pecho hasta que sintió con sus dedos la cruz que aún usaba bajo mi camiseta. "Un _muy_ buen chico católico," me respondió, sus labios con una sonrisa burlona que hacían que le respondiera con algo en tono de venganza.

Sonriendo malignamente, bajé mi mano atrevidamente hacia su bolsillo trasero. Jadeó fuerte, sus caderas arqueándose hacia mí, pero no me detuve. Mis dedos tomaron lo que querían y sin una palabra más, saqué la tarjeta de acceso de Trowa para que él la viera.

"No me tientes" me gruñó.

"Créelo."

Me empujó bien de los hombros antes de que se volteara para presionar su palma en escáner al lado de la puerta. Estaba parado detrás de él, sin tocarlo pero aun así podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Diablos.

Trowa me hecho un vistazo sobre sus hombros, intensa, paciente y bastante depredador. Tragando fuerte, pasé la tarjeta por el lector. La luz se encendió y la puerta se abrió. Regresé la tarjeta a su bolsillo mientras entraba.

Se volteó rápidamente, sus brazos apoyándose en la entrada a lo alto y me miró. "Haz eso otra vez y asumiré que lo dices en serio."

"Intentaré recordarlo para la próxima vez," le conteste, apoyándome sobre mis tobillos para darle un beso rápido, "Buenas noches, Trowa."

"Te veré mañana, Duo." Y qué bueno que estaba certero que podía confiar en Trowa porque eso sonaba a casi una amenaza.

No dormí bien esa noche. Pero, hey creo que eso iba a ser más que obvio. Aún me sentía asustado de que Trowa me hubiese besado en primer lugar. Claro, tal vez estaba examinando mi plan, empujándome y ver qué tan preparado estaba para mi propia misión, dándome la oportunidad de una prueba de manejo ante la idea de estar en una relación con él antes de que la cagara y nos matara a los dos.

Podía razonar eso. Sin problema.

Lo que no me dejaba tener mi sueño de belleza era algo más perturbador. Me seguía cuestionando porque había sido yo en lanzarme contra a _él_ en su puerta. Mierda, con solo acordarme sentía un hormigueo dentro de mí y con un jadeo exasperado, crucé mis brazos sobre mi cabeza sosteniendo fuertemente mi almohada para evitar acomodar ciertas cosas al sur. No me iba a masturbar con los pensamientos de su rendición, su maldito ronroneo y maldito _olor._

No va a pasar.

Puede que haga mi vida más fácil si simplemente me entrego a esto, si pero... maldición, _no podía._ No era un camaleón como Trowa. No podía empezar a mentirme a mí mismo, convenciéndome de que lo quería. La misión era la prioridad principal. Necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza y limpiar todos los compartimentos que estaré usando las siguientes semanas: infiltración, hackeo, destrucción y un consorcio que pareciera un matrimonio normal. No me hubiera molestado con esto último si pudiese contar con Heero, Quatre y Wufei para cuidarme la espalda, para jugar el juego. Maldije silenciosamente a Howard por haberse esperado hasta _hoy_ para mandar el correo.

Suspiré. Al menos lo había mandado. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era atraer a 3 tipos, que estarían gritando y pateando todo el camino, a aceptar la absolución. Que divertido.

Bueno, nada de esto iba a pasar si no me mantenía descansado. Así que apagué todos mis pensamientos sobre Trowa, misiones, una región en específica de mis pantalones que parecía tener cero gravedades... y solo cerré mis malditos ojos. Eventualmente, me quedaré dormido y cuando el alegre evento ocurra, estaré listo para ello.

* * *

NOTAS ORIGINALES DE THE MANWELL

"Tro-bot" es de la tercera parte de Avarice's Appearances series titulado Armchair Psychology.

"Un buen chico católico" es de un fic de Lone Wolf's AU 1x2 con el mismo nombre.

Una metáfora de pescar me recuerda "The Right Bait" de Shenlong y "Just My Luck" por Kwycksylver.

Háganme saber si tienen alguna pregunta sobre mis referencias a las series y/o a los días antes de ser pilotos de los personajes. Estoy intentando quedarme en el reino del canon, aquí.


	2. CAPITULO 2: HUM HALLELUJAH

Capitulo 2: Hum Hallelujah

 _Di una plegaria pero deja que sigan los buenos tiempos en caso de que Dios no aparezca..._

Conocía al derecho y al revés la rutina de Trowa. Al estar esclavizado juntos sin mente en el mismo piso por cuatro años, me lo había memorizado para pasar el tiempo. Diablos, había memorizado la rutina de todos por tener algo que hacer. Podría decir que Trowa jamás se desviaba de su rutina y no esperaba que empezara hoy. No había caso en sacar mi trasero de la cama antes de las 9:30 am ya que Trowa estaría limpiando los baños hasta entonces. No quería tener nuestra próxima conversación ahí. Ugh.

Saqué mi exhaustivo, insomaniático trasero a las 9:35 y re-trencé mi cabello. Me lavé los dientes, me rasuré. Me cambié a mi traje de mono usual y pasé una corbata por sobre mi cabeza. Quatre nos había dado a cada uno de nosotros una de estas malditas cosas después de que nuestros destinos se habían sellado. Esta era la única corbata que tenía. Ni siquiera me había molestado en quitarle el nudo. Simplemente no me importaba lo suficiente.

Hoy, me importaban las arrugas en mi camisa y los hilos en mi saco, aun así era bastante extraño. No es como que tenía que trabajar para impresionar a Trowa; él ya estaba de acuerdo y todo. Muy entusiasmado también, si me permito agregar.

Carraspeé nerviosamente. Claro, suficiente de esa mierda. Tenía que moverme.

Pasé mi tarjeta de acceso por la puerta del departamento y me aventuré hacia el pasillo. En el elevador, pasé nuevamente mi tarjeta. Pasé por el gimnasio y el área médica en el segundo piso y salí en el primero. La cafetería estaba cerrada a esta hora y, del otro lado, la puerta a la pequeña capilla estaba abierta como siempre pero el interior estaba oscuro. Después, tendría que tener una pequeña plática con el Padre Daniels cuando regresara, pero por ahora tenía que ver dentro un closet de mantenimiento.

Pasé la tarjeta de acceso aun en mano y salí de mi condominio residencial, crucé la calle resguardada y entre al lobby de mi infierno personal.

"Hey, Bret," le saludé.

"Buenos días, Señor Maxwell. Es bueno verlo llegar antes de que me fuera por mi café."

Bufé y caminé hacia el elevador. "Pero por favor, ¡mantengan sus aplausos hasta el final!" Bromeé y él sonrió.

Pasé nuevamente mi tarjeta y subí, hasta el octavo piso. Convoqué el odio que tenía hacia este lugar y lo doblé en algo que pudiese contener. Nuestros días aquí estaban contados; mantuve eso en mi mente mientras le sonreía hacia la caverna que era el espacio de oficinas administrativas. Hice mi primera parada obligatoria del día y me incliné hacia el cubículo de Wufei para burlarme de su puntualidad y ética de trabajo. Después bailé hacia el closet de mantenimiento.

Logré resistir la urgencia de enderezar mi corbata y ajustar los puños de mi camisa y toqué la puerta con un tonto mensaje en código morse. Llegué hasta la "a" en "¡Te extrañé!" antes de que se abriera la puerta.

"Trowa," saludé.

"Duo," contestó.

Mi cerebro se estancó. Básicamente me le quedé mirando por un minute entero, recordando que tenía mi mano en su cadera justo anoche y como su boca había succionado mi labio inferior, y como su cabello había pasado por mi nariz antes de que se acercara, y...

Oh joder. ¿Qué diablos me pasa?

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por aquellos cálidos labios y se acercó a tocar mi frente con la punta de un calloso dedo. "Toc Toc. ¿Alguien en casa?"

"Nope, lo siento. Regrese más tarde."

"¿Ya saliste a comer?"

"Nunca me fui, de hecho."

"Eso explicaría porque actúas como si la oficina fuera tu área de juegos personal."

"Nah, es mi caja de arena. Tengo algo diferente en mente para mi área de juegos personal." Oh, Cristo. ¿Acabo de decir eso?

La sonrisa de Trowa se amplió aún más en algo positivamente maligno. "Algo me dice que juegas bien con otros."

¡Santa...madre...de...!

Reí, "no puedo mantener secretos contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Sigue intentando," me dijo, moviendo su trapeador y el carrito con la cubeta hacia el pasillo. "Perseverancia," aconsejó Trowa con una voz de ven-a-mi-cama, "es la clave."

Después, solo me quedé viendo ese trasero cubierto en pantalones caqui alejarse. Mierda. ¿Cómo es que siempre se queda él con la última palabra?

Me volteé y marché hacia el escritorio de Heero. "Alégrate," le ordené. "Hoy es noche de lasaña"

Lanzó una mirada más fuerte hacia su computadora, el bastardo terco. Miré por detrás de su hombro hacia Quatre a quien alcancé a ver como alzaba su mirada del reporte que bien podría ser el gemelo maligno del cual estaba intentando conquistar ayer. "¿Quién está ganando allá, Q? ¿Tú o el libro mayor?"

"Vamos en el mejor de diecisiete," me contestó, sonriendo a pesar de obvia frustración.

"¡Mantenme al tanto!" le grité eso último mientras me volteaba y me dirigía hacia mi escritorio hundiéndome en mi silla rechinante.

"Señor Maxwell–" comenzó mi supervisor con un gruñido odioso.

Inmediatamente empecé a tararearme a mí mismo mientras me volteaba hacia la computadora. No fue hasta el final de la primera parte de la canción que me di cuenta que estaba entreteniendo a todos con una vieja canción de bebida bien conocida por su letra lasciva. Bueno, dado a que todos en este maldito lugar (excepto unos pocos y selectivos ex pilotos Gundam) eran nativos de la Tierra, no pensé que estuviera ofendiendo a alguien si terminara la canción.

Di click por todos los trecientos treinta y tres mensajes que se habían colado durante la noche con mi meñique. Con mi mano derecha, estaba garabateando en una nota amarilla.

Cuando Trowa regresaba de su caminata diaria, lo detuve con un gemido. "¡Oh, Tro! ¿Tienes algo en ese carrito que pudiera ayudarme a quitar este chicle de la suela del zapato?"

Él alzo una ceja – o tal vez las dos; ese maldito cabello siempre estaba en medio del camino – y miró hacia abajo. Levanté mi pierna, indicando la suela afligida.

Él rezongó, "Tus poderes de observación están fallando, Varón Maxwell," dijo, agachándose y quitó una nota pegada de la suela. La alzó frente a mí para verla, sus dedos oscureciendo el garabato.

"Mi héroe," le dije agudamente y comencé mi desmayo burlón mandatorio.

"Estaré esperando mi beso de gratitud una vez que salgas del trabajo," me informó planamente.

Solté una risa, "¿Te sientes con suerte?"

Me dejó tener la última palabra. ¿Pero esa sonrisa? Oh sí, _eso_ sí compartíamos.

Me volteé hacia mi escritorio para encontrar a no menos de cuatro pares de ojos sobre mí. "¿Qué?" me defendí. "Él puede ser del tipo fuerte y silencioso, pero _puede_ hablar."

Era claro que por la manera en que se voltearon de regreso a sus computadoras uno por uno, que ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente cómo responder. Solté un chillido mientras regresaba hacia mi trabajo, el rechinido de la silla ocultando el sonido de mi propia risa.

Maldición, esta misión iba a terminar siendo un barril de risas. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo podríamos mantenerlo, pero ¡al menos sabía que iba a disfrutarlo mientras durara!

Lamentablemente, entré a la zona de las calmas ecuatoriales después de eso. El resto del día pasó... con extremidades amputadas... sobre un campo de vidrio roto. Estaba seguro que me rompería antes de la comida, pero sonreí por mi salud mental y después estaba a solo cuatro horas de estar en casa. Era una lástima que el patrullaje diario de Trowa solo lo hiciera pasar por mi escritorio una vez porque entonces tendría demasiados chistes para elegir del día de hoy.

Entre dar clics, golpear mi cabeza en el escritorio frente al teclado, y compulsivamente garabatear, volteé a mirar demasiadas veces al reloj. Sabía que estaba intentando desafiarme mientras psíquicamente lo presionaba pero la resistencia era imposible.

El minutero se movió una última vez y ¡Sí! Era oficialmente la hora de salida. Trowa estaba organizando las botellas de limpieza de alfombra por fecha de expiración dentro de su pequeño y abarrotado closet cuando pasé.

"¡Atrápame si puedes, labios ardientes!" le grité y me fui hacia los elevadores. Volteé a verlo desde mi hombro justo a tiempo para ver a Trowa inclinarse fuera del closet de mantenimiento dándome una mirada profunda llena de promesa. Riéndome, hice mi escape.

Por supuesto corrí por el campo que aclamaría sería mi santuario.

"¿Padre Daniels?" llamé, entrometiendo mi cabeza dentro de la pequeña capilla. Era un poco triste el saber que la única razón por la que este cuarto de meditación estaba aquí era porque Relena había hecho un berrinche por la moralidad y no sé qué más. Creo que la mayoría de las personas asumían que todos los cinco de nosotros veníamos a uno de estos templos sagrados. Lamentablemente, estaba bastante seguro que los otros chicos – a excepción de Wufei, tal vez – eran moralmente demasiados zombificados por nuestro trabajo chupa almas para molestarse. Yo asistía a las misas religiosamente más para escapar de la náusea de mi vida que por cualquier verdadera voz religiosa. En noches entre semana y mañanas de fin de semana cuando no estaba rezándole a la Virgen María, Heero y yo normalmente estábamos en el gimnasio, intentando ahorcarnos, sujetarnos contra el piso y obviamente darnos una arrastrada uno al otro hacia otra dimensión. Obviamente, ninguno de los dos lo había logrado. Yo probablemente me hubiera sentido triste al saber que luchar con Heero no iba a volver a ser lo mismo desde que había metido la pata pero tenía la completa intención de sacarnos de aquí, fuera del pulgar del Gran Hermano en T-menos una semana.

"¡Duo!" llamó el Padre Daniels, sonriendo con deleite. "¿A qué debo este placer?"

Y luego de repente, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar. Mierda, se supone debía de estar enamorado o algo así. ¿Estaría nervioso o eufórico sobre casarme? Tal vez nervioso y tímido. Honestamente seguía abatido por dar clics con el mouse y escanear correos para poder estar eufórico. Además, no quería que el Padre Daniels tuviera la idea de que estaba husmeando en la alacena de productos de limpieza de Trowa de productos aromáticos y solo me había detenido a admirar todos los bonitos colores en los vitrales.

"Me... me voy a casar," le informé suavemente y vi como las arrugar del viejo que transformaban en una sonrisa feliz.

"¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, Duo!"

"Gr-gracias" tartamudeé, fingiendo un poco. "Esperaba que pudiera auspiciar la ceremonia para nosotros..."

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Han elegido fecha?"

Mientras le mencionaba el día domingo, esperaba que objetara de alguna manera.

"Está bien. ¿Después de misa, entonces? ¿O te parece una ceremonia por la tarde?"

Asentí, dejando una pequeña sonrisa curvear mis labios. "La tarde," decidí, "Si, sería grandioso."

"Mandaré a pedir el certificado de casamiento. ¿Querrás que le pida a Imam Raja y Tanaja Sensei para que sean tus testigos?"

"¿Er... talvez?" Diablos, parece que me pasaré la noche escribiendo invitaciones si quería que alguien con quien realmente he hablado hiciera los honores. "Le haré saber."

Él asintió. Por un momento me pregunté si había sido el inminente retiro o el inherente catolicismo que lo hacía tan maldita sea agradable. Oh, lo que me recordaba. Él aún no sabía que no tenía intenciones de casarme con una mujer. "Gracias, Padre. Trowa y yo realmente apreciamos esto."

Esto si eran noticias para él, podía verlo. Pero, de nuevo, nunca le he dado ninguna indicación de mi sexualidad. El Padre Daniels no frunció el ceño pero si se veía un poco triste. Si, sabía a donde iba esto.

Anticipando sus siguientes palabras, murmuré, "Yo sé que no puede realizar una ceremonia tradicional para nosotros, pero ¿Aun puede casarnos, verdad?"

"Oh, sí. Pero me temo que tendrá que ser una ceremonia civil, lo siento."

"Está bien." En serio lo estaba. El Padre no tenía por qué sentirse con el corazón roto por esto.

"Lo siento mucho, Duo. Estoy seguro que esperabas que fuera algo más espiritual..."

Ok, esto iba a tardar toda la noche si no lo desviaba con algo más trillado y empalagoso. "Lo será," le fije tranquilizándolo, "No importa que palabras use, Padre."

Y _finalmente_ , lo dejó en paz. "Me calma el corazón oír eso."

Me concentré en no ahogarme con mis propias patéticas palabra. "Supongo que usted piensa que nos estamos apresurando." Me escuché suspirar. Sabía que tenía que examinar las aguas antes de que nos enfrentáramos con el shock y resistencia de los otros, pero diablos quería mi hermoso trasero arriba en mí departamento y al menos cambiarme a unas botas militares cómodas antes de agarrar mi ración de lasaña en la cafetería.

Para mi sorpresa, el Padre Daniels negó con su cabeza y puso una mano artrítica en mi hombro. "Duo, has estado aquí cuatro años. Estoy feliz de verte avanzar con tu vida."

Wow. Eso sonó... escalofriantemente acertado en el sentido de premonición-psíquica. Le seguí el juego soltando el aire que sostenía y asentí. "Bueno, no hay nada que hacer sobre nuestras circunstancias pero hemos decidido sacarle el mejor provecho juntos."

"Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer," el Padre Daniels concordó sabiamente. "¿Te veré en la misa esta tarde?"

Asentí. Supongo que mejor voy; de las dos docenas de devotos católicos en el complejo residencial, pocos se molestaban con la misa del miércoles. Llámenme testarudo, pero me sentía algo mal al pensar en el Padre Daniels dando una misa en un cuarto vacío.

"¿Duo?"

Me volteé al escuchar la voz de Trowa llamándome desde la entrada. Lo invité con una sonrisa y arriesgué en alzar mi mano un poco hacia él. "Trowa, justo estaba hablando con el buen Padre aquí sobre nuestro gran día."

Trowa llegó a mi lado pero, en lugar de tomar mi mano, pasó un brazo posesivamente por mi cadera. ¿Saben que tan difícil es forzarse en _no_ tensarse? Estaba bastante seguro que eso era una contradicción.

"¿Está bien una ceremonia civil?" le pregunté a Trowa, un poco nervioso por tanta atención que tenía hacia mí.

"Está bien." Asintió y _finalmente_ volteó a ver al Padre Daniels. "Gracias."

Trowa ofreció un apretón de manos y el Padre Manos lo tomó. Palabras de sabiduría fueron ofrecidas y Trowa asintió sin comentarios. Era parecido a Heero en ese sentido. Y después estaba prometiendo en volver después mientras Trowa me apresuraba a la puerta.

"¿Dónde está el incendio?" le pregunté mientras me arreaba hacia los elevadores.

"Es noche de lasaña," dijo y me resistí la urgencia de echarme una carcajada que haría eco en todo el lobby, "Y no me voy a sentar en mis propios humos durante la cena."

"Eso explica todo," Observé mientras los dos pasábamos nuestras tarjetas y entrabamos al elevador vacío. Odiaba como la maldita cosa podía percibir nuestros pesos combinados y señales de calor individuales y se reusaba a moverse hasta que todas las tarjetas fueran presentadas.

Continué, "¿Pero qué es lo que _yo_ tengo que ver con tu des-fumigación?" Quería que se escuchara vago pero juguetón, pero no tenía idea si lo había logrado o no.

Trowa acercó su cuerpo hacia el mío – y, si no supiera, diría que lo hizo deliberadamente para intentar tentarme – y resoplé para evitar estremecerme mientras presionaba el botón de nuestro piso. Las puertas se cerraron y, en el siguiente instante, me encontré arrinconado contra la pared del elevador, el único ojo verde de Trowa brillando.

"Me debes un beso."

Apenas y tuve tiempo para procesar el recordatorio y comenzar a traer refuerzos por comportarse tan prepotente antes de que bajará y solo me lo dejara _caer._

Oh, Dios pero sí que sabía besar.

"No es justo," me quejé, volteando mi cabeza hacia un lado antes de esa cosa que hacía con mi labio que me volvía como un loco idiota comenzara. "¿Cuál es el nombre de tu ex?"

"¿Mi ex?" dijo.

Tome una página de un libro y le eché un vistazo. "¿O es que hay más de uno?"

"Cientos," admitió listo y después su tono se volvió coqueto, "¿Qué hay de todo el tiempo libre que tuve desde mi entrenamiento de piloto y la generosa selección de hombres confiables y solteros que viven en nuestro edificio?"

Lo miré asombrado tanto tiempo que el elevador se detuvo. Con su mano presionando detrás de mi espalda, me guió mientras casi me tropiezo en el corredor frente a mi puerta.

"Espera," le dije, saliendo de mi trance cuando se acercó a tomar la tarjeta de acceso que colgaba de mi cuello. Sosteniéndole de la muñeca, gruñí sin podérselo creer, "¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es talento natural?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esto, maldita sea," le dije antes de que lo besara en los labios. Se acercó, moviéndose hacia delante y empujándome hasta que el lector de la tarjeta golpeara mi hombro, pero no le presté atención. Se movió, rosó, mordisqueó y si malditaseaelinferno hizo esa cosa con mi labio hasta que pensé que iba a empezar a montar cualquier parte de él en donde pudiera envolver mis piernas.

¡Joder!

Dejé mis rodillas temblar hasta que el beso se rompió y me pude agachar bajo su brazo. Planté mis pies en medio del pasillo con trozo de alivio y lo miré enojado.

"Juega limpio, Barton," le regañé, y me distraje en formular una estrategia para entrar a mi departamento y cambiarme de ropa para la cena a pesar de que él estuviera entre el escáner y yo.

"Mmm..." murmuró suavemente, evaluándome con la mirada. Resistí la urgencia de jalar la parte frontal de mis pantalones. Déjalo que observe si quiere, y parecía que si efectivamente era lo que quería. "Wufei es el que juega limpio."

"¿Y qué es lo que tú juegas, entonces?" le reté.

"Para subsistir." Respondió.

Y después se acercó y me susurró al oído, "Te guardaré un asiento en la cena."

Tontamente, asentí. No me volteé hacia él mientras pasaba a mi lado. No inhalé el aire cálido que dejó a su paso. Con los dedos entumecidos, pasé mi tarjeta, escaneé mi palma, y me metí rápido al apartamento. Esperé hasta que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mí antes de dejar soltar mi aliento.

Oh mierda. Oh mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda.

Eso no era lo único que corría por mi cabeza, pero prefería pensar en la confesión y recordar que la preferencia de Trowa era por _hombres_ confiables y solteros.

Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda. A Trowa le gustaban los hombres y yo estaba bastante seguro de que no – al menos no en el principio general, pero parece que a mi cuerpo le gustaba Trowa como quiera – y estábamos a punto de engancharnos en cuatro días y–!

"Espera, Maxwell," me oí decir. Cerré los ojos, tomé aire profundamente, y me bajé del vagón del susto. Claro que Trowa diría algo así. Estaba _actuando._ Con todas las cámaras de seguridad en espacios públicos, no podía ni siquiera indicar que le gustaban las mujeres, ¡no cuando nuestra libertad dependía de casarse conmigo y hacerlo convincentemente! Solo estaba actuando para los que veían, quien sea que fuesen. Nada de eso había sido real.

Bueno, excepto por el bendito celular que vibraba dentro de mis pantalones, pero diablos eso era parte del curso a mi edad.

Me pasé las manos por la cara y corrí hacia el baño. Sosteniéndome en el lavabo, abrí la llave y me enjuagué antes de recordar que aún tenía puesto el traje. Irritado otra vez, me lo arranqué y lo tiré pieza por pieza a la silla más cercana que estaba afuera de la puerta. Y por último, me quité la corbata – aun con el nudo – lo pasé por mi cabeza y lo arrojé directamente a la mesita de café.

Y _entonces_ me lavé la cara, mi cuello que se sentía ardía, mis hombros demasiado tensos y mis brazos. Mierda, o me calmaba o Trowa me tenía que dejar de presionar. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta cual hubiera sido la lógica solución en esta situación. Diablos, si no nos tuviéramos que estar muriendo por quitarnos los pantalones uno del otro, no tendría que haber apuro para la ceremonia, ¿verdad? Así que, diablos, Trowa tenía otro punto a su favor.

Y se suponía que debía seguirme los pasos. Cual _suave_ casanova tuve que salir.

Cerré la llave y me quedé ahí parado. No podía escuchar a nadie moviéndose por el pasillo, pero me imaginé a Trowa salir de su cuarto, volteando a ver mi puerta cerrada y después yéndose a los elevadores. En las pantallas de seguridad en algún lugar al otro lado de la calle en el segundo piso, podría verse bien y contento. Pero en mi cabeza, se veía furioso.

Diablos, estuve así de cerca en cagarla.

Eso me hizo moverme. Me puse rápidamente unos pantalones cargo negros y un sweater de cuello de tortuga también negro. Me puse mis botas de combate negras y me fui. Entre a la cafetería justo para ver a Trowa acercarse a pagar dos bandejas idénticas de lasaña. Caminé hacia donde estaba y pasé mí siempre jodidamente confiable y presente tarjeta junto con la suya después de robarla de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Recoloqué su tarjeta y tomé mi bandeja de su mano sonriéndole.

"Gracias," murmuré, "No tenías por qué hacer eso."

"¿Qué no para eso son los prometidos?"

"¿Y si hubiera llegado tarde?" La bruja de la cafetería no lo dejaría tomar dos porciones para él mismo.

"Sabía que no lo harías." Y justo ahí, supe que aún confiaba en mí, aún tenía fe en mí. Pienso que no lo merecía, honestamente, pero iba a intentar ser ese tipo – intentar ser el compañero que debía ser – empezando ahora. Le sostuve la silla para él y después me senté en la mía tan cerca que podía sentir su pierna contra mi rodilla bajo la mesa.

Comimos en silencio, viendo como la cafetería se comenzaba a llenar de colegas y compañeros, aunque había muchas más personas que nunca había visto en las oficinas del edificio. Tuve que suponer que trabajaban en otros pisos. A primera instancia, puede que sea extraño que tantos extraños vivieran en el mismo edificio que nosotros. Pero, dado el hecho que el pueblo más cercano... diablos, la carretera más cercana estaba a más de veinte kilómetros, más allá de una pared de tres pisos de alto, con valla electrificada sobre las paredes de concreto y pasando los amplios campos abiertos, sin bosque, sin arbustos, o cualquier otra cubierta natural, casi todos los que vivieran en este lugar tenían que ser residentes. Las personas iban y venían regularmente. He notado nuevas caras cada dieciséis a veinte meses. Supongo que muchos tenían familias que visitaban los fines de semana o vacaciones. Nunca pregunté, así que realmente no sabía.

Pero, pronto iba a ser parte de esos tipos pronto; en unos pocos días, tendré un esposo con quien regresar a casa.

El tenedor de plástico casi en mi boca, me congelé. Diablos. ¿Cómo es que _ese_ pensamiento se coló a mi mente?

"¿Duo?"

Comencé a respirar nuevamente ante la insistencia suave de Trowa. "Nunca me di cuenta," murmuré arrepentido, "que no hablamos sobre quien realizaría la ceremonia." La nota que le pasé hoy tenía dibujos de bolitas y palitos de los dos en el altar, pero él no había dicho nada al respecto. "¿Esta bien con que le haya preguntado al Padre Daniels?"

"Claro."

Lo miré, notando que estaba avanzando tan lento por su comida como yo. Me pregunté acerca de eso. Tal vez su propio pasado, como el mío, no había ocurrido en la tierra de la abundancia.

Aun así, vacilé en terminar con la miseria de pasta que tenía en el tenedor. "¿Quieres venir a misa conmigo en la noche?"

Me lanzó una mirada cínica y giré mis ojos.

"Dios, Tro, no es como que con una vez te vas a convertir en un buen niñito católico."

Sonrió suavemente y me uní cuando me di cuenta que ni siquiera yo era tan bueno, tan niñito o tan católico. Y estuve expuesto a misa por años.

Cedió con un giro de su hombro derecho que pudiese ser considerado como una variedad exótica de encoger los hombros. "¿A qué hora?"

Volteé a ver el reloj. "En treinta minutos. ¿Quieres café o algo?"

Trowa asintió pero me detuvo con la mano cuando comencé a levantarme. Él fue y trajo los vasos para nosotros y me dejó sin habla asombrado cuando vi una sola galleta de chispas de chocolate en mi plato. Un café y una galleta – incliné la cabeza ante la nostalgia infantil y lo que debió ser – era con lo que normalmente terminaba mi cena. Huh. Tal vez no era el único que había estudiado las rutinas de todos los demás durante años.

Tomamos el café en silencio. Cada vez que me movía en mi silla, mi rodilla rozaba contra la pierna de Trowa y sostenía mi taza con ambas manos porque... bueno, solo porque sí. El espacio callado que ocupábamos me calmaba tan eficientemente como nuestros comentarios sarcásticos en la oficina que me mantenían cuerdo. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba impresionado que él me pudiera acomodar como lo hace. Aunque, recordando los años pasados, podía ver un patrón emergiendo. Él siempre tenía una respuesta para mí en la oficina y me acompañaba silenciosamente durante las pocas cenas que habíamos compartido.

No sabía qué hacer con esta información.

Nos fuimos antes de que Heero terminara su entrenamiento en el gimnasio. Apostaría dinero real (si lo tuviera) que ese tipo le rezaba a las mancuernas; si Heero tiene algún tipo de religión, lo encontraría en el sudor y en el adversario. Imagino que Wufei testarudamente continuaba con su meditación con el estómago vacío en un templo budista en el tercer piso, limpiando su mente de todos los números que vio hoy, y para ser honesto, Quatre probablemente estaba en el otro lado de la calle luchando con los reportes y estados de cuenta.

Extrañamente, me agrada que solo fuésemos nosotros dos: Trowa y yo.

Vi la misa de la tarde con nuevos ojos ahora que tenía a alguien a quien explicar las complejidades. Trowa atentamente agachó su cabeza para que pudiera explicarle al oído las instrucciones. Aún así sospechaba que esta no era la primera vez que iba a misa. Tenía demasiada gracia y confianza en sí mismo para ser un novato verdadero. No podía desagradarme la idea, había sido una linda sensación tener su hombro apoyado en el mío a veces. Lindo y, bueno, cálido.

Sonreí suavemente. Supongo que Trowa era naturalmente, um, sexy.

Probablemente fue algo bueno que solo cinco personas aparecieran para el servicio y todos estuvieran sentados a varios bancos de nosotros. En varios puntos durante la misa, me sorprendí al sentir un profundo sentimiento dentro de mí emergiendo, como si mi alma estuviera despertando y comenzara a agitarse. Y no voy a mentir, me sonrojé cuando mi mano se estremeció al lado de Trowa. Con suerte, me logré controlar bastante rápido.

Cuando terminó y "Que Dios esté con ustedes" aun estuviera haciendo eco en el pequeño espacio, me levanté y, con una mano en el codo de Trowa, lo guie hacia afuera. Normalmente me acercaba a hablar con el Padre Daniel, pero esta noche una mujer le estuvo lanzando miradas a Trowa y no me sentí como para quedarme otro rato.

Estaba un poco sorprendido que Trowa me haya dejado escoltarlo hacia el elevador justo como él lo había hecho más temprano y me di cuenta de varias cosas entonces. Primero, aunque Trowa parecía ser el más cómodo entre nosotros dos por la nueva er, relación, también parecía completamente dispuesto a seguir mi iniciativa si es que la aplicaba. Segundo, él había hecho mucho trabajo aquí, en cubrirme la espalda. Había mantenido las apariencias sin empujarme al departamento íntimo.

El último pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza fue que me di cuenta de él y yo aún no habíamos pasado a la lengua. Me pregunté por un momento si él se había retenido por mi beneficio o porque tenía un problema con meter su lengua en mi boca por el bien de la misión.

Bueno, supongo que había una o dos maneras de darme cuenta. Naturalmente, elegí la opción con el mayor potencial de que explotara en mi carota.

Como era mi turno en encaminarlo a su puerta, ahí fue cuando lo volteé hacia mí. No había resistencia en él cuando lo tomé y guie lentamente su cabeza hacia la mía. Y después mis labios estaban sobre los suyos otra vez y no tardé tiempo en preguntarme si esta era una buena idea. Una pequeña lamida fue la única advertencia y después las cosas pasaron a ser cercanas y _muy_ personales.

Ok, este sería mi primer beso de este tipo. Renuncié a mi iniciativa cuando pasó su lengua sobre la mía y después solo me montó. Y diablos, que paseo.

Trowa me sacudió contra él, su lengua entrando a mi boca una y otra vez, explorando todo el espacio dentro de mi paladar. Su aliento golpeaba mi mejilla y le respondí sus sonidos roncos con algo así como un gemido. En algún punto, cerré mis ojos. Probablemente porque mi cerebro se estaba sobrecargando con todos los datos sensoriales que de pronto estaban entrando y no podía acortarlo.

En la oscuridad, su esencia se combinó con su calor y la dureza de sus músculos y era como si me comiera vivo.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, mis brazos estaban alrededor de sus hombros – aunque podía apostar mi vida que no tenía idea de que _eso_ había pasado – y sus manos estaban apretando mi cintura, sosteniéndome hacia él. Lo miré por un rato, ocasionalmente parpadeando. Y no estoy diciendo que estaba jadeando o algo por el estilo, pero, uhm... entienden la idea.

"Um..." tartamudeé con mi mente completamente bloqueada. "Um..."

"Hmm," murmuró él, masajeando mis costados con sus palmas.

"Um," intenté – y fallé – otra vez.

Supongo que tiene puntos extras por _no_ reírse de mí. "¿Quieres pasar?"

Su voz profunda y suave y perturbadoramente sexy. Diablos, pero aún estaba intentando lidiar con el hecho de tener mi lengua enredada con otro hombre, con uno de mis compañeros durante la guerra, con mi compañero de misión, y entonces no podría con _eso_ al mismo tiempo. No ahora. Tal vez nunca.

Negué con mi cabeza. "Ca–" tuve que detenerme y aclarar mi garganta. "Católico," le recordé.

No parecía sorprendido. Me dije a mi mismo – firmemente – que _no_ estaba viendo ni decepción o resignación en su expresión.

"Buenas noches," logré decir.

"Buenas noches, buen chico católico," respondió Trowa con una pequeña sonrisa. Pasó su dedo índice por mi nariz y se fue, dejándome ahí con mi corazón aun latiendo fuerte, mis labios dormidos, y una seria situación desarrollándose en mis pantalones.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia mi apartamento y entré. Las cosas al sur se habían calmado un poco después de un trabajo de respiración. Si, supongo que Trowa y yo teníamos la parte del beso en la ceremonia completamente cubierto con toda la práctica que habíamos tenido. Y creo que estaba ansioso por ver la expresión en la cara de nuestros amigos.

Lo que me recordaba: tenía invitaciones por hacer y entregar.

Probablemente era anormal cuanto disfrutaba en mis misiones. Pero ya saben, si es lo último que haga, entonces quiero reírme todo el camino mientras dure. Solo era una rebanada de mi filosofía súper secreta y personal.

"¿Qué. Es. Esto?" demandó Wufei cuando llegué a su escritorio a las 9:15 a la mañana siguiente como un verdadero entusiasta.

"¡Una sorpresa!" le respondí divertido para poder ver como su ceja se contraía. Justo – ¡Sí! ¡Ahí está! Amo mi trabajo.

Su mirada oscura se movió de la tarjeta hacia mí y viceversa. "Tú... Barton... Esto...!"

Como parecía que solo podía procesar eso, decidí rescatarle el trasero. "Sí que sí, y este domingo. Espero que puedas ir. Bueno, tengo aun que terminar las entregas," canté, agitando dos invitaciones restantes en el aire.

Wufei ignoró los datos que se supone tenía que trabajar y solo me miró.

Le di una sonrisa, un guiño, y baile dos pasos antes de dirigirme hacia la cueva del CEO.

"Hey, Heero," le saludé, apoyando mi cadera en su escritorio ordenado. Me ignoró, así que me tome el tiempo en alinear la invitación de Quatre como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una estrella ninja y luego la deje ir. Aún debo de tener la antigua Magia Maxwell porque zumbó y pasó por el aire para después golpearle en la cabeza y después cayera sobre el bonche de reportes de presupuesto que tenía.

"¿Duo?" preguntó, levantando la invitación.

"El único y original," le afirmé, y después dejé caer la invitación de Heero sobre su teclado donde tenía que tomarla para quitarla del camino.

Escuché a Quatre asombrarse dentro de su oficina y lo volteé a ver para encontrarme con sus ojos completamente abiertos. "¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo...?" tartamudeó.

Sonreí. Un movimiento en la esquina de mi ojo hizo que volteara a ver a Heero. Acababa de abrir su invitación.

Después la cerró, metódicamente la regresó a su sobre y la dejó a un lado. "Esta noche. Estera de lucha. 17:30 horas," me informó.

"¿Oh?" dije, determinado a que trabajara por ello. "¿Quieres que vaya y te anime, amigo?"

Me hecho una mirada. "Trae tu mejor juego."

Casi mi ahogo con mi risa. Estaba seguro que había agarrado esa frase de mí. Escucharla salir de su boca me hizo cuestionar si estaba en la dimensión correcta.

"No me dejes moretones," le ordené, dejando sobre la mesa las condiciones de aceptar. "Si termino cogeando hacia el altar, Trowa comerá tu baso para el almuerzo."

Y _finalmente_ obtuve el gruñido de Heero. Dios, estaba empezando a desesperarme por escucharlo otra vez. Al menos aún había algo de mi antiguo compañero ahí dentro en alguna parte. Lástima que tuve que sacarcelo a la luz del día con ganchos hechos de Gundanium.

Satisfecho con mi trabajo aquí – por ahora – maté los próximos veinte minutos contemplando el enfriador de agua y luego deambulé hacia el closet de Trowa, justo a tiempo para nuestra dosis diaria de comentarios fuera de lugar. ¿O era acaso más como un pellizco metafórico sobre su trasero ahora?

"¿Adivina quién?" canté a través de la puerta cerrada.

Trowa contestó casi inmediatamente. Abrió la puerta completamente, se apoyó sobre la pared, hizo esa cosa donde agarra con sus manos la perilla, ladeó su cabeza y reflexionó, "Mmm. Luces familiar." Procedió a mirarme de arriba... a abajo... y arriba otra vez. "¿También saliste del closet?"

Definitivamente más como un pellizco en el trasero. ¿Qué diablos?

"Alguien se siente ingenioso el día de hoy," le respondí ignorando la sensación de asfixia al casi tragarme mi propia lengua.

Levantó una ceja y su ojo izquierdo se los juro, brillaba. "¿Y cómo me esta funcionando?"

 _Bastante bien,_ no le dije. "No renuncies a tu empleo,"

Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y realmente soltó una risa. Me encontré riendo también junto con él, como si su sonido fuera contagioso.

Y después, se inclinó hacia adelante, aún sosteniéndose en la puerta y el ligero movimiento me tomaron completamente desprevenido. Esa es mi excusa de completamente perder la cabeza: Vi de pronto un destello de Trowa – una camiseta sin mangas negra y con mallas – en un gimnasio, sus manos envueltas y agarrando fuertemente unos aros mientras se levantaba hacia una posición de cruz que siempre hizo me borró la mente y dejó caer mi boca abierta cada vez que los veía en los videos de compeonatos de gimnasia. No creo haya hecho un ruido o algo, pero debió haber un cambio en mi expresión o respiración porque los labios de Trowa se alzaron en una secretiva sonrisa.

"¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos?"

"Que suerte para mí, que no tienes dinero."

"Eso está bien," me respondió, "Hay una buena oportunidad de que _ambos_ tengamos suerte pronto."

Esta vez, cuando empujó su carrito con cubeta y trapeador fuera del closet, deliberadamente pasó a mi lado. Sus largos dedos rozaron mi muñeca y mi mano antes de que caminara por el pasillo haciendo paso a la productividad.

Estoy bastante seguro que _mi_ productividad estuvo abajo todo el tiempo después de _ese_ interludio. Hundí mi trasero en mi silla frente a la computadora. Di clicks, mandé correos. Pero no podría decirte que estaba escrito en cada uno de esos malditos correos.

Cuando Trowa pasó con el bote de basura, no le arrojé ningún dibujo. Solo lo miré mientras pasaba a mi lado. Y, era yo, ¿o el tipo se había vuelto exponencialmente más sexy en últimos dos días? Digo, diablos. No podía ver su boca sin recordar ese beso ardiente y profundo de anoche. Y, mierda, ni siquiera podía voltear a ver su oreja sin recordar que tan cálido era o cuán bien olía. El último insulto era ese pedazo de piel que se asomaba por su cuello. Maldita sea pero _esa_ pequeña tentación llevaba mis impulsores a máxima potencia. Era solo por un poco de orgullo que mantenía el cohete aún en la zona de despegue.

Oh, como esperaba ver la hora de salida. Estaba todo listo y no tenía a nadie a quien torturar. Gracias a Dios que Heero se había – más o menos – ofrecido.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije de los moretones?" le dije como manera de saludo mientras me quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines a la orilla del tapete de lucha. Era aún temprano por la tarde y el lugar estaba desierto. Supongo que como no había testigos, tenía que recordárselo.

Heero, ya parado en el tapete usando esos malditos y estúpidos shorts de licra, me miró brevemente.

"Si, bueno, eso no aplica para ti," le informé y comenzamos a rodearnos el uno al otro, manos arriba y listas.

No era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos en el tapete. Diablos, recientemente parecía que esto era mi otra religión. Si durábamos lo suficiente, Heero normalmente ganaba pero, por Dios, le hacía la lucha. Nadie escapaba una estrangulación como Duo Maxwell.

Heero me sorprendió al lanzarse primero. Y me escabullí de su camino, riendo. "Hey, ahora. Si sigues así, voy a empezar a pensar que me extrañaste, amigo."

Su ceja derecha se arqueó. Esa fue mi primera y única advertencia. Él se abalanzó hacia mí con una palma abierta, pero sabía que esta maniobra solo era para sacarme de mi balance antes de que se aventara. Bailé fuera de su rango con una sonrisa maniática.

"Supongo que no es lo mismo cuando Wufei te patea el trasero, ¿eh?"

Heero sacó uno a de sus perturbadoras sonrisas. Estuve en guardia inmediatamente. "Si, mi ego ha estado sufriendo."

Y después lanzó su Ataque Inevitable Bajo La Manga de la Suciedad de YuiTM. Caí al tapete con un golpe hueco que resonó en el lugar. Giré. Luché. Y después lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

Torcí completamente mi torso bajo su peso y alcé mis caderas. Si estuviera bailando breakdance en alguna calle, terminaría por hacer un giro de cabeza pero el momentum fue solo suficiente para lanzarlo a un lado. Me giré y sentí como mi trenza lo golpeó por en la nariz y después birncó fuera de mi rango de visión.

Me hinqué fuera de su alcance e intenté no reírme ante su expresión confundida. Tal vez debí usar un papel periódico enrollado. Tenía la misma mirada que un perrito sorprendido.

"¡Ja! Ese fue un fracaso de reflejo a la velocidad del rayo, amigo. ¿Estás alentándote a tu vieja edad?"

No contestó mis burlas verbales, pero Bueno estaba ocupado intentando mantenerse a la par conmigo. Cualquiera que te diga que la lucha es todo sobre la fuerza esta obviamente jugando por las reglas y, en una pelea _real_ , ese tipo de pensamiento te dará un trasero M-U-E-R-T-O, bien muerto.

La tercera vez que tiré a Heero y rodé fuera, retomando mi postura a una distancia segura, pensé en aplicar un poco de mis tácticas Odiosas Maxwell. "¿Qué tal tu ego?" le pregunté diabólicamente.

"Solo estoy calentando," dijo sin emoción, ni un poco asustado.

De mi extensiva experiencia, sabía que eso no era bueno para mí. Me dirigí hacia sus talones antes de que pudiera cumplir su amenaza. Rodamos y nos retorcimos. Heero era fuerte y pesado, pero yo era rápido y flexible. Cuando nos encaramos por una sexta ocasión durante el encuentro, noté una figura silenciosa figura apoyada por la puerta.

Diablos. Trowa.

Hasta ahí llegué antes de que tuviera que esquivar y girar mi trasero fuera del alcance de Heero. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse y yo comenzara a obsesionarme por nuestra audiencia, ejecuté mi Ataque Kamikaze Sorpresa de Shinigami patentado.

Suena más asombroso de lo que realmente eso. Básicamente, lo tomé abrazándolo mientras brincaba y después lo tiraba por la espalda.

"¡Ja! ¡Gané!" declare y después saqué mi trasero de ahí antes de que Heero pudiera contraatacar. Le sonreí desde la orilla del tapete. Con mis dos pies en el piso del gimnasio, Heero tenía pocas opciones más que tirar su postura de lucha.

Y lo hizo rezongando. "Tramposo," anunció.

"Bueno, para nada soy Wufei." Y si él quisiera una pelea justo, era a él a quien tenía que preguntarle.

Heero negó con su cabeza mofándose abatido mientras se acercaba a la pila de zapatos. Saludé a Trowa, señalándole que me diera un minuto más, y después me moví hacia una de las bancas cercanas para ponerme mis botas. Sorprendentemente, Heero se sentó a mi lado.

Murmuró muy silenciosamente, "¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?" No tenía que voltear a ver hacia Trowa para que entendiera a lo que se refería.

Giré mis ojos. "No es ciencia espacial, hombre. Las personas se casan todo el tiempo."

Heero continuó, frunciendo el ceño levemente. "Habrá daños colaterales." Todo eso era parte del plan. "Esos registros serán públicos," añadió. Nuevamente, parte del plan.

"Sí, sí. Lo sé. Pero, mierda Heero, ya pasaron cuatro años. Mientras los cinco más grandes terroristas quienes salvaron a la maldita civilización estén encerrados y sean de utilidad, a nadie le va a importar."

Heero solo asintió. No era uno de sus "Diablos, estás siendo lógico así que tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo" pero era más bien su _ninmu ryokai_.

"Buena suerte," dijo secamente. Le dio a sus agujetas un último apretón, se levantó y se dirigió fuera de la habitación. Lo vi darle a Trowa un saludo con su cabeza mientras pasaba pero no dijo nada más.

No dudo que él ya haya tenido unas cuantas palabras con Trowa, también, pero probablemente esperó hasta que yo no estuviera por ahí para decir lo que sea que estuviera pensando. Era algo lindo saber que Heero estaba preocupado por mí. Diablos, cualquier indicación que aún había una chispa del viejo fuego en él era bienvenida. Él había sido mi primer hermano en armas... bueno, desde que le disparé. Era bueno tenerlo de regreso.

Volteé hacia arriba, alcanzando el ojo Trowa fijado en mí. Parecía ser el Trowa viejo durante la guerra, apoyado en la puerta, usando pantalones de mezclilla y un cuello de tortuga con sus brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho. Estaba completamente estático. _Demasiado_ estático. Mierda. Tal vez estaba pensando que yo hubiera preferido a Heero para la misión. Tal vez estaba pensando que había cancelado la boda ahora que mi viejo compañero parecía estar regresando.

Lo cual era completamente ridículo. Claro, Heero era mi compañero original, pero si tuviera que hacer la elección otra vez, aun así eligiría a Trowa para esto. Como dije, Heero era mi compañero original así que lo conocía y me conocía a mí mismo lo suficiente para saber que uno o los dos estaría gritando y arrancando su propio cabello antes del final del primer día.

Me levanté y caminé hacia mi... er, prometido, presumiendo mi impresionante y sudada gloria. "Estás a tiempo," le felicité, "No solo te pude asombrar y sorprender con mis poderes de guerrero, pero pienso que estaba comenzando a extrañarte."

Y justo como si alguien encendiera una luz, se relajó otra vez. Sus brazos se aflojaron y los dejó caer completamente. Se quitó de la pared y, con una pequeña sonrisa, molestó, "¿Tan pronto?"

"Corto periodo de atención," admití.

Él asintió pensativamente. "Entendido. La próxima vez que quiera tu atención, intentaré un ataque aéreo."

"Eso definitivamente te hará notar, aunque puede que no te de ningún punto."

Sin decir una palabra, Trowa se acercó y plantó sus labios sobre los míos, sacándome un susto y después se invitó solo a mi boca. Fue corto, caliente y _muy_ notorio.

"¿Qué tal eso?" preguntó alejándose.

"Bastante bien," tuve que admitir. Aun me molestaba que me agrada pero... al diablo. Me estaba casando con este hombre. Se _supone_ que me agradara cuando me besara.

"¿Cuántos puntos me gané?"

Sonreí ante su expresión. Dios, era casi como si le importara. "Te haré saber cuándo el marcador deje de estar empatado."

"Tú has eso," contestó, viéndome con una mirada verde brillante. Me dije a mi mismo que aún estaba enrojecido por mi anterior esfuerzo. No había manera de que estuviera sonrojándome por solo una _mirada_. Ni de broma.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: LOVE SONGS FOR THE GENUINELY

**Capítulo 3: Love Songs for the Genuinely Cunning**

 _Es una manera extraña de decir que sé que se supone te amo..._

Quatre me arrinconó después. Sabía que venía y sabía que no podía evitar al Señor Ceo Corazón del Espacio, así que tome una página del manual de misiones de Heero y me encontré cabeza con cabeza con mi Cañón Laser cuando él lanzó su asalto frontal justo después de la cena.

"Hey, Q. ¿Verdad o castigo?"

"¿Q-Qué?" tartamudeó ante mí, forzando su brillante sonrisa ante su desconcierto.

Lo moví hacia mi departamento con una gran ovación de bienvenida. Lástima que mi departamento se veía básicamente idéntico al de él. Los cinco teníamos estos apartamentos "cómodos" y eficientes. Supongo que para desalentar fiestas. Y después el hecho de que la cámara de seguridad y el micrófono instalados sobre la puerta se encendieran cada vez que un visitante provea una conveniente sábana mojada en caso de charlas privadas y conspiratorias.

Me volteé de tal manera que lo arrinconé en mi única silla. Me apoyé sobre el escritorio y mis pies sobre el asiento de la silla plástica.

Pensando aún en los zombis de seguridad que tenían una línea clara de visión y audio en la habitación, dije, "Verdad o castigo. O elijo por ti."

"Er... verdad, supongo. ¿Qué?"

"Dímelo a mí cara. ¿Existe alguna razón por la que Trowa y yo no deberíamos de seguir con esto el domingo?"

Parpadeó perplejo.

Esperé. He conocido a Quatre casi tanto como a Heero. De hecho, Quatre y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos después de la autodestrucción exitosa de Heero. Claro, que en su momento, pensé que _realmente_ él estaba muerto así que... Quatre, más que los demás, había estado en mi peor momento. Bueno tal vez no el peor peor, pero bastante desdichado.

Él básicamente me llevó de una casa de seguridad a otra, jalándome como si fuera el rey a su reina en un juego de ajedrez llamado "vida." Así que conocía esa mirada en sus ojos, la sutil calculación que pasaba todas las posibles interpretaciones a mi pregunta.

Le ayudé con un poco de camuflaje, solo en caso que estuviera esperando una apertura. "Sé que tú y Trowa eran cercanos. Él fue el primer piloto que conociste..."

La expresión de Quatre se aclaró y negó con su cabeza. "Si, eso es cierto, solo somos amigos. Eso es todo lo que hemos sido"

"¿Y estás feliz con eso?" le pregunté tentando las aguas.

Él asintió, su brillante sonrisa regresó. Supongo que cuando la tiró en el pasillo, no la había perdido completamente. "Bastante."

"Bueno eso... um..." ¿Cómo decirlo con tacto? Me quebré la cabeza pero no pude usar las palabras amenamente, así que solo lo solté, "¿Ese no es el incidente Zero hablando? Porque, tu sabes, han pasado años y..."

"Duo. Está bien. Trowa y yo hemos llegado a un entendido al respecto hace mucho tiempo." Y pude ver el tipo de paz en su expresión la que solo llega después de una catarsis. Si, esas son viejas noticias. Suspiré aliviado.

"Así que te trae por aquí si no estás planeando en desafiarme a un duelo por su honor, ¿Winner?"

Él soltó una risa. "Una pequeña cosa llamada felicitaciones," contestó, sus ojos azules brillando felizmente, "y el hecho que no se dan por sí mismas."

"Ah."

Quatre se levantó de la silla y cruzó el cuarto para darme un abrazo. Me levanté un poco del escritorio para recibirlo, con aún un pie sobre la silla de plástico.

"Felicidades, Duo. Los dos serán muy felices juntos."

"Gracias." Le respondí, mi mano sobre su hombro apretando suavemente de la manera que él lo ha hecho tantas veces en el pasado. De hecho, él había sido quien me había enseñado este abrazo en particular. "Así que, ¿te veremos el domingo por la tarde en la capilla?"

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió. Se alejó y me dio una mirada seria. "No me lo perdería por nada."

"¿Ni por quiché de espinaca?" Porque estaba bastante seguro que eso era la cena del Domingo. También que ese era su favorito.

"Ni siquiera por quiché de espinaca," me informó y de pronto sentí que mi pecho se hacía una un desastre cálido y meloso. Carraspeé un poco y le di una palmada en el hombro.

"Y..." continuó, "si la prensa intenta algo contra ti y Trowa sobre esto, haré lo que pueda para ayudarte."

"Gracias." Respondí, sabiendo cuánto podría costarle a Quatre esta oferta. Él era un prisionero igual que el resto de nosotros, pero aun así había un poco de la influencia del Heredero Marca Winner. Intercediendo por nuestra parte probablemente le quitaría todo lo que le quedaba. "Deberías de quedarte con esa reserva de doscientos kilos, amigo," insistí, "y conseguirnos una sala de cine o algo así instalado en este maldito edificio."

"¿O un Armani?"

Solté una risa. "Diablos, ¿Dónde pondríamos esas cosas elegantes? La tienda del primero piso es bastante buena para esta creciente metrópolis y lo sabes."

Su sonrisa se aplacó y se mantuvo callado y algo triste. "Es tu boda, Duo. ¿Seguro desearías usar un traje?"

"Nah." Me sacudí de los hombros el 'lo-lamento-por-ti' que podía ver en sus ojos. "¿Cómo va ese viejo dicho? ¿Algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y azul?" Levanté mi mano para contar cada uno: "Mi trenza es vieja; nuestra relación es nueva; supongo que mi tarjeta cuenta como prestada y la corbata que me diste es un azul marino. Lo tengo todo cubierto."

Si no lo conociera – Si no conociera que Quatre fue un soldado bastante fuerte y un excelente piloto durante la guerra – pensaría que estaba intentando aguantarse las lágrimas. Nah. No podía ser cierto.

Antes que pudiera bromear sobre que él podía entregar a Trowa en la boda, estaba siendo ahogado a la Winner. Tenía sus brazos por alrededor de mis hombros en un gran abrazo de oso. Diablos, podía esperar algo así de Rashid, pero no el pequeño Sr. CEO.

"Solo estoy tan, _tan_ feliz por ustedes," me explicó con una voz ronca. "Trowa es tan feliz contigo, Y es claro que tu sientes lo mismo..."

Er... ¿en serio?

Se alejó un paso y admitió, "Esta es la primera vez en los últimos cuatro años que he sentido que hicimos lo correcto."

Hice una sonrisa chueca, "Si." No dije como las bodas en el infierno podrían ser diferentes. O las bodas en prisión. Solo me callé y le seguí la corriente.

Mientras que Quatre me dio una sonrisa de despedida, me pregunté si sospechaba sobre que era exactamente esta boda, si pensó por un solo momento que este romance no era, ya sabe, genuino.

El problema fue que me encontré a mí mismo olvidando cual era todo el maldito punto de todo esto, y eso, damas y caballeros, era peligroso.

Hablando de peligroso, aún tenía una visita más con quien llevar este Coro de Navidad y él, más que los otros dos, se especializaba en ataques sorpresa que no podías ver llegar. Diablos, ni siquiera sentías cuando te pegaba; solo te dabas cuenta que estabas herido porque el golpe comenzaba a arder.

Supuse que Wufei ya había terminado de meditar todas las urgencias al azar que sentía de golpear con la palma de su mano en la cara de todas las personas en la oficina, así que ahora sería un buen momento para lidiar con su reacción de todo esto. Aun así, hubiera sido lindo tener a Heero cubriéndome la espalda.

Pausé mientras me ponía nuevamente las botas y reconsideré mi último pensamiento... y llegué a la misma conclusión. Si, elegiría a Heero para esto. No quería a que Trowa encarara la perspicacia de Wufei con su sabelotodo. Eso es lo que hace a éste tan abrasivo. Diablos, para Wufei, las palabras eran realmente un arma y las usaba bastante bien. Si él tenía algo duro que decir, Trowa no tenía porque oírlo. Especialmente si era duro _y_ relevante.

Pasando mi tarjeta de acceso, silbé mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el departamento de Wufei. No contestó el timbre, ni siquiera cuando me incliné por un minuto entero y comencé a timbrar una tonada navideña. Hm. Aunque estuviera en la ducha, él me hubiera escuchado y decidiría que merecía morir. Debe estar aun meditando.

Bajé hacia el templo. El templo no era lo único en el tercer piso, claro. Estaba el cuarto de té Japonés el cual jamás he tenido más que cero interés por él. Había una biblioteca. Sin acceso a Internet, obviamente, pero tenían libros reales y electrónicos. Me he topado con Trowa por esos pasillos una o dos veces. De hecho, una vez me lo encontré sumido hasta su barbilla en un puff inflado con su nariz atorada en una copia de El Corcel Negro de Walter Farley.

¿Qué tenía este hombre y los animales?

Diablos, si en algún momento se nos permite salir de esta bandeja de cubos de hielo glorificada, supongo que saldría el tema. No había caso preguntar eso ahora cuando ni siquiera se nos permitía una pulga de mascota. Aun así, si Trowa tenía una de esas, estoy seguro que la podría entrenar para volar un Gundam.

Y sí, pagaría por ver eso.

El tercer piso estaba en absoluto silencio y yo automáticamente silencié mis pasos. Caminé por el pasillo hacía la pared con puertas corredizas que estaban frente al templo. Qué bueno, porque la puerta más lejana hacia la derecha estaba abierta y, sentado en el centro del tatami en la habitación se encontraba Wufei. Usaba su ropa blanca como la que tenía durante la guerra, lo que probablemente simbolizaba mente libre de distracciones como comics y chicas, y estaba arrodillado sobre sus piernas con sus pies descalzos cruzados uno sobre el otro debajo de él. Estaba en, dos palabras o menos, perfecta serenidad. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía si respiraba. Y después, recordé nuestro tiempo en la Base Lunar cuando nuestros captores habían cerrado el oxígeno de la celda y como él simplemente se puso a meditar en algo así como tres respiraciones por minuto.

El tipo era impresionante. En más maneras que solo el ataque verbal ninja.

Me incliné hacia la habitación y debatí en la manera más silenciosa de quitarme las botas.

A pesar de estar en Modo Indetectable, Wufei aun así me llamó antes de que me fuera imposible resistir hacer mi acto de presencia. "Te tardaste," me informó.

"Trowa puede que esté de acuerdo contigo," respondí, sintiéndome un poco malévolo. "El hombre tiene un serio caso de tensión sexual sin resolver."

Wufei no se dignó en responder. De alguna manera, no me sorprendió.

"Así que," comencé. "Vamos al punto. Heero y Quatre ya dijeron su parte."

Él rezongó suavemente. "¿E hiciste todo el camino hasta aquí abajo para entregar medio kilo de carne?"

¿Lo hice? Espera. Esto es lo que Wufei hace. Tiene un Doctorado en Joder la Mente. "Olvídalo entonces." Contesté, volteándome para irme.

"La vida es frágil, Maxwell," lo escuché decir suavemente. Le seguí dando la espalda sin voltearlo a ver. Solo esperé.

"Cuídense el uno al otro," concluyó.

Y con eso, solté el aire que había aguantado. "Lo haremos," prometí y saqué mi trasero de ahí. No fue hasta que sentí el jalón de gravedad en el elevador mientras subía hacia el piso residencial que las palabras de Wufei realmente me golpearon.

Me estoy casando con Trowa, y estaba aceptando – hasta cierto punto – responsabilidad por su felicidad y bienestar. Y, dado que estaba bastante seguro lo que iba a ocurrir en la ceremonia y nuestra pequeña adición al registro público...

Mierda.

Me recargué en la pared del elevador e intenté no vomitar.

Maldita seas Wufei. Él te golpea donde menos esperas cada maldita vez y no retira sus golpes tampoco. Hay una razón del porqué invierto tanto esfuerzo en burlarme de él e irritarlo durante las horas de oficina: porque incluso el comentario más pequeño de él tiene el poder de atormentarte toda la mugrosa noche hasta que llores y le prometas a tu primogénito que el Dios del sueño existe a cambio de una hora fuera de tus propios pensamientos.

¿Es esa la voz de la experiencia? Sin comentarios.

Así que, si, no estoy diciendo que no dormí bien toda la noche pero, si hubiese sido así, al menos sabría de quien fue la culpa.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el amanecer – bueno, ok, a las 6:32 pero bastante cerca – y asusté el café de la mano de Brett cuando entré al lobby de mi purgatorio corporativo cruzando la calle.

"Debo estar alucinando," declaró con poco estilo, dejando su aún humeante taza de café y tallándose los ojos.

Sostuve un dedo demandando silenciosamente que mantuviera ese pensamiento y continué con mi camino hacia la máquina expendedora cerca de los elevadores. Pasé mi tarjeta y obtuve una botella de algo frío, efervescente, brillante con colorante neón para despertar. Estaba bastante seguro que mi segundo aire no iba a aparecer hasta como las 9:30 así que necesitaba todo el azúcar y cafeína que podía obtener. No que tuviera un hábito de beber algo de púdrete-los-dientes-embotellada, pero al menos una ocasión se presentaba a la semana en que consideraba la maligna necesidad. Hoy, ya podía decirlo, iba a ser uno de esos días.

Regresando al escritorio de recepción en el lobby donde Bret aún me estaba mirándome como si una forma de vida alienígena se acercara, comencé con mi línea clásica de Maxwell el Indiferente mientras me recargaba contra el mueble pulido de madera.

"Así que, buenos días y todo eso," saludé, abriendo la botella de soda e ingiriendo una enorme proporción de la bebida.

"Buenos días," contestó plenamente. Parpadeó un par de veces y yo sonreí.

"Te tengo una pregunta para ti," seguí. En términos generales, es ventaja para ti lanzar el primer ataque mientras el enemigo está aun figurativamente hablando, agarrándose el trasero. "Si un tipo fuese a casarse, ¿Con quién se tiene que ver para cambiar los arreglos de vivienda?"

Era divertido ver a Bret procesar esa información. Casi valió la pena por la hora que pasé la noche anterior pensando si era muy tarde para llegar con Trowa una vez más (además del hecho que habíamos intercambiado nuestras buenas noches – oh tan entusiásticamente y sin palabras – en mi departamento no más que una hora más temprano). Casi valía la pena también por la culpa que me mordía el trasero por el hecho de que aún no le había _dicho_ a Trowa el plan de juego para que todos los cinco de nosotros nos saliéramos de aquí de una vez por todas. Él ni siquiera tenía idea a lo que se había inscrito y me estaba dando demasiado crédito a mí mismo si pensaba por un minuto que una _sesión_ conmigo lo iba cubrir. Solo rezaba que, cuando todo fuese dicho y hecho, el fin justificara los medios.

Oh, estaba seguro que Trowa – tan camaleón como sea – estaría bien una vez que la mierda golpeara el techo, pero simplemente no podía tomar el riesgo de ser escuchado o espiado. Si fuese un artista, esta misión sería mi obra maestra y no podía ser descubierta antes de que fuese completada. Si mis planes fueran expuestos, eso sería el fin de todo. Probablemente nunca obtendríamos otra oportunidad. Y, diablos, no me importaba que tan malo se pusieras los ojitos de perrito de Q, jamás estaría de acuerdo con pasar el resto de mi vida como un esclavo corporativo _otra vez._ La muerte primero, eso digo. Y ya que estaba 99.9% seguro que Trowa sentía lo mismo, la culpa se echó para atrás.

Tome otro trago de mi algo carbonatado con sabor antinatural cítrico y esperé a que Bret organizara sus pensamientos.

"¿Es esa una pregunta hipotética, Sr. Maxwell?"

Le di mi sonrisa de solo-entre-nosotros. "Ven este Domingo y no lo será."

Parpadeó otra vez y con una voz como del corazón dijo, "Felicidades."

"Gracias. Así que... ¿Con quién tengo que hablar para obtener un departamento para dos?"

"Checaré," se ofreció con gusto y me recargué aún más mientras él presionaba un botón para la línea del teléfono. Bueno, supongo que _parecía_ que solo me recargaba. Lo cual claro que no estaba haciendo. Los micro-transmisores no se plantan solos, saben.

Saqué del bolsillo de mis pantalones el dispositivo que se veía bastante inofensivo. Hasta esta mañana, lo estaba manteniendo escondido en un compartimento en el tacón de mi bota junto con la información que contenía. Por ello, el amor hacia mis botas.

Dios bendiga a Howard. Él me había preparado completamente para éste día cuando se dio cuenta como las cosas avanzaban. Estoy bastante seguro que tiene una debilidad por nosotros cinco, por ende todos los problemas que ha pasado para llegar a nuestro eventual escape. El código en el correo que usaba para mandarme actualizaciones como no deseado por la bandeja de Trabajos de Caridad de WEI era nuevo y completamente diferente al usado durante la guerra. Otro objeto útil fue este micro-transmisor en donde he guardado los planos esquemáticos del complejo y especificaciones del sistema. Cinco minutos después de que Quatre nos dijera el plan para mantenernos fuera de prisión de por vida, investigué los lugares a donde probablemente nos enviarían. Sabía que no terminaríamos en las colonias. Demasiado espacio ahí para nuestras travesuras con el entrenamiento que obtuvimos nosotros cinco con (literal) cada fibra de nuestro cuerpo sobre como hackear y romper cada sistema electrónico conocido en el universo. No, no nos encerrarían en una colonia en donde algún día nos apoderaríamos de ella. Diablos, trece minutos con la base de datos de la colonia y estaríamos reinando el espacio. Tendrían que traer a Zechs para hacer explotar la colonia entera. Aunque estoy bastante seguro que lo haría, también. Bastardo psicópata.

Pero no, no había vida en la colonia para nosotros. No era de esperarse, que nos mandaran a todos a la Tierra. Algún lugar remoto. Esta y otras tres instalaciones de WEI eran apropiadas para el trabajo. Había hackeado y descargado todo de cada una de ellas y lo había guardado en este lindo, y útil micro-transmisor. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era insertarlo en una línea externa y la información saldría hacia unos viejos contactos de la guerra. Uno de los cuales – Howard – estaba ahora en la posición de suministrar la logística necesaria para la extracción.

Si, Howard probablemente ya tenía todos los esquemas del edificio y esa mierda, pero lo que no tenía era la señal de alguien desde dentro que estábamos dispuestos a escapar. Esa era la clave. Con todos los hombres que Howard tenía en su cama (y eso _sí que era_ una imagen mental), tendría que probar primero que queríamos salir antes de arriesgar el asalto. Pero estaba seguro que era un riesgo que valía la pena tomar si pensaban que podían obtener cooperación inmediata de al menos un expiloto Gundam.

Pero el truco, era que no podía dejar que se identificara al desertor, al Judas, no si quería que todos los cinco saliéramos. Si ellos se daban cuenta que había mandado un mensaje, entonces solo me llevarían a mí, lo que no haría nada de bien para el resto de mi plan.

Así que, hoy implementaré la fase uno, usando un teléfono semi-público. Esperaba que mi mensaje hiciera lo que fue programado para hacer, tomaría mucha computación para rastrear ya sea la fuente o el destino y para cuando alguien encuentre este pequeño aparatito unido a la línea telefónica, planeaba yo estar para nada cerca de aquí.

Así que cuando Bret tomó el teléfono, colgué mis manos por sobre la orilla del escritorio cerca de la parte trasera del dispositivo y, usando la botella de soda como cubierta, inserté la pinza pequeña y de color negro al igualmente cable negro del teléfono. El contacto de metal del grosor de una aguja en el interior del micro-transmisor se deslizó hacia el cable cubierto de plástico y topó con los cables de metal.

Estaba dentro.

Y mientras Bret usaba la línea externa para hablar con alguien en los cuarteles centrales, eso significaba que mi paquete de alegría estaba en camino. Supuse que tomaría la gran parte de tres días para que Howard revolviera los aviones – uno para decodificar y trazar el mensaje, otro para echar aire caliente y besar mi trasero, y el tercero para que la logística tomara forma – así que calculaba una ventana de cuatro cómodos días antes de nuestro "rescate." Howard aun así necesitaría una distracción para entrar al complejo y _por eso_ necesitaba una cómoda cabina de luna de miel para dos.

Mientras Bret colgaba el teléfono, pregunté, "Así que, ¿Qué dijeron los _guajolotes grandes_?"

Levantó el pulgar. "Seguridad tiene que darles a ti y tu pareja nuevas tarjetas de acceso y programarlas para una suite vacía."

"Ah. Así que necesitaras el nombre de mi prometido"

"Esa es la idea general."

"Trowa Barton," respondí con una sensación de anticipación, me preguntaba como eso iba a caerle al buen y viejo Bret.

Me dio otra mirada incrédula, vio hacia mi trenza de pelo que pasaba por mi hombro y asintió. Ahora, generalmente, me agrada Bret. Como mencioné antes, tiene un sentido del humor que va con su pistola de electrochoques que lleva en bolsillo de su camisa. Un plus para cualquiera. Pero tenía que resistirme ese movimiento involuntario por ese pequeño gesto. Solo porque un hombre tiene el pelo largo no significa ni una mierda cuando se trata de su orientación sexual. Pero tenía que hacerlo pensar que así era. Correr por todos lados y gritar "¡Soy heterosexual!" con todas mis fuerzas no iba a hacer muy productivo.

Además, ya ni _estaba_ seguro que fuera heterosexual cuando se trataba de Trowa "El Maestro del Beso" Barton. Tomé otro trago de mi soda en lugar de sentirme culpable.

Bret continuó, "le haré saber a seguridad."

"¿Así que esperamos visitas más tarde?" pregunté.

"Altamente probable,"

"Claro, supongo que eso significa que tengo tiempo para mi cereal después de todo." Caminé hacia la puerta, lanzando mi trenza hacia mi espalda. Consideré subir, pero sabía que solo me estaría resistiendo la urgencia de tocar el timbre de Trowa. (En más de un sentido, ja.) Y para esta misma hora el lunes, probablemente estaremos pasando mucho más tiempo juntos, así que me desvié hacia la cafetería.

El café estaba en su punto y tenía un aroma fresco, tiré la botella media vacía de refresco y me serví algo más decente con que drogarme. Después encontré algo de compañía. Heero se encontraba en una silla en la mesa más cercana a la puerta pero resguardado de un inmediato descubrimiento por quienes entrasen. Típico. Solté mi charola frente a él y su botella de agua fría y platos vacíos.

"Estás sentado en la silla de Trowa," me informó Heero.

"Él no la está usando," dije. "Además, cuando él llegue, puede sentarse en la mía."

Heero parpadeó un par de veces, claramente sin estar asombrado. "Tú no tienes una silla usual en esta mesa."

Golpeé mi pierna. "Transferencia de asientos," expliqué y le sonreí mientras Heero lo entendía.

"No voy a tener una conversación con alguien sentado en tu regazo."

"Huh. Eso sería una primera vez," remarqué. "Nunca has explicado _por qué_ no vas a hablar con alguien."

Él gruñó.

Era lindo molestar a Heero. Diablos, era lindo tener un poco de irritación otra vez en su mirada, pero no teníamos mucho de qué hablar, él y yo. Trabajamos bien juntos cuando teníamos un objetivo en común, ¿pero charlar? No tanto.

Afortunadamente, en el preciso momento, ¿adivinen quien apareció?

"¡Hey!" saludé, estirando mi cuello hacia atrás para saludar al dueño del silencio pero intensos ojos que podía sentir detrás de mí. Felizmente saqué mi más grande y tonta sonrisa al ver a Trowa que estaba en la entrada.

"Hey," contestó suavemente, una sonrisa ligera bailando en sus labios. "Estás en mi silla."

"Estoy _cuidando_ tu silla," corregí con un guiño.

Se acercó y, besándome la frente, remarcó, "Cuanta suerte tengo de tener a un hombre tan considerado como mi prometido."

Se fue por algo de la cafetería, dejándome derretido incómodamente por todo el piso, ahora sonriendo como un _verdadero_ idiota y luchando contra el repentino pánico de colmena de abejas haciendo ruido por mis venas. Diablos, pero el hombre tenía un increíble talento para hacer oler _jodidamente_ bien el champú y jabón.

Regresé mi torso para sentarme frente a frente a Heero, y me encontré con su mirada. Había algo en sus ojos que los hacía oscurecerse. Algo que hasta diría podría llamarse: protector.

"Así que, ¿eres bi?" me preguntó y que bueno que aún no comenzaba con mi cereal porque probablemente lo había escupido y me hubiera ahogado, ensuciándolo todo. Disfrutaba demasiado los jadeos de dolor frente a las costillas rotas para realmente hacerlo (y estoy seguro que Heero rompería una o dos por mí como venganza por echarle encima todo el cereal), pero que fantástica imagen mental apareció por mi cabeza.

"Er...eso parece," dije. Tan incómodo como era admitirlo, Trowa hacia cosas a mi libido que nadie más en mi (limitada) experiencia había logrado.

"¿Le has preguntado a Trowa sobre sus preferencias?"

Um, no. Obviamente no lo había hecho. En el gran complot de la misión, no había sido tan importante. Aún no importaba, de hecho. No era lindo, pero así está la cosa: Las preferencias sexuales de Trowa debían ser obvias donde se necesitaran saber, y para que todos los nos largáramos de aquí, yo no necesitaba saber.

"No lo ha hecho un secreto," contemplé después de un momento.

"Maldita sea, Duo," gruñó Heero suavemente. Su mirada desviándose hacia la dirección de la estación de café donde me supongo Trowa ya estaba regresando. Decidí córtalo de una vez por todas.

"Mira, Heero. No sé por qué hasta ahorita te pica el trasero, pero cuando suba el domingo y diga mis votos, voy a hacerle a Trowa una gran promesa." Le di a Heero una mirada fuerte. "Tú _sabes_ que mantengo mis promesas."

"Lo sé," gruñó infelizmente, su voz pausándo y me preparé a mí mismo para el inevitable _"pero..."_

"Ya fue suficiente," dijo Trowa calmadamente, regresando a la mesa y rompiendo nuestra competencia de miradas.

Sorprendentemente, Heero le dio una mirada amenazante _ **.**_ Mirada que Trowa no regresó mientras respondía, "No soy un niñito. Sé lo que hago."

¡Hola, Hola, Culpa! ¡Bienvenida! ¿Un café?

Para esconder mi incesante conciencia culposa, me levanté de la silla usual de Trowa, tomando una de la mesa siguiente y me senté a su izquierda. Diablos, no solo estaba entrometiéndome en el club de desayuno de Heero y Trowa pero seguía ese recordatorio molesto que mantenía a Trowa a oscuras sobre toda la misión. Intentando ignorarlo, me concentré en atascarme de calorías hasta el tope y salirme de aquí.

Trowa, al parecer, tenía otras ideas. Él se estiró y jaló mi tazón de por debajo de mi cuchara con un suave, "¿Dónde está el incendio?"

Por primera vez, no se encontraba en mis pantalones, gracias a Dios, así que pude contestar con una sonrisa, "T-menos treinta segundos a menos que Heero le baje de incinerar a asar."

"Mmm" asintió Trowa y diablos, si no le daba a Heero una mirada. "Basta, Yuy."

La mirada que le lanzó Heero en respuesta prometía que palabras serían intercambiadas después. Palabras de la variedad épica y posiblemente nivel Dios. Experimenté un extraño momento de orgullo al pensar que Trowa podía con lo que Heero intentara arrojarle. No digo que Trowa sea el ateo a lo que Heero es el que tiene un único Dios en esa situación, pero Trowa tiene esa sensación de calma. Digo, _podría_ ofrecerme en secuestrar a Tro y esconderlo de la ira de Heero, pero... nah. Prefiero echarle ánimos desde la banca.

"¿Duo?" volteé a ver a Quatre mientras entraba por la puerta, Wufei a medio paso detrás de él.

"¡Hey!"

"Pero... son las siete de la mañana." Dijo el pobre completamente desconcertado.

"Eso es cierto," acordé con él, levantando mi taza de café para tomar un sorbo.

Con la llegada de los otros, Heero parecía que se desinflaba y Trowa se relajó. Fue lindo tener un desayuno con todos. Aunque esto no era la motivación suficiente para sacar mi trasero a las 6:30 de la mañana todos los días, pero bueno, no es como que vayamos a estar aquí por mucho tiempo más.

Wufei le dijo a mi cereal comida para perro y yo llamé su tazón de arroz-en-té vomitada. Quatre pretendía que nos estábamos portando bien y mencionó algo sobre ayudarnos a Trowa y a mí a conseguir trajes para el domingo. Le di una patada a Heero bajo la mesa solo porque sí y a escondidas rocé mi rodilla contra la pierna de Trowa.

Que buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos. Todo posible gracias a las grandes cantidades de cafeína. Oh sí.

Cruzar la calle para dirigirme al trabajo no fue tan entretenido y tuve que contenerme de deshilachar mi saco – hilo por hilo – y transferirlo a la ropa de Quatre para decirle a Trowa que esperara alguna clase de interacción con los gorilas de seguridad pronto.

"Van a confirmar nuestra solicitud de un departamento compartido," expliqué ante esa sencilla ceja que se levantaba y hacía esa cosa en lugar de decir unas palabras. Dios. No estaba seguro como debería de sentirme al respecto, en el cual hasta ese punto, Trowa me ha entrenado para responder a sus señales mudas. Tal vez él si tenía una pulga. Una pulga llamada Duo Maxwell.

Al menos era una pulga atenta. Contesté todas sus preguntas sin escuchar palabra alguna, caminé más cerca de él que con los demás y sólo en general hacía un par de cosas en donde _sabes_ que dos personas son una unidad aunque no estuvieran en contacto físico con el otro.

Asentí hacia Bret y me dio otro de sus pulgares arriba. Supongo que las cosas se estarán moviendo durante el día. Eso era un alivio.

El paseo en elevador tenía la oportunidad de arruinarme el humor en menos de dos segundos, pero claro que usé eso para mí ventaja y tomando medio paso hacia atrás mi espalda estaba básicamente recargándose en el pecho de Trowa. Sentí su mano en mi cadera y tuve que aflojar el cuello de la camisa para distraerme de... um, lo que sea. De pronto estaba más caluroso en el elevador ¿O solo era yo? No podía ser solo yo. Solo no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en él a su máxima capacidad tan temprano por la mañana. Veinte personas en un espacio cerrado generan mucho calor humano. No, en serio.

Ahem... en fin...

Trowa caminó conmigo hasta mi cubículo, rozando su mano por mi brazo y prometió en una suave voz que me vería a la hora del almuerzo. Claro que argumenté.

"No a menos que te vea yo primero." Guiñé y él sonrió. Y después lo vi alejarse hasta el closet de Le Químic.

Esta era probablemente la primera vez que me sentaba con mi trasero en la silla a tiempo, tal vez, desde la segunda semana que comenzó nuestra vida como sirvientes públicos. Mi jefe claramente no sabía qué hacer, lo que era bueno por un momento o dos de diversión. Claro, encendí mi computadora y miré la bandeja de entrada de Caridad de la Compañía por un rato, pero en su mayoría me preguntaba como toda la seguridad funcionaba.

Al final, fue casi decepcionante. Un lápiz de RH se detuvo por mi cubículo y dejó una pequeña torre de documentos para mí.

"Solicitudes de nuevo alojamiento residencial," explicó antes de regresarse a su lugar de trabajo.

Miré las solicitudes. Y aquí estaba yo imaginándome la gloriosa exhibición de la torpe autoridad: Los cerdos de seguridad llevándome arrastrando hacia una celda de detención o de interrogación mientras me preguntaban sin cesar sobre mi relación con Trowa. Si, ahí estaba yo, comiendo el drama con una cuchara, y este lelo del departamento de troles llega y lo triplica todo.

Viendo los papeles, levanté una ceja. Dios santo. Si tengo que llenar todas estas malditas cosas yo solo, estaríamos casados y viviendo por separado hasta dentro de un año.

Decidí, después de un momento doloroso de honestidad, de que probablemente podía terminar la mayoría de esto para el almuerzo si me concentraba y llamaba a algunos refuerzos. Correcto. Ninmu ryoukai.

Al estar más cercano, mi primera parada en mi circuito de reclutamiento era el escritorio de Heero. Estaba un poco sorprendido en encontrarlo vacío y la puerta de la oficina de Quatre casi cerrada.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Desde cuándo Yui deja su escritorio a mitad de su turno? No sentí ningún terremoto, no vi ningún huracán entrando por la ventana, no olía humo... Diablos. Y ya hasta me había imaginado toda clase de desastres naturales para sacar su trasero de la silla antes de la tarde.

El sonido de voces me interrumpió los pensamientos, cerca de la casi cerrada puerta. Sin que me importara mucho, me acerqué con pies silenciosos.

"... claramente no lo sabe. Esta es una mala idea," escuché a Heero gruñir.

Quatre suspiró. "Incluso si es así, es su elección."

"Tonto," resumió Heero cortantemente. "Le dije que siguiera sus emociones, no que dejara que lo llevaran de la nariz."

"Hablaré con él," ofreció Quatre con un tono que nunca falla en invocar la vibra de ¡Si se puede! Prácticamente era una respuesta genética. Y si, sabía la historia de cómo Quatre se había ganado a los Maguanacs, pero apuesto que Q usó ese tono en algún punto y – solo digo – que no podía hacer daño.

Pero no funcionó con Heero. "Hablar." Rezongó. "No hará ningún bien."

Quatre contestó con su observación como siempre, sabía: "Entonces tenemos que dejarlo ir y confiar que todo salga bien al final."

Heero murmuró algo respuesta. Creo que las palabras que escuché eran "ruina" y "desastre" por ahí, pero estaba más interesado de escaparme de ahí ahora que parecía que la conversación había terminado y Heero regresaría a su lugar momentáneamente.

Regresé hacia el closet de mantenimiento.

Me volteé un poco mientras tocaba la puerta y, a pesar de que el ángulo estaba mal y no podía ver el escritorio de Heero desde este punto del pasillo, sentí la adrenalina pasar por mis venas mientras pensaba en él olfateando la culpa proveniente de mi trasero y cómo me seguiría hasta aquí. O tal vez era la conciencia dejando un camino de sangre detrás de mí.

No escuché ningún nombre ser mencionado, pero supongo que Heero tenía que estarse quejando de mí. Así que, mi plan secreto no era tan secreto. Lo que me sorprendía un poco más era que parecía que pensaban que Trowa no lo había descifrado. Supongo que él realmente era un buen actor.

Llegó mi salvación con el abrir de una puerta y me metí al cuarto. Estaba apretado. Pateé la cubeta de plástico y me tropecé contra Trowa, y después cerré la puerta detrás de mí con la suela de mi inútil zapato de vestir. Puse mis manos – bueno, mi mano libre y un puño lleno de solicitudes aburridas – contra el brazo de Trowa, intentando de apoyarme y no caerme.

Eso fue lo que intenté. Pero no pasó de esa forma.

"¿Duo?"

"Um... ¡Sorpresa!" grité, sacándole una sonrisa suave. Intenté no notar como el sonido me hacía acelerarme y sentirme, no sé, cálido... mejor... más _todo._

"Y ni si quiera es mi cumpleaños."

Lo que me recordaba... "¿Cuándo es? Por cierto, tengo que anotarlo triplemente triple unas varias miles de veces."

"Ni idea," murmuró, poniendo sus manos contra su cadera. "Dice Febrero 3, después de la colonia 179 en mi credencial oficial."

"Usaré esa, entonces."

En este punto, hubiera tomando mi pluma que se encontraba en la solapa de mi saco si Trowa no hubiera empezado a masajear mi costado sobre tres capas de tela y ronroneó, "Triplica con cuidado."

Y, oh diablos, cucando usaba ese susurro, mis hormonas se levantaban para poner atención. La palabra "Triplica" no debería de sonar como "Fornica"... ¿Verdad?

"Um..." Y hasta ahí llegué antes de que me diera cuenta que este no era el momento para estar hablando. Él estaba dentro de mi espacio o yo estaba en el suyo – no había manera de determinar objetivamente cual era el caso – y su boca estaba rozando contra la mía. Fuegos artificiales volaron y explotaron en mi sangre mientras inhalaba y su esencia me hacía recordar su sabor y diablos pero sí _quería...!_

Lo siguiente que supe, era que su lengua estaba dentro de mi boca y me aprisionó con la espalda contra la puerta. Creo que recuerdo el sonido de las hojas mientras pasaba mis brazos por detrás de su cuello. Estaba 99% seguro que seguridad no tenía el closet con micrófonos ni cámaras, pero era lo último que pasaba por mi mente. Al diablo con darles un show gratis. Simplemente no me importaba.

Paso por mi cabeza que Trowa estaba encendiendo cada uno de los lanzamisiles que tenía, y mientras que el beso se profundizaba, estaba descubriendo cuánta munición personal parecía que tenía.

Eventualmente, tuve que –

"¡Para!" exclamé. A pesar de realmente decirlo en serio, encontré mi mano libre empuñando su camisa la cual estaba arrugando y sacando de su pantalón caqui de la compañía. Un poco de piel naturalmente bronceada sobresalía y tuve que cerrar mis ojos y _concentrarme_ en dejar ir su ropa.

"Perdón," murmuré, sin estar seguro de que más podía decir.

"Hmmm"

Estaba empezando a pensar que era normal para Trowa el ronronear para decir que sí a un hecho ya sea que yo haya dicho algo demasiado estúpido como para dignarse a responder o algo más descaradamente obvio. O... esperen. ¿No eran esos dos básicamente intercambiables?

"Yo no," me informó, frotando su barbilla por mi quijada. "Acósame en el closet cualquier día."

Oh, Dios. Estaba completamente _dentro del closet_ con él. Tuve que aguantarme la risa histérica.

"Bueno," respondí, "tú estabas tomándote demasiado tiempo en acecharme."

"Impaciente también, debe ser a tu corto periodo de atención," resumió. Él pudo haber pretendido que sonaba más interesado al respecto, pero estaba aliviado que no lo hiciera. De hecho, lo hizo sonar como si la imperfección en mi personaje fuera de cinco y medio de increíbles.

"Y débil frente al papeleo burocrático," añadí, intentando desdoblar las hojas arrugadas las cuales de alguna manera _no_ las tiré durante el forcejeo.

Trowa miró los papeles y los hojeó elegantemente con sus largos dedos.

Mierda. ¿Cuál era mi problema? Estaba notando los _dedos_ de un hombre Dios santo.

"Ah," remarcó él con un tono insípido y falso. "Solicitudes de cambio de residencia." Me encontré a mí mismo ser el recibidor de su muy caliente mirada. "Te ayudaré a llenar estos durante el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Er... claro. A menos que quieras estar casado y viviendo por separado en el futuro."

"¿Es esa una opción?" preguntó cuidadosamente con un tono neutral.

"No." Absolutamente no. Necesitaba estar en una residencia normal y necesitaba a un compañero listo para proveer la distracción mientras intentaba la siguiente parte de mi plan maestro. "Te necesito conmigo," le informé, solo para darme cuenta después que se podía malinterpretar en dos sentidos diferentes. La excitación que estaba presionándome contra el cálido y sólido calor de su pierna parecía implicar algo más... er, _no_ relacionado con la misión.

Me tensé ante la reacción anticipada de Trowa.

Para mi sorpresa, pasó un nudillo bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi mirada para encontrarme con él. Me miró a los ojos y solemnemente prometió, "Entonces eso es lo que tendrás."

No había ni un solo tono sexual en sus palabras, pero oírlo me estremecía hasta el fondo. "Eso es lo que amo de ti, Tro," intenté fastidiarlo. Mi voz salió un poco grave como para lograrlo. "Tus espectaculares saltos de fe." Y el hecho que, como un gato, él había logrado siempre caer en sus pies.

Su mirada parecía suavizarse, aunque no podía decir porqué. Sintiéndome un poco más consciente, intenté desviarme hacia otro tema. "Así que, ahora que estoy aquí, ¿me vas a dar un tour o qué?"

"¿querrás decir ahora que te invitaste solo?" me molestó.

"¡Ja! A ver si te sorprendo otra vez."

"Oh, ¿acaso se escuchó como que me quejaba?"

"Bueno, desde que tienes tu mano en mi trasero, yo creo que no."

"Mi mano no está para nada cerca de tu trasero."

"Eso es cierto, pero sé que lo estabas pensando."

"Touché," concedió Trowa.

Sonriendo, comencé a ver los contenidos del closet. Sentí mis cejas arquearse y mis ojos ampliándose cuando noté una botella con un líquido no amigable de color azul traslucido. Silbé suave y largo. "Diablos. ¿Acaso este edificio tiene ventilación apropiada para esta mierda?" Hasta donde yo sabía, era uno de los desengrasantes y limpiadores más corrosivos conocidos por la raza humana.

Trowa se volteó a verlo y encogió un hombro. "Lo dudo. Nunca lo he tenido que usar."

"Si, no hay mucho plasma quemando el piso que limpiar por aquí, ¿eh?"

"Bueno cuando lo pones así..." comentó, su tono contemplativo y sugestivo.

Coqueteé arqueando mis cejas y pregunté en un tono bajo y seductivo para igualar el que él había usado minutos antes, "Déjame adivinar. Estás pensando en acercarte y seducir a un tipo de seguridad, ¿verdad?"

Trowa gruñó suavemente. Aun así fue extraño, que logró hacerlo sonar con dolor y desesperación de quererlo hacer. "Salte de aquí, Duo. De por sí ya hay demasiada madera en este cuarto."

"¿Me estás echando? Que cruel eres. Cruel." Pero salí. Me tomó un momento en voltearme y no tropezar, pero eventualmente abrí la puerta y me fui hacia mi cubículo en el pasillo. No volteé a ver a Trowa y su carrito de limpieza salir y dirigirse a la sala de juntas. Tenía solicitudes que mutilar y un robo que contemplar.

Oh, sí. Las cosas parecían mejorar. Y no solo estoy hablando de la situación en mis pantalones, pero también lo podía considerar como algo bueno. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que en poco más de 48 horas, iba a estar casado con un hombre y lo que sea que pasara en mi ropa interior iba a ser lo último en mi lista de preocupaciones. Como mi esposo, Trowa iba a tener todo derecho de investigar mi atracción hacia él, hasta donde sé, no me había dado ninguna indicación de establecer una línea en nuestra relación.

Esto puede ser peor de lo que realmente era. Y para ser honesto, el hecho de que _no estuviera_ preocupado me preocupaba un poco.

 **Notas de The Manwell**

Ah ha! En este capítulo, tenemos una aparición por un primo cercano de la bestia de la culpa de Sunhawk, que anda por ahí en Ion Arc Heero/Duo. Simplemente tenía que hacerle un tributo. Además, con un pasado como el Duo, no hay manera que se escape de ese monstruo durmiente.

El desayuno de Wufei podría llamarse "ochazuke" lo que es arroz, especias y otros sabores como pescado, o wasabi, con té verde y cosas como nori como decoración. Lo amo. Es la super mejor cosa.

 **Nota mía** : cuando Duo dice guajolotes grandes en el fanfic en ingles realmente dice, grande guajolote y pensé que sería gracioso dejarlo así, si hubiera puesto algo en ingles en esta traducción tal vez hubiera sido "Big Daddys" o algo asi "Bid Birds" no se haha.

Ya se acerca la boda y se acerca el plan que tiene Duo en mente. Gracias por leer!


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: JUST OFF THE KEY OF REASON

**CAPÍTULO 4: Just off the Key of Reason**

 _El camino fuera de mi casa está pavimentado con buenas intenciones; contraté un equipo de construcción porque es el infierno en el motor..._

"Somos increíbles," le informé a mi compañero del crimen mientras firmaba mi nombre en el último documento del infierno.

Con un fácil movimiento de muñeca, Trowa me regresó mi pluma. "La pluma es más fuerte que la espada."

Eso era muy cierto. Pero, lo que dije fue, "¡Míranos! Es como si ya estuviéramos casados. Aquí estamos, rozando codos, rellenando los espacios del otro. Muy pronto estaremos, ya sabes –"

"¿Terminando la oración del otro?" aportó, sus labios arqueándose a una pequeña sonrisa que era más cariñosa que lo que debería.

Asentí. "Y compartiendo La Mirada. ¿Sabes cuál?"

"¿La Mirada de Yo-se-lo-que-estas-pensando-y-si-estoy-de-acuerdo-contigo-me-la-debes-en-grande-después?"

Reí. "Si, esa mirada." Pude haber dicho más – un pensamiento sobre intercambiar cepillos dentales pasó por mi cabeza – pero, justo entonces, el estómago de Trowa soltó un _gruñido._ Fue tan fuerte que me volteó a ver un poco avergonzado. "Je. Creo que mejor vas a adquirir algunas provisiones. Yo sostendré el fuerte."

"¿Crees que puedes evitar que escapen éstos en los cinco minutos de comida que nos quedan?" preguntó, indicando con movimiento de su mano a la pila de formas llenadas.

"¿Crees que deberé mandar refuerzos?"

"Tu decide," contestó levantándose.

"¿Qué? ¿Hacer una decisión por mí mismo? ¡Pero prácticamente estamos casados!"

Trowa realmente me giró los ojos. "Te vas a volver un cerdo si sigues revolcándote."

Rezongué, "Regresa con una barra de energía y un mejor chiste, amigo."

Me dio un saludo y se fue, su tarjeta de acceso en mano, para saquear la máquina expendedora. Mientras se alejaba caminando, me encontré a mí mismo viéndolo como si la forma en la que llenaba sus caquis era la cosa más fascinante del mundo. No lo era. Completamente para nada lo era. Me forcé a dejar de verlo y, tomando la primera hoja del formato con mi mano, le investigué por cualquier t sin rayas o i sin puntos.

Ya era suficientemente malo que me iba a ir al infierno por toda la destrucción que había causado – y peor aún, que había disfrutado hacerlo – durante la guerra, pero no había manera que me iba a ir al infierno por ser un heterosexual que se había mentalizado en desear a su amigo, camarada y compañero. Estaba bastante seguro que había un círculo especial en el infierno por este tipo de jodida mierda que potencialmente podía causar si no controlaba esta extraña atracción/reacción. Si es que era heterosexual, diablos. Y esto no iba a terminar bien si de alguna manera me permitía creer que realmente quería hacer algunas cosas pervertidas innombrables con el chico con el que, en esencia, cuidaba mi retaguardia.

Decidí que merecía cortarme con papel y empecé a jugar con las formas de reasignación con la intención de obtener una. Claro, ninguno cooperó. Todas las esquinas filosas habían sido maltratadas hasta estar arrugadas e inservibles.

Escuché los pasos acercarse un instante antes de que un brazo familiar se cruzara por mi campo visual y una cálida y algo áspera mano capturara mis dedos. "Basta," ordenó Trowa tan suavemente, que con equipo de vigilancia o no, no había forma posible de que alguien además de mí, lo escuchara. Levanté mis ojos y estaba un poco sorprendido por la solemne mirada en su único ojo verde visible. "Si no me puedes decir, entonces no pienses en eso."

Sonreí burlonamente. Solo no pensar en eso. Si, podía hacer eso.

Deje de jugar con los papeles y acepté la barra de energía que Trowa me estaba ofreciendo. "Gracias."

Regresó a su asiento, su rodilla rozando contra mi pierna y luché contra la sensación de culpa de alejarme de él.

"Así que, ¿vas a acompañarme a entregar estos a RH y ver feo a los troles para que se apacigüen?"

Trowa me miró por un momento. "Wufei da más miedo. Implica que la discriminación está involucrada."

Tenía un punto. Nada motivaba más a Chang que una injusticia bien percibida. "Okie-dokie." Abrí el empaque de mi, uhm, lonche y le pregunté entre mordidas, "¿Crees que tengamos nuestro nuevo sitio para el Domingo por la tarde?"

"Sí si Wufei tiene algo que decir al respecto," Trowa contestó.

"Y, si todo lo demás falla, aún tenemos a nuestro compinche y Señor CEO. En serio," decidí, "Es mejor para todos que nos acomoden tan pronto como sea posible."

Inhalamos lo que la máquina expendedora ofrecía, tomamos la taza de café de cada quien y nos regresamos a la oficina. Podía sentir la mano de Trowa en mi espalda baja mientras pasábamos por las oficinas e intenté enormemente no sonrojarme como una niñita.

"Que tengas un buen día," Trowa me deseó cuando llegamos al punto en el pasillo donde normalmente nos separábamos. "¿Iré a tu departamento a las seis y bajamos a cenar?"

"Claro. Es una cita," le dije, obteniendo un pequeño y satisfecho asentir de mi prometido.

Así que, iba a tener que ser valiente contra los pudientes del RH sin Trowa. Estaba ansioso por la confrontación desde que me habían negado una escena con los ogros de seguridad antes, pero encararme con los troles era una batalla completa. Una en la que puede que no me fuera tan bien, ya que mi Maxwell Sonrisa Carismática parecía no funcionar muy bien cada vez que entraba a su territorio. Estaba comenzando a pensar que Trowa tenía un _muy_ buen punto sobre reclutar asistencia de Wufei. Y por casualidad, pasaba por el escritorio de Wufei, el pobre parecía eternamente aburrido.

"Hey, Chang. ¿Quieres ayudar a una buena causa?"

"¿Otro de tus casos de caridad?" contestó monótonamente, su mirada sin parpadear estaba concentrada en la computadora.

Sonreí tan sabiamente como pude pero creo que un poco de cinismo se coló. Le mostré las formas de solicitud de cambio de residencia y le dije, "Solo digamos que es tu regalo de boda para Trowa y para mí, ¿eh?"

Me miró y su mirada de sorprendido cambió rápidamente a una de sospecha.

"Sé que no es tan excitante como ayudar a un amigo a esconder un cuerpo, pero..."

Wufei no tenía el hábito de girar los ojos. Ya comenzaba a sospechar que simplemente él no podía. Que no tenía un gen de sabelotodo o algo así. Pero lo que sí hizo, fue echar un tremendo suspiro y sin decir nada alzó su mano para recibir la papelería. "Estará firmada al final del día."

"Te amo," le dije.

Sin sorpresa, gruñó. "No acabo de escuchar eso. Vete, Maxwell."

Y después se fue con los papeles que nos esclavizaron a Trowa y a mí. Me sentía un poco mal por quien los recibiera al final de su camino, pero... qué diablos, ¿verdad? Por la misión, se tendrían que hacer sacrificios. Solo daba lástima que no me pudiese quedar a ver el show. Porque parecía que iba a ser un éxito.

Llegué a mi escritorio exactamente un minuto antes de que comenzara el turno de la tarde, y mi jefe tuvo que mirar dos veces. Sabía que se estaba muriendo por hacerme las preguntas de rutina. ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi empleado irresponsable y moderadamente competente? Pero no preguntó nada lo cual también estaba bien. Mi respuesta hubiera consistido en "no es de su maldita incumbencia, patético terrícola."

Estoy bastante seguro que eso me hubiera metido en algún tipo de problema. Pero me hubiera ayudado en hacer el resto de la tarde marginalmente más interesante.

Di click otra vez a otros ciento y sesenta y dos correos antes de que finalmente – ¡Por fin! – era hora de salir. Aleluya por el fin de semana. Me pasé por el museo de químicos tóxicos y corrosivos de Trowa, preguntándome si podía verlo con la guardia baja y tocarle el trasero mientras pasaba. Ni siquiera estaba ahí y su carrito de limpieza había desaparecido. Se me ocurrió entonces que, por ayudarme por los papeles hoy, se había atrasado en su horario y ahora se había quedado tarde para terminar todo.

Diablos.

Consideré brevemente en irlo a buscar y ofrecerle ayuda, pero para cuando lo encontrara era probable que ya hubiese terminado. Decidí recompensarlo de otra manera. Lo consideré mientras bajaba – saludando a Bret – y crucé la calle apliqué mi formidable creatividad para ver que ofrecía la tienda departamental.

Diez minutos después, con mi ceño fruncido, y un tarjetazo después, tenía mi compra en el bolsillo mientras subía a mi piso por el elevador. Solo me tomó unos pocos minutos en cambiar mi ropa de oficina por unos pantalones desgastados de mezclilla y una camiseta de manga larga negra y me senté en mi escritorio, saqué una libreta pequeña que usaba como diario y escribí cuánto dinero había gastado de mi mensualidad. Considerando que rara vez lo usaba, había acumulado una buena suma estos años. Aún no era mucho, pero debía ser suficiente para cubrir los gastos de este domingo. Y, si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, no tendría que preocuparme en exceder mi presupuesto de esclavo de WEI nunca más.

Mi timbre sonó a las 5:58 y sonriendo, fui a saludar a mi cita.

"Eso fue rápido," dije mientras se abría la puerta. Trowa estaba parado en el pasillo, usando unos pantalones de mezclilla claros y una camiseta azul con una chaqueta ligera encima. "Cuando me fui, aún estabas ocupado en algún lugar."

Parecía que estaba contento de que sea que fuese a buscar antes de que me dirigiera al edificio residencial. "Hablé con Quatre."

"¿Oh?" pensé que había sonado bastante despreocupado aunque me preguntaba si habían hablado acerca de mi misión en desarrollo y que Quatre y Heero parecían pensar que Trowa no sabía absolutamente nada.

Trowa se alejó un paso, haciéndome espacio para salir al pasillo. Su boca curveándose en una pequeña sonrisa. "Nos quiere llevar de compras mañana."

Gruñí. "Fantástico. Realmente no cree que va a encontrarnos unos trajes abajo, ¿verdad?" Diablos, teníamos suerte que los calcetines de ahí fueran de algodón y que los zapatos fueran de piel. No me atrevía a preguntar más que eso. La mayoría de los empleados salían los fines de semana y hacían sus compras en otro lado. Pero nosotros cinco expilotos, estábamos condenados a lo que sea que pudiésemos encontrar en la tienda.

"Parecía estar perturbadoramente optimístico," contestó Trowa y – diablos, seré honesto – ni siquiera quería imaginar a un Quatre Raberba Winner concentrado en las compras y además optimista.

"Hey," dije a cambio, mientras salíamos y caminábamos hacia el elevador. "Espera un momento. Tengo algo para ti."

Él se detuvo y me volteó a ver. Saqué la pequeña bolsa de plástico de mi bolsillo y se la entregué. "Perdón que no esté bien envuelto."

La tomó, pero no la abrió para ver que le había entregado. En lugar de eso, frunció el ceño un poco, su mirada buscando mi expresión. "No tenías que..." comenzó difícilmente.

"Si, pero pensé es lo menos que puedo hacer. Digo, sacrificaste tu hora de comida hoy para ayudarme y no comiste nada."

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa encantado. "Aun así no tenías que."

"Si, si, pero tu prometido es una persona fácil de convencer." No había necesidad de negarlo en este punto. El punto era que, yo al ser heterosexual o más-o-menos-no, no tenía caso. Trowa era mi prometido y el hombre merecía un regalo por las molestias. Me hubiera sentido igual sin importar con quien me hubiera comprometido. "Solo abre la maldita bolsa."

Aun sonriendo suavemente, lo hizo. Entonces miró el objeto dentro por un largo, largo momento. Esperé a que lo sacara, y después de un rato, finalmente lo hizo.

"¿Duo?" me preguntó, alzando el collar café de cuero trenzado. Era como una de esas cosas unisex con un clip de plástico al final en lugar de esas molestas cosas de metal en donde se te atoran los cabellitos de la nuca. Estaba bien por si solo para ser un regalo. Cada cordón de cuero entrelazado estaba bien teñido y variaba solo un poco de color. La cosa completa me recordaba más o menos a mi trenza, por eso lo había elegido. Quería darle a Trowa un recuerdo de mí para que se lo quedara, pasara lo que pasara. Esperaba que nada inesperado, pero uno nunca sabe.

La parte donde parecía estar teniendo problemas era la piedra que había elegido para el collar. La tienda de abajo tenía una gran variedad de estas malditas cosas en el exhibidor desde que recuerdo. Siempre pensé que era ridículo que tuvieran algo tan trillado a la venta. Hasta donde yo sé, solo los niños que aún estaban buscando una canción de moda o una frase popular que usar para definir sus vidas les importaría este tipo de joyería, pero en este caso era algo justo lo que necesitaba.

Ignoré esos pedazos de cuarzo rosa que decían "Amor" y esas cuentas grandes de jade que proclamaban "Vida": El ojo del tigre de "Éxito" y el "Infinito" grabado en alguna piedra azul también habían sido intocables para mí. Me fui por la única palabra que nos definía, ahora y en el futuro. El dije que había elegido era un anillo con un ónix con una sencilla palabra grabada: _Confianza._

Era cierto que confiaba en Trowa; _Estaba confiando_ en él. En el futuro, necesitaré su confianza en mí ya que aún era muy peligroso explicarle lo que estaba planeando hacer. Necesitaba que supiera que no lo iba a dejar atrás, sin importar que.

Trowa tomó por entre sus dedos el accesorio y me llamó la atención el hecho que aún no había contestado su pregunta sin hacer. Tomé un paso dentro de su espacio y él me lo permitió, bajando un brazo suyo entre nosotros para acomodarme. Pasé una mano por detrás de su cuello, cerrando mis ojos sentí su cabello corto y suave rozar por mis nudillos. Respiré profundo y su aroma hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con energía contenida. Abrí mis ojos, levanté mi cara hacia la suya y susurré contra su boca, "Lo digo en serio."

Y después lo besé. No era tan apasionado como otros que habíamos compartido, pero era más con mi ser. Mis labios se movieron sobre los suyos, gentiles pero firmes. Me atreví a solo probarlo un poco con mi lengua y lo sentí estremecerle cuando apenas pasé sus labios. No pedía nada con este beso; estaba dando. Si él pudiera encontrar dentro de sí el seguir confiando en mí, le daría un nuevo futuro.

No tenía idea si lo comprendía con este beso o – y si lo hacía – si podía interpretar lo que intentaba. Solo sabía que se apoyó sobre mí, y eso tenía que ser respuesta suficiente. No podíamos discutirlo. No aquí y no ahora.

"Ayúdame a ponérmelo," me pidió con una voz baja, dándome el collar. Se quedó quito mientras lo se lo ponía alrededor del cuello y lo abroché en su lugar.

"¿Dentro o fuera?" pregunté, indicando lo que quería decir tocando el dije.

"Fuera," contestó y lo dejé reposar sobre el cuello de su camiseta para que quien sea lo pudiese ver. Me dio una extraña pequeña sensación de orgullo que lo tuviera ahí.

Nadie comentó al respecto cuando nos vimos con los otros para cenar abajo, aunque se por un hecho que todos lo habían notado. Tal vez no estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ver que estaba inscrito en la ónix, pero tenían que adivinar – por sólo el color y mi fijación por el negro – que era un regalo de mí.

No sabía cómo me sentía, honestamente, ahora que estaba aquí sentado con mi grupo cercano de amigos, todos nosotros sabíamos que había comprado algo específicamente para uno de ellos. Y fue... diablos, solo era raro. Intenté no suspirar e hice lo mejor que pude para resignarme a sentirme incómodo hasta que todo esto se terminara. Haría algo al respecto después.

Si, la vida si _venía_ con un botón de dormir y lo apretaba seguido.

"Duo," Dijo Quatre mientras que todos continuaban con _no_ mencionar el nuevo accesorio de Trowa. "Hablé con el gerente de la tienda aquí y él pensó que podía tener algo lindo de tu talla. No es un esmoquin o un Armani, pero –

Bufé. "Diablos. ¡Estas determinado a hacerme gastar todo nuestro dinero de luna de miel en la boda!"

Wufei gruñó. "¿A dónde tenías planeado en ir, Maxwell? ¿A un lindo lugar dentro de tu imaginación?"

"¿Por qué no?" respondí, "El clima ahí es agradable."

"Es mejor en Las Vegas," contribuyó Trowa.

"Dijo el buen apostador," entonó Heero.

Un momento de silencio cayó en la mesa completa. Me pregunté cuál era el maldito problema de Heero pero sabía que mejor no empeoraba la situación con preguntar, aclaré mi garganta y preferí cambiar el tema. "Mejor apostador que un sádico." Esto último fue dirigido a Quatre, apuntándole con mi cuchara- tenedor. "Te dije que tenía eso de viejo-nuevo-prestado-y-azul cubierto. ¿Qué pasa?"

Mientras Quatre se ponía nervioso, Heero explicó, "Lo hace porque él no puede dar una despedida de soltero."

Miré a Trowa. "¿Para cuál de los dos?"

"¿Importa?" preguntó Heero.

"Um..." Supongo que tenía un punto. Pero luego otro pensamiento cruzó mi mente. "Oh, esperen. Ya entiendo. Q nos va a torturar un día completo en un probador para medirnos y entallar trajes incómodos – junto con mi némesis personal, Señor Estática gracias a mi melena de proporciones legendarias – Mientras tú y Wufei decoran y arreglan todo para la fiesta sorpresa después, ¿verdad?"

Trowa me picó en las costillas con su codo y susurró, "Shh. Lo estás arruinando."

"Oops."

Wufei ahora se incluía también en la freidora de miradas dirigida hacia Trowa. "Ven mañana en la noche, cuando Maxwell llegue y se dé cuenta que _no_ hay fiesta, tú vas a tener que arreglártelas con él."

A pesar de la advertencia, Trowa anunció, "Con gusto."

Esa pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios realmente me hacía preguntarme exactamente como pensaba él que me iba a distraer de tal monumental decepción. Estaba bastante seguro que si le preguntaba amablemente, me diría... Solo que no me gustaría que me respondiera frente a todos. Ya saben, solo en caso de que involucrara una invasión de espacio personal. La cual – no tenía por qué recordarles – aún tenía los sentimientos encontrados.

Eso no me detuvo de llevarme a Trowa hacia la puerta cuando Heero se fue al gimnasio, Wufei se marchó a meditar y Quatre nos informó que tenía trabajo por terminar si quería llevarnos de la manita durante el viaje de compras que al parecer ya estaba acordado para mañana. No dije nada mientras pasaba la tarjeta y escaneaba, pero una vez que lo tenía en mi cuarto y la puerta se cerró, le informé, "Estoy cansado de decirte buenas noches en el maldito pasillo."

Ayer, puede que hubiese tomado eso como una invitación para posarse encima de mí. Hoy, a cambio, su mano se alzó y brevemente tocó el cordón trenzado alrededor de su cuello. "Lo sé."

Ambos ignoramos deliberadamente la luz roja de la cámara de seguridad sobre nosotros. Si, alguien probablemente nos estaba viendo, pero me dije a mi mismo que no me importaba. Ellos no estaban en el cuarto con nosotros. Eso era tanta privacidad como se esperaba hasta que tuviéramos nuestro propio lugar. Estaba 90% seguro que las cámaras y micrófonos en nuestro apartamento compartido no iban a estar programadas para seguir cada movimiento. Tal vez si llegase una tercera persona, pero no con solo nosotros dos. Digo, ¿Realmente espiarían a una pareja casada? Eso solo sería enfermizo, en mi opinión.

En este momento, no había nada que pudiese hacer sobre ser observado en un monitor en algún lugar del edificio de enfrente, pero me recordé a mí mismo que nuestros días _aquí_ estaban contados.

Me acerqué y pasé mis brazos por la cintura de Trowa. Él acercó su cabeza contra la mía, mi barbilla descansando en su hombro. Se sentía un poco extraño solo estar ahí parado y abrazar a otra persona pero, también era algo lindo. Como ponerte la camiseta aún cálida de la secadora... pero mejor.

Las manos de Trowa pasaron por mis brazos, sobre mis hombros y después sus dedos se encontraron gentilmente entre mi pelo. "Dos días más," susurró. Pudo haberlo hecho sonar como una pregunta o una observación. En lugar de eso, sonó como un voto.

"Sí. Y después no podrás deshacerte de mí."

Pasó su nariz por mi oreja antes de darle una mordida juguetona. "¿Lo prometes?"

Casi lo hago. Casi le digo, "Absolutamente." Pero no lo hice. Después de que todo esto terminara, él se querría divorciar, y a pesar de que la ceremonia iba a ocurrir en una capilla católica, auspiciada por un padre católico, _solo_ era una ceremonia civil. El divorcio era completamente una opción para nosotros. No quería hacerle una promesa a Trowa que era probable que rompería. Especialmente si solo estaba bromeando al respecto.

Además, ¿Realmente quería prometerle algo tan cercano como un _para siempre_?

"Hey," le dije, alejándome un poco, "Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para dejar algo de misterio por aquí."

"Misión completada," me contestó, sus pulgares pasando suavemente por la piel detrás de mis orejas. "Eres bastante misterioso."

"Excelente." No podía evitarlo, sonreí.

La mirada de Trowa se desvió hacia mi boca y, en el momento siguiente, sus labios estaban contra mi sonrisa la cual rápidamente se evaporó y se suavizó en respuesta. El beso era cálido, sin prisas, y gentil. Me hacía cosquillas en los pulgares y mis dedos apretaron la tela de su camiseta por detrás de su espalda. Él se movió más cerca y me di cuenta del hecho que mi cama estaba a solo seis pasos más lejos.

Me forcé a mí mismo a no frotarme contra él como un gato.

"Hey," murmuré, mi voz gruesa mientras me encontraba con su mirada oscurecida. "El domingo – la ceremonia - ¿quieres, ya sabes, usar diferentes votos? ¿Cómo, decir los nuestros o algo?" Dios, mírenme. Soy bien suave y la mierda.

Consideró lo que dije mientras me veía. Sus manos aún en mi pelo y su pecho a solo un respiro del mío, y diablos, podía sentir su calor _irradiar_ de él. Intenté no jugar con su ropa que estaba apretando. Ya intenté quitarle su ropa hoy. Necesitaba calmarme.

"No," contestó finalmente y no estuve sorprendido. A pesar de nuestros planes el Domingo y mis esperanzas por la libertar, el futuro era incierto. Era mejor no complicar las cosas. "¿Tu?"

Miré su dije que se podía notar bajo su camiseta y por su clavícula. "Ya los he dicho."

Esta vez, cuando lo miré, fui yo el que lo besó a _él_. Y esta vez no fue un lindo cariño-estoy-en-casa tipo de beso. Era un El-Domingo-esta-demasiado-lejos tipo de beso. Lo que sea que me poseyó para atraparlo contra la puerta y solo _dominar_ su boca, no lo sabía. Solo realmente, realmente necesitaba que me _entendiera_ , estaba aquí con él, estábamos en esto juntos. No estaba claro, pero era lo más que podía explicarle.

Me atrajo más cerca. Fue maravilloso y – por unos buenos cinco minutos – me perdí en él. Eso fue lo que me regreso a mis cinco sentidos de hecho. Mis ojos se abrieron y vi su expresión mientras lamía mis labios enrojecidos. El verlo con los ojos cerrados y su expresión completamente relajada y confiando en mí me deshicieron. Literalmente. Estaba a punto de colapsarme en un montón de polvo. ¿Cómo es que podía quererlo y aún así saber que no debería? ¿Cómo era posible que _necesitaba_ tenerlo cerca cuando estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos quería que este matrimonio durara por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Estaba tan confundido que se sentía como una brisa fuerte volaba todos mis trozos molidos. Mierda. Se sentía como si solo me sostuvieran telarañas y polvo.

"¿Estás bien?" carraspeé, notando que se había apoyado un poco contra la puerta. Puse mi mano en su mejilla e hice ese movimiento que no me cansaba, acariciar con el pulgar como él lo había hecho tantas veces. Por un momento, parecía que realmente pasaría su boca por mi palma. Pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron y se enderezó.

"¿Y tú?" me preguntó y me asustó su intuición.

Lo mejor que pude hacer fue sonreír y asentir. No era mucho, pero lo dio por hecho. Me dio un sencillo beso en la orilla de mi boca y se fue. Después de que la puerta se cerró entre nosotros, dejé mi cabeza caer contra la dura superficie.

Maldición. Trowa. Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Ese era el único pensamiento que pasaría por mi cabeza el resto de la noche. Y fue una muy larga noche.

Esa fue mi excusa por la cual Quatre había logrado evadir mis defensas la tarde siguiente y me había preguntado una gran pregunta personal. "Así que... la propuesta, ¿Quién se lo pidió a quién?"

Aún estaba un poco molesto y adormilado desde que me perdí el desayuno y mi taza de café matutino. Creo que era una bestia gruñona-aliméntenme-ahora si Trowa no hubiera tocado el timbre de mi puerta a las 10:30 de la mañana con regalitos.

"Ten," dijo, dándome una barra proteínica. "Te perdiste de los waffles esta mañana."

"¿Con arándanos?" presioné torturándome.

Dios, prácticamente hubiera matado por unos waffles con arándanos. Estaba bastante seguro que Trowa lo había notado durante estos años, así que no sabía si estaba siendo honesto o me estaba haciendo un favor cuando contestó, "Plátano. Si fueran de arándanos hubiera subido y te hubiera recogido."

"Claro que lo hubieras hecho," dije con un bostezo.

Él me sonrió y se acercó a darme un beso en mi sien. "Come tu barra de energía y regresa a la cama. Aún tenemos dos horas más antes de que Quatre nos torture."

"Oh, como me motivas."

Trowa sonrió y me regresé a la cama. Dormirte es sorprendentemente fácil cuando tu cabeza no está intentando estrangularse con tus propios órganos internos para digerir algo.

Ahora ya era _más tarde_ , por supuesto, me la pasé molesto. Trowa, al ser el más cooperativo de los dos, fue el primero en entrar al probador para probarse su traje. Eso no evitó que Quatre apilara más cosas sobre su brazo para que el pobrecillo. Aunque, para ser justo, dudo que a Trowa se le dificultara probarse ropa nueva como la gente normal. Estaba comprometido a uno de los hombres mejor formado en la Tierra y las colonias. Claro que no luchaba dentro del probador, no se golpeaba con el espejo o pisaba sus zapatos en el suelo.

Intenté mucho odiarlo por ello.

"¿Duo?"

"¿eh?" volteé a ver a Quatre que me miraba hasta que mi memoria de corto plazo se despertó y recordé la pregunta. "Oh. La propuesta. Claro, bueno... yo le pregunté en el tejado. Supongo que tuve un cambio de perspectiva."

"¿ _supones_?" preguntó juguetonamente, viéndose exasperado y divertido.

"Calma, amigo," objeté, "Estoy operando al solo el 20% de mis capacidades intelectuales hoy."

"Te hubiera comprado una soda," dijo Trowa regresando y lo miré para echarle un vistazo a la ropa que estaba modelando. Diablos, se veía _bien_ en traje. Ese traje en particular se veía muy muy bien. Parecía que se lo habían hecho a la medida. O, más bien, él simplemente estaba hecho para usar bien los trajes. En alguna otra vida, Trowa pudo ser un modelo profesional en lugar de un luchador-por-la-libertad-domador-de-leones-de-medio-tiempo-que-se-volvio-conserje-corporativo –de-oficina.

"Wow," fue lo que pudo producir mi cerebro. "Señoras y señores, creo que tenemos un ganador." Antes de que pudiese voltearme con Quatre para echarle la burla en la cara – aunque creo que Trowa lo escuchó porque soltó una pequeña risa y sabía que lo había entendido – La maravilla de pelo dorado estaba echándome toda la ropa que traía sobre mí y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia su blanco.

"No te apresures, Duo. Aún tenemos un lindo traje azul marino en –"

Me volteé hacia Quatre, encontrándome con los ojos verdes de Trowa, les informé. "Me lo llevo así como está"

"¿Así como está?" repitió Trowa y creo que fue justo antes de que Quatre dijera algo sobre pañuelos en la solapa y se desapareció hacia el área de deportes. "¿Un pobre, hombre sin zapatos en un traje nuevo?"

Miré hacia abajo, y efectivamente, solo estaba usando unos calcetines blancos. "¿Se los robaron?" le pregunté acerca de sus calzado extraviado.

"Me cansé de estarme tropezando sobre las malditas cosas. Están por la puerta."

Antes de que me pudiera ahogar en mi propia risa, Quatre regresó con una serie de pañuelos lujosos que luego procedió a probar uno por uno en el bolsillo de la solapa vacío de Trowa y después dio un paso atrás y lo miró metódicamente.

"Dime si necesitas apoyo," dije, sentándome en la banca que se supone es para probarte zapatos, con la pila de ropa-que-aun-faltaba-por-probarse en mis rodillas. Doble mis brazos y recosté mi cabeza sobre mi almohada improvisada.

Probablemente me hubiera dormido si Quatre Raberba Winner estuviera molestando y picando a alguien más. Por alguna razón, no podía quitarle los ojos a Trowa. No importa si estaba levantando sus brazos para que Quatre expertamente fajara su camisa o girando para enseñar el corte de la chaqueta, o girando los ojos cuando Quatre se hincaba para ver el largo de los pantalones. Tenía mis ojos – rojizos seguramente – en Trowa todo el maldito tiempo.

Sonreí y alcé un pulgar cuando o Trowa o Quatre volteaban en mi dirección. Me sorprendía lo divertido que era ver a Quatre completamente paciente pero Trowa estaba ahí suspirando fuerte y girando los ojos. ¿Acaso me pueden culpar por pensar que había algo más entre ellos dos? Solo ahora podía ver claramente que era algo más de hermanos lo que ellos tenían que, um, lo que Trowa y yo parecíamos tener. Sea lo que sea eso.

Quatre finalmente volteó a Trowa en mi dirección y demandó, "Muy bien, Duo. Estamos listos para tu veredicto."

" _Más_ que listos," murmuró Trowa.

Sentí mi sonrisa ampliarse tanto que sentí mis mejillas adoloridas. "No sé, Tro. Te ves demasiado fino para un tipo como yo. Tengo miedo que vayas a decir _no acepto_ en lugar de _acepto_."

Claramente satisfecho consigo mismo, Quatre se fue a regresar todas las cosas que no habían sido seleccionadas de regreso a las repisas. Estaba ocupado en mi banca, viendo a Trowa de arriba abajo. También estaba disfrutando el hecho de que era claro que me dejaba hacerlo. Cuando Quatre desapareció de la vista un momento, me encontré a mí mismo siendo acechado mientras Trowa se acercaba.

Sentí mi boca secarse cuando se detuvo frente a mí, se apoyó en las repisas al lado mío y se agachó. "Es hora de que se levante de su trono ahora, su alteza. Sigue usted."

Gruñí y no estaba 100% seguro que eso sonara amenazante. "Escóndeme. Te pagaré."

Su sonrisa se amplió. "Tal vez no estoy interesado en dinero."

¿Un ex-mercenario que no estaba interesado en dinero? Bueno, tal vez por eso dejó el negocio, ¿verdad?

"¿En _qué_ estas interesado?" coqueteé.

Lo vi levantar una de sus manos de la repisa de madera y lentamente la bajó hacia el centro de mi pecho. La punta de sus dedos buscaron y rozaron contra la cruz de oro que siempre usaba bajo mi camiseta. "Si conoces de un buen chico católico..." Me dio una mirada que me invitaba a terminar la oración.

Abrí mi boca-

"¡Duo! Tengo algo para que te pruebas. ¿Qué opinas del lavanda?"

Bufé mientras Quatre regresaba a nosotros con lo que parecía ser una maldita montaña de ropa en sus brazos. Muhammad movía montañas, en serio. "Ni de broma," respondí, frunciendo el ceño, Quatre se iba de nuevo para buscar alguna alternativa.

Mientras Trowa se movía para enderezarse, logré tomar su "como sea que se llame la corbata fina verde en su cuello" y lo mantuve en su lugar. "Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿Qué le harías a un buen chico católico si lo tuvieses?"

Él se acercó y levanté mi cara frente a la suya y lo dejé besarme ahí en medio del maldito departamento de hombres. "Solo cosas buenas," concluyó suavemente.

Miré sus ojos que brillaban y susurré, "Haz que tu gente llame a la mía y estaremos en contacto."

Entonces Quatre estaba ahí, tosiendo y agitando un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. "Adentro, Duo. Sigues tú."

"Rayos," me quejé mientras Trowa me ayuda a levantarme.

"Vamos, Duo. Es para tu boda." Dijo Quatre, usando La Mirada. Era la mismísima mirada que me había hecho acordar firmar mi vida en WEI Controlado por el Gobierno en primer lugar. Aún recuerdo El Tono, también. " _No me hagas ver cómo te encierran, Duo. Por favor."_ Suspiré. Era un cabeza dura.

"Maldición," murmuré y Trowa me siguió al probador, sonriendo. Si, él iba a disfrutar esto. No tenía por qué restregármelo en la cara.

Trowa tomó mis botas, para cuidarlas ostentosamente pero creo que era una táctica para asegurarme que no escapara por atrás o algo así. "T-menos quince minutos y contando, Q" le dije mientras salía con el primer conjunto que me había dado.

"¿Hasta qué?" Trowa quería saber, sentado en _mi_ banca con su sonrisa molestándome asomándose por detrás de la caída de su cabello.

"Kaboom," le dije seriamente.

Quatre trabajaba rápido, eso sí. Supongo que ayudó de alguna pequeña manera que las cosas avanzaran eficientemente al rehusar probarme cualquier otro color. Me obligó a probarme un segundo traje y ahí es donde se terminó mi paciencia. Además, mientras que Quatre estaba ajustando mi saco por ahí y por allá, su comentario para Trowa de, "Cierra tu boca, estás babeando" fue un excelente estímulo para mi ego y definitivamente un voto a favor para el traje que está actualmente sufriendo.

"¿No te gusta mucho ir de compras, verdad?" bromeó Trowa mientras me encaminaba hacia mi puerta casi una hora después. Habíamos terminado también con nuevos zapatos, maldición. Y después llegó el sastre para ajustar el largo de las piernas a uno regulado y... bueno... al menos ya había terminado. Estaba bastante seguro, que aunque haya sido tan malo, pudo haber sido mucho peor. Y _pudo_ haber sido mucho peor si Q hubiera tenido acceso a un Armani. Eso me hizo tomar la decisión: Nunca _jamás_ me iba a volver a casar. O, si lo hiciera, definitivamente no iba a decirle a Quatre hasta después de.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué no me gusten las compras? Vaya, ¿Qué te dio esa idea?" gruñí. Alcancé a notar el tic de su boca alzarse, cuando mi mirada se dirigió hacia el collar que aún estaba usando, agregué, " _Amo_ comprar."

Y me asustó que realmente me _había_ gustado comprarle a Trowa un regalo. Aunque, era un hecho, me divertía comprar regalos en general.

Trowa notó la dirección de mi mirada y un momento después sus dedos estabas bailando alrededor de la orilla del ónix sobre el cuero. No dijo gracias, pero después de todo no tenía por qué. Podía escucharlo de todas maneras, ¿saben?

"¿Qué sigue en tu día?" preguntó.

"Tengo que arreglar mis cosas. Las gárgolas de seguridad vienen mañana por la mañana para asegurarse que – no sé – intentara mudar un reactor nuclear o algo así para el nuevo departamento."

Trowa hizo un ruido y después se me ocurrió en preguntarle lo mismo. "¿Tu?"

"Lo mismo. Tal vez vaya a nadar antes de la cena."

"ah," respondí, recordando la última vez que había visto a Trowa en traje de baño. Por alguna razón, mi reacción a esa imagen mental era distinta ahora que la última vez. "Tal vez te vea ahí."

"Eso espero."

Pasé mis dedos por su brazo como despedida mientras entraba a mi departamento solo y – con un suspiro – comencé a trabajar. Después de todo, tenía una especie de cita antes de la cena.

No tomó mucho tiempo arreglar mis cosas. El bote de basura ni siquiera estaba lleno para cuando terminé y aún había espacio en mis dos mochilas. Eso era todo lo que había que enseñar por cuatro años viviendo en el mismo lugar. Bastante patético, ¿eh? Bueno, nadie me va a acusar jamás de haber desarrollado de más mis hábitos de anidar.

Encontré a Trowa ya en la alberca al lado del gimnasio. Él también parecía estar solo. En algún momento pude haber deseado tener la habilidad requerida para colarme a la alberca, y tomar su tobillo para hundirlo. Ahora, ese mismo pensamiento parecía tonto. En lugar de eso, me senté en la orilla de la alberca, mis piernas dentro del agua caliente y esperé a que terminara sus vueltas.

Se movía por el agua como un maldito tiburón, todo el movimiento concentrado y brazadas sin esfuerzo. Estaba pensando en sacar mis pies antes de que estuviera a una distancia para atacar. Se detuvo frente a mí antes de que pudiese juntar las fuerzas para retirarme. Trowa se levantó, el agua a la altura de sus caderas. Noté que estaba usando el mismo traje de baño pequeño y apretado con que lo vi la última vez. No podía decir si estaba feliz de notar que tan bien lo llenaba o estaba alarmado que lo haya siquiera notado.

"Hey," saludó, alcanzando mis piernas y masajeó mis músculos.

"Si, er... yo también," respondí. Estaba un poco ocupado estando sorprendido de como su cabello mojado aún se comportaba. Seguía el contorno a los lados de su cara, pegándose a su piel y trazaba una línea hasta su quijada como si estuviera pintada. Diablos. Mi cabello jamás se iba a ver así de bien mojado. Ni en mis sueños.

Lamentablemente, después de haber forzado eliminar el pensamiento de su pelo de mi cabeza, tenía ojos verdes brillando, labios sensuales sonriéndome, y un extenso pecho desnudo para contemplar.

Supuse que ahora era un buen momento para entrar al agua donde era más natural para ciertas cosas, um... flotaran hacia arriba en mi traje de baño negro y espacioso. "Hazme espacio, o te voy a derribar cuando lance el pontón."

"¿Tan siquiera sabes que es un pontón, chico de la colonia?" murmuró Trowa mientras tomaba un paso para atrás.

Me deslicé hacia el agua con un ¡ _splash_! "Claro. Es como una versión para remar de perrito de la familia de los botes." Que era básicamente igual a lo que yo podía nadar, por haber nacido en las colonias y eso.

Trowa miró mi progreso mientras salpicaba mi camino hacia el carril, manteniendo el ritmo perezosamente con cada brazada de dorso una a la vez. Estaba en la punta de mi lengua el ordenarle que nadara casi tan mal conmigo para ayudarle a mi ego.

"Mira, intenta esto," sugirió silenciosamente Trowa, separando el agua con sus brazos, manos presionadas juntas y después empujándolas ampliamente pasando el agua por detrás de él, moviéndose en lo que yo creía era conocido comúnmente como la brazada de pecho.

Me concentré en ignorar como sus músculos se flexionaban bajo su piel. Afortunadamente, lo logré gracias a la dedicación de mis comentarios cínicos. "¿Y darte la excusa para darme respiración de boca a boca mientras inhalo la mitad de agua en esta maldita piscina?"

"Solo exhala cuando te estires hacia delante," me dijo, "Inhala cuando llegues al punto más alto." Demostrando la técnica.

A pesar de tener mis dudas, lo intenté. Era claro que nunca iba a ser un campeón de natación, pero Trowa era un buen maestro y logré dar algunas vueltas en estilo de pecho antes de decidirme que ya había tenido suficiente.

Pero resultó que la diversión apenas comenzaba. "¡Trowa!" grité cuando me quitó la liga al final de mi trenza con apenas un _pardonnez-moi_ y después me arrojó bajo el agua de la ducha del gimnasio.

"Presente y contado" dijo, rápidamente trabajando por mi pelo suelto.

"¡Qué diablos-!" si hubiera sabido que acceder a venir aquí a enjuagarme iba a significar que estaría lidiando con ambos Trowa "Señor Dedos Rápidos" Barton _y_ mi cabello...

"Solo voy a quitarte el cloro. Relájate, Duo."

Relajarme. Claro. La última vez que alguien a mi lado había tocado mi cabello había sido medio-analfabeta, apenas reformado ratero y pilluelo de la calle.

No la mejor maleta emocional con quien ducharse.

Pero, esta vez, bañarse fue hecho en silencio y con metódica calma. No había sonido de salpicadas de agua, no hubo gritos de un niñito con una bocota, ni regaños gentiles, sin una amable pero exasperada mujer haciendo lo mejor que podía para razonar conmigo para limpiarme. Ahora, solo éramos Trowa y yo, bajo la regadera con agua caliente.

El silencio por sí solo era suficiente diferencia para calmar mi mente lo necesario para cerrar mis ojos y dejar que Trowa masajeara el champú en mi cabello. Apoyé una de mis manos contra la pared y lo dejé. Era más fácil que pelearlo y era mucho más fácil que intentar zafarme. Trowa y yo – como siempre – estábamos siendo observados, estaba seguro. Así que si, le seguí la corriente.

"¿Tienes los ojos cerrados?" preguntó bajo después de unos minutos.

"Sip."

"Enjuágate," me ordenó y que bueno que colocó en mi mano la cabeza de la regadera a mi alcance.

Mientras me enjuagaba, me volteé y miré su pelo aplacado. Era raro verle los dos ojos cerrados con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, fuera de su cara. Raro pero no más que los dos ahí parados, tomando una ducha juntos, supongo.

Ya que él hizo el trabajo del champú, tomé la iniciativa de enjuagarlo a él y estuve un poco sorprendido de que me haya dejado. Supongo que ésta era su respuesta a mi pedido no verbal de ayer para que confiara en mí. Lo pensé mientras él alcanzaba la botella de jabón líquido y si, aún estaba usando el collar de cuero alrededor de su cuello. Si se preguntaba por qué estaba sonriendo cuando me miró, no dijo nada. Compartimos una mirada y pasó el jabón.

Me acordé porque Trowa había sido mi primera elección para la misión; era muy fácil estar con él. Nunca demandaba explicaciones como Wufei o detalles como Quatre o complacencias como Heero. Él solo... era.

"¿Cuánto tarda en secarse todo eso?" preguntó después de que cerré la llave. Sentí como quitó un cabello de mi hombro y hasta por detrás del brazo.

"Para siempre y un poco más," murmuré y se rio suavemente.

"Te creo." Entonces tomó una toalla extra y me la ofreció, "Si me dices que hacer para ayudarte, ¿crees que nos podamos ir de aquí antes de que termine la cena?"

"Una meta admirable," contesté. "Vamos a descubrirlo." Así que le encargué que secara con la toalla la mitad del lado derecho mientras yo exprimía el lado izquierdo y entonces, usando dos secadoras y un par de peines, comenzamos a trabajar. Y, aunque era lindo tener una mano extra, especialmente con la cena en peligro y aunque estaba cómodo con que Trowa fuese la mano extra, simplemente no recompensaba el hecho envidiable que él no hacía _nada_ con su pelo – nada, ni siquiera lo tocó – y se secó perfectamente.

Creo que él sintió mi enojo porque no se ofreció en ayudarme para trenzarlo. "¿Te veré en la cena?"

"Si,"

Desapareció entre los pasillos de lockers y escuché el sonido de la ropa contra su piel mientras se vestía, y después el sonido de sus pasos alejarse. Y apenas estaba a la mitad de mi trenza. Por primera vez en básicamente desde siempre, consideré en cortarlo. Tal vez después de la misión, dependiendo en cómo se dieran las cosas. Sería lindo intentar un nuevo "yo".

Encontré a Trowa en la cafetería y los demás ya estaban ahí, alrededor de la mesa. Saludé y me dirigí por mi bandeja para obtener lo último de todo lo que estaban dando los chefs enojones de la cafetería. Trowa jaló mi silla por mí y me senté.

"Wow, parece que ustedes tuvieron un rato divertido sin mí," dije con una sonrisa, viendo las tazas de café y té, paquetes de azúcar vacíos y contenedores de crema descartados. "No creo que pueda llevarles el paso."

Trowa bufó suavemente y su rodilla topó con la mía. "Oink, oink" murmuró y me reí.

Quatre sonrió también, pero se veía confundido por nuestro chiste local. Wufei hizo ese ruido donde suspiraba exasperadamente. Heero solo parecía que estaba listo para otra ronda de auto-destruirse.

"Qué diablos," me quejé juguetonamente, picando un poco mi puré de papas, "He llegado. La fiesta ahora puede comenzar."

"Te dije que esperaba una fiesta," gruñó Wufei hacia Quatre, quien solo sonrió.

"Y te dije que yo lo manejaría," respondió Trowa suavemente.

Miré hacia arriba, alzando una ceja, una reta bailando en la punta de la lengua. Entonces las manos de Trowa pasaron por mi cabello y hacia por detrás de mi nuca y su cara se acercaba y entonces me estaba besando. Justo frente a los demás. Con lengua.

 _¡Diablos!_

No estaba bromeando cuando había acusado a Trowa de haber tenido un montón de sesiones de besos. Si este era talento puro, alguien algún día iba a tener mucha suerte en tener a este hombre como su pareja de vida.

No tenía caso negar que yo _no_ estaba jadeando para cuando se alejó. Pero no me aventuré a ver las reacciones de nuestros amigos. Apostaba mi trenza que Quatre estaba intentando no sonreír y/o reír, Wufei no estaba ignorándonos mientras se veía ofendido y Heero probablemente estaba incinerando gente con el poder de su mirada.

"Presumido," murmuré y le pegué con mi codo en su costado.

Rio suavemente y me di cuenta que ese sonido no lo había escuchado en más de cuatro años, pero me estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a él. Maldición, el hombre incluso podía pretender ser dichosamente feliz. Ahora _eso_ , señoras y señores, tomaba talento.

"Si lo tienes, enséñalo." Contestó.

"Ja. Cuidado, babe, o la gente podía empezar a pensar que tienes algo que probar."

No contesto con palabras. Solo pasó un poco de mi cabello que se había escapado por detrás de mi oreja, y con una pequeña y satisfecha sonrisa en su cara, se recargó confiado en la silla, pasando un brazo por detrás de mi espalda. Solo giré los ojos y comencé a comer mi maldito puré de papas con gravy.

Quatre comenzó la conversación antes de que Wufei se fuera y Heero empezara a apilar platos con la intención de llevarlos a la ventana. "Sus trajes deberían estar listos para mañana en la mañana," dijo nuestro súper CEO en medio del silencio incómodo.

Oh, que divertido. La maravillosa experiencia de usar un traje nos esperaba. Whoo Hoo.

Pero lo que dije fue, "¿ah sí?"

Quatre comenzó con el horario que ya tenía planeado para Trowa y para mi mañana y solo lo dejé. Era difícil negarle a este tipo la felicidad y Quatre siempre estaba feliz cuando planeaba estrategias para el bien mayor.

Eventualmente, Wufei dejó de fruncir el ceño y de cruzar los brazos y comenzó a contribuir con uno que otro comentario cínico y divertido.

Heero aún no tenía nada que decirle a Trowa, lo que me desconcertaba. Siempre se habían llevado bien y no podía entender porque Heero estaba siendo tan amargado. Cuando se levantó a dejar los platos y las bandejas, me levanté junto con él para ayudarle.

"Oye, Heero," le dije suavemente mientras dejábamos las cosas en la repisa de metal. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres que Trowa y yo nos casemos?"

Nunca había obtenido alguna indicación de que Heero estuviera celoso o que no supiera lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía entender que otra razón pudiese tener.

"No tengo ningún problema con que los dos se casen," contestó monótonamente y escuché la verdad en sus palabras, "Con lo que sí tengo problema," continuó, su voz bajando a ser casi un gruñido, "es casarse bajo falsos pretextos."

"¿Qué-?" comencé mordiendo mi lengua. No quería tener esa conversación con Heero aquí y ahora.

Afortunadamente, Heero no me presionó sobre la misión. En lugar de eso, dijo, "No es mi deber decir."

Lo miré como regresaba a la mesa.

Maldita sea. _Sí_ sabía. Y él aún pensaba que estaba dejando a Trowa completamente a oscuras. La culpa me siguió hasta la mesa y se acomodó en mi trasero para morderme bien. Lo bueno era que nuestra pequeña reunión terminaba. Le di a Trowa un apretón en el brazo y después seguí a Heero antes de que pudiera escapar.

"Todo está _bien,"_ insistí, alcanzándolo. Desearía atreverme a decir más, pero no _podía._ Diablos, él debería de entenderlo, Gran Maestro de la Misión.

Se detuvo repentinamente. "Eso espero. Por el bien de los dos," contestó y después me dejó en el lobby mientras se iba hacia los elevadores. Un largo momento después, sentí la mano de Trowa en mi cadera y el calor de su brazo presionado contra mi espalda.

"No te preocupes por eso, Duo," murmuró suavemente a mi lado.

Asentí, pero no podía quitarme la mirada de Heero de la cabeza. Conocía esa mirada y sabía que no estaba asociado con una misión. Heero estaba en completo modo protector. Pero, por mi vida, no podía comprender quien o que es lo que estaba intentando defender.

* * *

 **Notas** :

La línea de: "Mirenme, Estoy tan-" es de Avarice's Appearances Series, fic numero 3, "Armchair Pshychlogy":

El talento de Trowa sobre usar trajes es algo que tomé prestado de "A Little less normal" de Clara Barton, es un EXCELENTE Duo/Tro Universo Alterno

Y vemos otro pequeño vistazo del primo de la bestia de la culpa de Sunhawk (de Ion Arc). Ya saben, siempre me imagine a esos Skeiths en neopets como la bestia da la culpa por alguna razón.

De nuevo, háganme saber si quieren explicación de alguna referencia al pasado de Duo o Trowa cuando trabajaba como merc. Aún estoy intentando quedarme en canon.

 **Notas mías:**

Cuando puse tenedor cuchara ósea en ingles hay algo que se llama spork seguro lo han visto, es esa cuchara que tiene piquitos como tenedor y lo busqué en google y me aparecía como tenedor cuchara o cuchara tenedor si alguien tiene una mejor traducción con gusto edito este capitulo...

La burla del vestidor cuando Trowa sale con el traje y Duo dice, tenemos un ganador. Obvio era ref. a que el apellido de Quatre es Winner (ganador) lo dejé así.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo por fb y como siempre pueden agregarme para fangirlear como si no hubiera un mañana: Lorelai Barton.


	5. CAPITULO 5: SETTING IN A HONEYMOON

**Capítulo 5: Setting in a Honeymoon**

 _Si despierto al lado tuyo..._

Los días de boda no son románticos. No son divertidos ni emocionantes. Son, de hecho, el infierno sobre ruedas. Eso es lo que me enseñó el domingo.

No los aburriré con los detalles de llegar tarde a misa – y si, maldita sea, me volví a quedar dormido – y me perdí del desayuno. Con el estómago rugiendo, calenté la banca de la iglesia en soledad mientras que Trowa estaba siendo investigado por seguridad mientras mudaban todas sus cosas al nuevo departamento. Tragué fuerte mi comida – estofado de carne, creo – y moví mi trasero arriba para pasar por el mismo procedimiento de seguridad que Trowa había sufrido en la mañana. Y si, apestó. Así que, vamos a saltarnos toda la cosa donde nos veíamos como idiotas mientas revisaban todas nuestras posesiones y vamos directo a –

"¡Duo!"

Fruncí el ceño. "Quatre." No estaba de humor para lo que sea que quisiera, incluso aunque solo me fuera a decir buena suerte. En este punto, estaba buscando a alguien para ahorcar y me pudiera salir con la mía.

Prioridades.

No demandé la razón del porqué él estaba aquí, ¿ok? Pero si me le quedé mirando hasta que me dijera la verdad. Tal vez no era la estrategia más efectiva de interrogación, pero funcionó con Quatre. Él me sonrió brillantemente desde el otro lado del lugar y alzó un cubre traje. "¿No se te olvida nada?"

Diablos. Ahora estaba feliz _y aparte_ andaba de presumido.

"Dime que estas aquí porque Trowa ya te echó de su departamento." Murmuré, dejándolo pasar a mi apartamento, probablemente por última vez.

"Ya mudaste todas tus cosas, como veo," comentó mientras entraba. Tenía una habilidad increíble para cambiar el tema. Trowa probablemente había sacado físicamente a ese traserito feliz al pasillo.

"Dame el traje de mono y vete, Winner," le ordené. Tenía todo el derecho de estar malhumorado sobre esto; yo pagué, después de todo. Quatre solo era el mensajero y todos sabían lo que les pasaba a los mensajeros.

La sonrisa de Quatre se esfumó un poco por mi ruda despedida pero no se retractó ni escondió la cola a esconderse. Él de hecho tuvo la audacia de mirar mi trenza desarreglada. "Oh, ¿pero no quieres ayuda...?"

Alcé una mano para detener la oferta que _sabía_ que venía. "Si vas a ofrecerte para ayudarme con mi pelo como si fuera una maldita _niña_ , te voy a golpear tan fuerte que jamás encontrarán todos tus dientes."

Quatre parpadeó, tragó fuerte su sonrisa y aclaró su garganta. "Te ayudaré con tu corbata, ¿Está bien?" 

No, no estaba bien, pero diablos sabía cuándo había sido derrotado y esas malditas corbatas serán mi bendita muerte – de alguna manera u otra – estaba _seguro_. Básicamente, siendo honesto, no es que no quisiera ayuda, solo no quería que nadie me viera completamente en modo de pánico. Me iba a casar en dos horas.

Dos. Horas.

Creo que iba a vomitar.

"Duo, tienes que calmarte," me dijo Quatre, pasando la palma de su mano por sobre su propio pecho. Supongo que era un _bodrio_ ser empático. No que lo supiera.

"Si, ni que lo digas," asentí testarudamente. Me agradó el hecho de haberme tensado más que nada por odio a mí mismo.

"¿Te ayudaría una ducha?" sugirió Quatre tentativamente.

"No. Una ronda de box puede que sí." Lo cual yo me supongo que por eso no había intentado abrazarme o tocarme el hombro, estoy seguro. Creo que él podía sentir que estaba buscando una excusa para lanzármele a alguien.

Quatre me miró en el ojo y ofreció, "Voy a buscar a Heero."

Solté una risa. "No, no lo harás. Ya está suficientemente enfadado."

Quatre coincidió conmigo, abortando su movimiento hacia la puerta. "¿Wufei?" sugirió.

Gruñí. _No quería_ ver a Wufei en este momento, tampoco. Aún tenía su "consejo" del jueves en la cabeza y sonando en mis oídos.

"Bien," Quatre me dio la razón y vi como arrastró una silla hacia el escritorio. Entonces me indicó hacia la otra silla de plástico y ordenó. "Vencidas. Ahora."

No pude evitarlo; eché una risa. "¿El mejor de diecisiete?"

Quatre regateó, "Dos de tres."

"Seis de once."

"Cuatro de siete."

"Cinco de nueve."

"Hecho."

Si, nos echamos unas vencidas y no, no fue muy maduro. Ahora pregúntenme si me importa. La cosa era que de hecho funcionó. Con los bíceps adoloridos del esfuerzo, con sudor en la ceja, y ahora con un poco más de una hora restante para el gran, "Acepto," por fin pude concentrarme.

"Gracias, Quatre," suspiré, relajándome en la silla y estirando tentativamente los músculos de mí brazo derecho. "Lo necesitaba."

"¿Para qué son los amigos?" contestó con una sonrisa valiente mientras intentaba no ser muy obvio que estaba agitando su mano. Supongo que _si_ le apreté fuerte...

"Ahora," continuó él con su voz de jefe, "ve al baño y toma una ducha rápida. Aquí está la toalla." Sacó de uno de los bolsos de la mochila junto con un kit de baño para hombres y me lo entregó. "Avísame cuando necesites ayuda con la corbata." 

Así que así pasó. Me duché. Me afeité. Rehíce mi trenza. Me vestí: ropa interior limpia, calcetas negras, camiseta blanca, camisa blanca formal, pantalones negros, y zapatos de vestir negros.

Cuando salí del baño, Quatre se levantó de la silla donde estaba y avanzó hacia mí. Alcé la cosa corbata roja que había elegido el día anterior y me quedé quieto mientras que la acomodaba en el cuello. En lugar de informarle a Quatre que estaba seguro que él había sido un verdugo que ahorcaba a la gente en vidas anteriores, murmuré, "Estos zapatos tienen _cero_ tracción." 

"Es para que no puedas huir en medio de la ceremonia," contestó, intentando no sonreír.

Y no pude estar feliz por él por tener otra vez ese humorcito alegre. Solo suspiré y lo dejé atar la soga en mi cuello.

"Nunca he visto a Trowa tan feliz." Ofreció él, y me tensé. Lo volteé a mirar pero él no estaba viéndome. Ni dijo más. Vi cómo puso un pin de diamante que se veía caro en el centro de la corbata. "Listo. Ahora no se enredará."

"¿Aunque intente huir?" le pregunté.

"Aunque intentes huir. Ni siquiera al taclearte con nosotros cuatro encima y te tengamos que llevar entre todos al altar." 

Quatre por fin me miró y colocó una mano en mi hombro. "Todo estará bien, Duo. Lo sé."

Eran palabras sencillas – y usualmente vacías – pero escucharlas con la voz de Quatre, en ese tono que solo inspira grandeza en todos los que lo escuchen, no podía evitar sentir una extraña calma poseerme. Sí, todo estará perfecto. Esto solo era otro objetivo más y lo iba a cumplir. Nada daba más miedo que eso.

Solté un respiro profundo y asentí. Entonces me puse el saco, dejé que Quatre hiciera un poco más de bullicio sobre mi ropa, y luego era hora de irnos. No recuerdo mucho del viaje hacia la capilla. Tal vez Quatre me habló sobre conseguir un ornitorrinco de mascota y llamarlo Gilberto. No podía decirles _que diablos_ hicimos entre la puerta de mi antiguo apartamento y el arco de la entrada, pero cuando llegamos, solo me detuve y me quedé mirando.

Trowa ya estaba dentro, parado cerca de la primera fila de banquillos. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia Wufei, que le estaba hablando en voz baja. Heero estaba pensativo en su traje azul marino, pero aquellos que no lo conocían pensarían que simplemente estaba irritado. El Padre Daniels probablemente asumía que era porque había llegado tarde.

Pero lo que captó mi atención y la _mantuvo_ era Trowa. Él estaba... diablos. Se veía tan bien en el traje negro con su corbata color esmeralda. También noté que tenía un pin en el centro, justo como la mía. Era un juego al parecer, y me pregunté que si se suponían eran regalos de Quatre o tal vez solo tenía dos del mismo pin a la mano y nos los estaba prestando.

Ahora no era el tiempo para preguntar, por supuesto. Y, mientras Trowa alzó la mirada y vi en su ojo verde visible un brillo de apreciación, los pines de corbata – regalados, prestados o robados – eran lo último que estaba en mi cabeza.

Intenté no estremecerme mientras solo lo miraba, la boca seca y mis palmas sudorosas. Estaba a punto de casarme con este hombre. Oh Dios. No estaba listo para esto pero...

Escalofriantemente, como que sí _quería_ estarlo.

Mi cabeza estaba girando, tambaleándose, y cayéndose sobre su trasero en una tetera, pero mis pies funcionaban y me llevaron por el pasillo hasta donde Trowa y el Padre Daniels esperaban. Quatre le indicó a Heero y a Wufei sus lugares cercanos. El Padre aclaró su garganta. Trowa me ofreció su mano y, con una sonrisa temblorosa y un poco culposa, la tomé. Claro que lo sentí cálido, seco y firme. Nada como el mío. Vi su expresión temblar con un poco de preocupación interrumpiendo su suave sonrisa. Su pulgar acarició mi mano y su ceja visible se alzó en señal de pregunta.

No, Trowa no detuvo los procedimientos para preguntarme si estaba bien. Lo hizo en perfecto silencio.

Apreté fuerte su mano en respuesta y tomé un respiro profundo. Mientras tanto, me imaginé su risa; vi su sonrisa; recordé sus respuestas cortas y su paciencia. Solo entonces pude sentir una sonrisa genuina a lo largo de mis labios.

Trowa se relajó y escuché como el Padre Daniels ya se encontraba en la parte participativa de la ceremonia.

"Trowa Barton," el Padre Daniels comenzó refiriéndose hacia Trowa, y me di cuenta que – en algún punto – Trowa había legalmente cambiado su nombre al apodo durante la guerra. Por alguna razón, no se me había ocurrido que había _elegido_ mantenerlo, pero me alegró saber que si lo hizo. No podía imaginármelo como nadie más que, bueno, _Trowa._

"¿Aceptas a Duo Maxwell para que sea tu esposo legalmente?"

Trowa me sonrió, su expresión cálida y – maldita seas Quatre por estar en lo correcto – fácilmente lo más feliz que lo he visto. "Acepto."

"Y tú, Duo Maxwell, ¿Tomas a Trowa Barton para que sea legalmente tu esposo?

"Acepto." A pesar de la sonrisa en mi cara, mi voz sonaba como una bicicleta rota siendo arrastrada de ida y de regreso por el asfalto. Rezaba porque nadie lo notara.

"Entonces, por el poder investido en mi por la Oficina Civil de la Unión de la Esfera Terrestre, ahora los declaro casados."

Y eso fue todo. Cinco minutos y habíamos terminado. Nada lujoso, nada romántico, ni siquiera intercambio de anillos. Mi primer pensamiento era que Quatre aún tenía tiempo de ir por su quiche de espinaca mientras estaba caliente. Mi segundo pensamiento fue preguntarme porque había pasado horas el sábado comprando ropa que solo usaríamos en un evento que tomaría el gran total de diez minutos. Y mi tercer pensamiento –

Mi tercer pensamiento fue descartado como el envoltorio de un sándwich tirado por la ventana de un auto que pasaba mientras Trowa cerraba la distancia entre nosotros y me besaba.

Creo que fueron mis nervios lo que me hicieron, um, apreciar las cosas. Agarré su saco por las solapas y le regresé el beso, fuerte, profundo y por un largo tiempo. No tenía idea que estaba buscando o de que estaba huyendo, pero de alguna manera estaba seguro que él tenía la respuesta. Trowa me dejó besarlo como un hombre hambriento. Me entregó ese momento para que pudiera perderme a mí mismo. Y entonces él, gentilmente, nos apartó del borde en donde me balanceaba.

Nos separamos suavemente y sabía que debía sentirme avergonzado por la exhibición pero, honestamente, solo estaba agradecido que casi-me-sentía como _yo_ de nuevo. Mi energía maniática estaba otra vez bajo control y podía voltearme a ver a mis hermanos en armas y no estar tan asustado.

"Así que... ¿Qué les parece si vamos por algo de quiche?"

Trowa me acercó y, volteando su cabeza hacia mí, rio suavemente contra mí pelo. Quatre soltó una carcajada. Wufei rezongó divertido. Heero solo giró los ojos burlonamente y suspiró, intentando suprimir una sonrisa. Eso me animó, incluso si pensaba que nos casábamos por las razones equivocadas, al menos parecía estar listo para dejarlo ir al diablo ya que estaba hecho y terminar de una vez por todas.

El Padre Daniels nos hizo firmar a Trowa y a mí la licencia de matrimonio. Quatre y Wufei se acercaron para ser los testigos. Por cortesía, le pregunté al buen Padre si quería acompañarnos para la cena, pero amablemente dijo que no.

Los cinco, aún en nuestros trajes, nos sentamos en la mesa de la cafetería con nuestras bandejas de quiche, ensalada, café, y – por honor a la ocasión – una porción de tarta de frambuesa.

Llamábamos mucho la atención de otros empleados de WEI. Casi nadie bajaba a la cena con traje y corbata, y definitivamente la ropa lujosa con los pines brillantes que usábamos Trowa y yo eran ir más allá de la ropa formal de trabajo. Si hubiese un medidor de curiosidad en el cuarto, nos explotaría en la cabeza. Cuando Trowa (con una taza de café en mano) se recargó en la silla y descansó su otro largo brazo por detrás de mí, pensé, que si sus tediosos cuerpos no estuvieron ocupados torciendo sus cuellos para vernos mejor, jamás se hubieran dado cuenta.

"Lástima que tenemos que trabajar mañana en la mañana," se quejó Quatre con una sonrisa compasiva.

No estaba seguro como tomar ese comentario. ¿Estaba triste por nosotros porque implicaba cierta irreverencia a nuestra boda o porque no podíamos estar encima del otro como conejos todo el fin de semana? Si era lo segundo, entonces en serio estaba sobrevalorando nuestra resistencia de un par de veinteañeros. Estaba seguro que Trowa y yo no podríamos durar tanto una vez que empezáramos.

Entonces me dije a mi mismo cállate la boca y _deja_ de pensar eso antes de siquiera considerar el estúpido concepto de...

"Si, bueno, el mundo sigue girando," comenté y me di cuenta el alivio en los ojos de Wufei. Si, éramos al menos dos de los cinco en esta mesa que no quería pensar sobre la noche de boda. Je.

Hablamos sobre las cosas normales aunque no había muchas noticias personales para discutir. Trowa y Heero habían visto las noticias de la tarde hoy y nos dieron los detalles. Aparentemente, había un poco de antipatía cocinándose entre los miembros del Tribunal de Guerra. Eso nos ponía en la mira seguramente ya que podían decidir revocar nuestro servicio comunitario en cualquier momento y arrojar nuestros traseros a prisión. Pero, no había nada que hacer al respecto en este preciso momento y la especulación era delgada.

"¿Qué tal el nuevo apartamento?" Preguntó Quatre mientras me debatía el mencionar el hecho que Relena había estado dando una entrevista en la televisión el otro día sobre las negociaciones de comercio Tierra-Colonias. Era digno de decir que por ninguna razón ella había pasado por la misma escuela que el presentador de las noticias – un tipo güero que claramente pensaba que su mierda no apestaba. Había hecho algunas preguntas difíciles sobre sus nuevas políticas y el continuo apoyo público por los cinco pilotos Gundam, pero ella no se echó para atrás. No que pensara que lo hiciera. Para el final de la guerra, ella sabía cómo terminar el trabajo, sea el que sea. Así que estuvo bien verla otra vez y como arrasaba con el idiota en vivo. Estoy seguro que los otros estarían de acuerdo y seguramente todos lo habían visto. Y definitivamente era un buen tema para hablar desde que el silencio se estaba volviéndose algo incómodo.

Pero Quatre me había ganado con su contribución. En serio dudaba que Heero y Wufei quisieran saber sobre nuestros nuevos descubrimientos. Aun así, Q-ball lo estaba intentando, así que le di una sonrisa entusiasmada. "Creo que hará el truco." De lo que había visto cuando me asomé en el baño, realmente se veía prometedor. "Pero no tiene ventanas."

Eso era algo que estoy seguro todos extrañábamos; tener una ventana al mundo más allá de nuestros cuartos.

Heero hizo su ruidito gruñido cosa. Wufei tocó con su dedo su taza de té vacía. "Eso es de esperarse," dijo.

Y ahí terminó el tema. Diablos. ¿Éramos amigos o qué? Supongo que lo que realmente necesitábamos era una experiencia que nos uniera y nos levantara de este aburrimiento. No me gustaba tanto proveer uno de esos aquí en la cena para que todos vieran, pero si me dejaran trajes espaciales y me dieran un par de días...

Trowa aclaró su garganta. "El nuevo libro de misterio de Boyd llegó a la librería la semana pasada, Wufei."

Ante esto, Wufei realmente parecía interesado. No me había dado cuenta que Trowa y Wufei compartían un interés por el mismo autor. "¿Y?" preguntó, claramente preguntando como había estado el libro.

Trowa ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado y contestó diplomáticamente, "No tan bueno como sus primeros trabajos, pero definitivamente una mejora de lo más reciente."

"Llegó justo a tiempo, en ese caso," gruñó Wufei, "Estaba a punto de abandonar sus escritos por completo."

Mientras veía el intercambio de comentarios, tuve un momento de inspiración. "Hey, ¡Esto es lo que necesitamos! Un club de lectura," anuncié.

Sorprendentemente, _eso_ llamó la atención de todos. Quatre brincó conmigo al tren, preguntándole a Wufei que libros nos recomendaba para que todos leyéramos. Heero me sorprendió al sugerir algo épico arcaico. Su comentario me hizo a mi mencionar uno de mis favoritos, y, miren nada más, nos pasamos la siguiente hora dando nuestras sinopsis de los mejores libros que más nos habían gustado.

Por primera vez en años, los cinco de nosotros estábamos en una discusión animada sobre algo que _no_ tenía que ver con infiltración o explosiones. Estaba algo triste cuando las luces de la cafetería se apagaron un poco y me di cuenta que éramos los últimos.

Llevamos nuestros platos a la ventanilla y marchamos todos hacia el elevador. Las cosas se callaron un poco mientras subíamos hasta que Wufei se atrevió a decir: "Barton, ¿Te vas a asegurar de que Maxwell llegue a tiempo?"

"No lo garantizo," contestó Trowa sencillamente.

Me reí. "Diablos, me toca ahora a mí asegurarme que Tro llegue _tarde_ de ahora en adelante."

Y entonces no estaba seguro si era lo mejor que pude haber dicho porque implicaba cierto, uhm, _impedimento_ para dejar el apartamento lo cual más o menos me estaba ofreciendo en proveer.

Así que, la velada terminó incómoda de todos modos. Bueno, diablos.

"Henos aquí," declaré, deteniéndome al lado de la puerta de nuestro nuevo apartamento. Casi digo, "Aquí es donde nos paramos **"** Pero eso probablemente no nos hubiera ido tan bien por mi previo comentario. Solo _imaginar_ sus caras – incluida la de Trowa – era suficiente para tenerme sonriendo histéricamente.

Trowa y yo soportamos otra ronda de felicidades de Quatre, un asentir neutral y "mis mejores deseos" de Wufei, y un perturbador "Comiencen como quieran continuar" de Heero. Fue un alivio escanear nuestras palmas, pasar nuestras tarjetas y alejarnos de todos. Entonces me di cuenta que, al entrar al apartamento, todo un nuevo reino de lo desconocido me esperaba.

Entonces se me ocurrió que esta era nuestra maldita noche de bodas.

Ah, mierda.

Me escuché reír.

"¿Duo?" Preguntó Trowa. Aún estaba parado al lado mío, probablemente estaba esperando a que, bueno, yo _hiciera_ algo.

Aclaré mi garganta e intenté aferrarme a mi sanidad mental. "Tengo un par de cosas que guardar," dije, evadiendo cualquier pregunta que sé que me hacía. Solo... solo no podía con lo Que Sea Que Siguiese. Simplemente no podía.

Me ocupé a mí mismo guardando mi ropa de antes. Vagamente recuerdo haberlas dejado cuando bajaba con Quatre. Podía escuchar a Trowa moviéndose en la sala y entrando al dormitorio detrás de mí. Le seguí dando la espalda mientras él abría el armario y escuchaba el sonido de la ropa ser colgada y guardada. Pensando que era una buena idea, me quité mi propio saco y lo dejé en la silla más cercana. Pateé mis zapatos hacia una orilla del cuarto. Entonces seguí con mi corbata y me encontré derrotado frente a ella. ¿Cómo en el mundo podía colocar cargas explosivas en la oscuridad, ensamblar y cargar todo tipo de armas de fuego con los ojos cerrados y con las manos esposadas, cortar cualquier seguro eléctrico y encender lo que sea con ruedas, y _aun así_ no podía con el hecho de quitarme esta maldita corbata de seda?

En serio. Qué ridículo.

"Diablos," murmuré y, volteándome renuentemente hacia Trowa, "Trowa, ¿Podrías...?"

Mi voz simplemente se apagó y murió. Respiré con dificultad, Trowa mirándome mientras terminaba de quitarse su camisa blanca, revelando varias y viejas quemaduras ya cicatrizadas en su espalda. Las cicatrices no eran feas ni nada – diablos, yo tenía unas cuantas – pero su presencia me sorprendieron y me pregunté cómo es que _no_ las había notado antes. Eso no iba acorde a mis poderes de observación.

"¿Si?" preguntó, volteándose hacia mí y, por mi vida, no podía recordar la pregunta original. De pronto me sentí fascinado por el progreso de la tela blanca por sobre sus brazos. Sentí todo mi cuerpo ruborizarse al ver su piel naturalmente bronceada ser revelada.

No debería de sentirme así de acalorado e incómodo al ver a otro hombre – alguien que había sido mi amigo por años – quitarse su camiseta. No debería para nada. Además por el hecho, ¡Que no hacía sentido! Ya lo he visto básicamente desnudo justo la noche antes en la alberca así que, ¿Qué diablos? Esto estaba mal. No me iba a quedar aquí parado, con la adrenalina y la lujuria a todo dar. Pero, maldición, estábamos casados lo que significaba que esos músculos trabajados y esa piel ligeramente bronceada eran todo _mío._ Oh, Dios. ¿Qué he hecho? Trowa y yo estábamos casados y era mío para tocar todo lo que quisiese, más o menos.

Una persona cuerda – un hombre heterosexual – no se excitaría por esta idea, ¿verdad?

Tragué saliva.

"¿Duo?" su voz era suave, casi un susurro, pero me sorprendió. Parpadeé y estaba seguro que mis ojos estaban tan amplios con una rejilla hidráulica de un Gundam. Se quedó ahí parado solamente usando los pantalones y sus calcetines. Su camiseta blanca ahora hecha bulto en sus manos, sus dedos agarrando fuertemente el material que apenas podía ver sus nudillos.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" parece que se forzó a sí mismo en hacer la pregunta tan neutral como le era posible. No me sorprendió que no me preguntara qué es lo que yo quería. No es como que le podía decir, de todas maneras.

 _Estaba pensando que ahora puedo tocarte,_ no dije nada. _Estaba pensando que eres mío,_ no me inmuté. No, mi respuesta era mucho más varonil que cualquiera de eso. "Realmente odio las corbatas."

Trowa me dio una pequeña y repentina sonrisa, "¿Puedo?" indicando hacia la tela hecha nudo frente a mi camisa y bajo mi barbilla.

"Si no te importa," me felicité a mí mismo en cómo había sonado tan calmado. Si, por Dios, puedo hacer esto. ¡Podía ser _racional y controlarme!_

Tiró la camiseta hecha bola al pie de la cama y – creo que fue sin querer pero – básicamente me acechó al acercarse. Apreté mi quijada y alcé mi barbilla en lugar de alejarme.

Entonces el pecho desnudo de Trowa estaba justo ahí, a un corto y simple toque de distancia. Se escuchó mi garganta seca al tragar saliva.

Me quedé quieto mientras quitaba el pin de la corbata y se inclinó para ponerla en el buró más cercano. Respiré fuerte cuando se enderezó y sentí mi sangre pasar por mis venas cuando su aroma me golpeó y... _Oh Dios._

Básicamente brinqué fuera de mi cuerpo cuando sus dedos comenzaron a deshacer el nudo de la corbata.

"Dame un momento," me dijo, su tono suave y vagamente disculpándose. A pesar de estar tan cerca, debió haber sentido mi brinco. Pero podía ver la luz hipotética al final del túnel, la cinta de meta al final. Si, solo un momento y entonces se alejaría y habría un poco de distancia entre él y yo. Solo un momento más...

La corbata se deslizó por detrás de mí nuca y entonces fui completamente libre. Se asentó en la palma de Trowa y cubrió su mano como sangre. Si, la corbata había sido aniquilada. Era libre. Podía alejarme ahora, solo que... no lo hice.

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con sus ojos. Sentí los cabellos más delgados y pequeños de mi nuca alzarse, vi como la piel de sus brazos se erizaba y como sus pezones se endurecían, vi como jadeó un respiro y no lo soltaba. Pero no se movió. Solo se quedó parado frente a mí, sin respirar, y esperó.

Supongo que me pude haber volteado. Pude haber murmurado un rápido gracias y seguir con mi asunto de buscar una camiseta y unos shorts para dormir. Pude haber...

Me acerqué hacia él. Alcancé a ver como sostenía en su mano la corbata tan fuerte, pero no se movió. Seguí mirándolo, nerviosamente remojé mis labios, tomé un respiro profundo, y sentí mi boca formar su nombre.

Dios santo, ¿Qué _diablos_ estaba haciendo?

Entonces no importó. Arrojó la corbata hacia el buró y sus manos – sorprendentemente cálidas y firmes – enmarcaron mi cara. Dudó un momento, y entonces sabía que esta era mi última advertencia, mi última oportunidad para detener lo que sea que viniera. Sabía que debería. _Debería_ detener esto. No era real y yo era heterosexual. ¿Verdad?

Las pestañas de Trowa se rebajaron hasta que sus ojos eran una pequeña apertura resplandeciente color verde. Su cabeza se ladeó hacia un lado, alineando nuestros labios... y entonces me besó. Comenzó lento pero estaba instantáneamente explotando con calor en lo que se sentía como una explosión nuclear por mis venas. Cerré mis ojos cuando sentí mis labios abrirse y solo hizo el ardor, el zumbido, el torbellino, la tormenta de arena aún más insoportable.

Me estaba quemando vivo.

Pero había más. Su lengua se deslizó dentro, me agitó más, y me escuché a mí mismo gemir. Sentí su piel desnuda bajo mis manos cuando lo tomé por los hombros. Una de sus manos pasó por mi pelo sosteniéndome mientras que la otra pasaba por mi cadera. _Oh Dios..._

Trowa Barton sacudió... mí... mundo. Y solo me agarré fuerte para el viaje.

Se acercó a mí un paso y otro más. Me moví hacia atrás hasta que sentí mi espalda conectarse con la puerta cerrada del armario. Su boca contra la mía, su lengua acariciando mi paladar una y otra vez. Mis ojos ya se habían ido tan atrás. Sentí su mano dejar mi cuello y comenzó a abrir los botones libremente, a la camisa blanca y a mí simplemente no me importaba.

Era un hombre ahogándome en un mar de Trowa.

Su boca dejó la mía y solo me recargué ahí, jadeando inútilmente. Sentí su pelo suave pasar por mi quijada un instante antes de que sus labios encontraran mi cuello. Apreté los labios y me aferré a él. Mordisqueó y acarició, succionó y saboreó mientras que, poco a poco, mi camisa quedó completamente abierta. Al sentir como jalaba el resto de la camisa fuera de mis pantalones solté un jadeo y entonces las dos calientes-como-el-infierno manos de Trowa estaban en mi cintura, quemándome a través de la delgada camiseta blanca de algodón.

"Mmm, Duo," ronroneó en mi oído y me derretí. Simplemente me derretí contra él. Me atrapó con una pierna entre las mías y escuché un muy nada varonil gemido cuando mi entrepierna hizo contacto con su músculo bajo la tela del pantalón. Y aun así, él no había terminado de besarme, rozando su pecho contra el mío, y frotando su cadera contra la mía.

Pasé mis manos hacia abajo por su pecho, atrapando sus pezones bajo mis dedos y obtuve un jadeo sorpresa de él, pero yo estaba más desesperado por más contacto, más calor, más de _él_ , y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, agarrando la orilla de su pantalón e intentando sacar mi camiseta al mismo tiempo.

"Ahh," aprobó suavemente, respirando pesadamente en mi oído, y entonces me sentí demasiado cerca, demasiado oprimido, demasiado ansioso por la camiseta de algodón que era jaloneada fuera de mi ropa interior y que envolvía aún mi torso. No quería dejar de tocarlo, pero no había sentido en negar la logística de la situación. Mientras Trowa halaba insistentemente, levanté mis brazos y hubo un momento donde solo vi la tela blanca y entonces estaba desnudo hasta la cintura y mi boca estaba presionada contra su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula y estaba jadeando sin pensar. Estaba palpitante. Estaba... estaba determinado a _quitarme_ estos malditos pantalones.

Trowa gruñó mientras luchaba contra el cierre de mis propios pantalones. "No aquí," me aconsejó con un tono forzado, me alejó del armario hacia una superficie más cómoda. Mientras me sentaba en la cama, el botón y el zipper de mis pantalones por fin cedió bajo el ataque y sentí la tela caer hasta mis rodillas y después alrededor de mis tobillos.

Apenas noté mi libertad con las manos de Trowa abriendo el zipper de sus pantalones y bajándolos de sus caderas. No estaba usando mucho abajo. Solo un bóxer ajustado que, dada su excitación, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Un hombre normal – un hombre _heterosexual_ – hubiese sido conmocionado fuera de su pasión inducida con la vista frente a él. Yo, por otro lado, estaba desesperadamente intentando no venirme en mi ropa interior.

Solté un gemido y me acerqué a Trowa mientras él se inclinaba hacia mí y nos llevó a la cama. Nuestros labios se fusionaron mientras se presionaba contra mis caderas. Me estremecí contra él, buscando fricción y tocar y ¡ _lo que sea!_

Esperen... ¿Lo que sea?

Me detuve y volví a mis sentidos cuando sentí un jaloneo en mi orilla de mi ropa interior. Mis manos, actualmente rastreando las cicatrices en la espalda de Trowa, se detuvieron y entonces lo detuve de los brazos.

"Espera. Espera, espera, espera," jadeé. "Trowa-

Me miró y, si tuviera aire para poder respirar, hubiese suspirado al ver el completo deseo en sus ojos. No estaba seguro si _Trowa_ era el que me estaba viendo. Él era 100% lujuria. _Ese_ pensamiento provocó una muy interesante reacción en cierta región de mí que estaba despertando conciencia en días recientes, pero me forcé a mí mismo a preguntar, "Babe, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

Necesitaba un plan de juego. Necesitaba el poder de vetar. No estaba de ninguna manera listo para investigar algunas de las cosas que había escuchado ser discutidas (y, en dos desafortunadas y memorables ocasiones, caminar justo en medio de la situación) durante mi juventud malgastada mientras me paseaba por las calles con mi pandilla.

Hincado sobre mí, Trowa pausó. Parpadeó y alguna necesidad salvaje en su expresión se retiró detrás de una delgada capa de control. "Estamos... Estamos..." su boca se cerró y cerró los ojos fuerte. "Nada," contestó neutralmente, "No estamos haciendo nada."

Tomé sus brazos antes de que él se pudiese quitar de encima de mí. "Hey, espera," objeté. "Si tú quieres, yo... Esto está bien – es solo que... necesito saber..."

Se congeló arriba de mí y vi una luz de esperanza iluminarse en su expresión y el deseo revivido oscureció sus ojos. "¿Sí?"

"¿Qué esperas de mí?" me forcé a decirlo, queriendo o volver a retomar las cosas o salir huyendo hacia otro código postal antes de que la humillación me destruyera.

Tentativamente, él abrió su boca. "Nada..." comenzó otra vez y, a pesar de haber dicho exactamente la misma palabra hace no más de cinco segundos, sonaba completamente diferente. Su tono era tan titubeante como su lenguaje corporal, sosteniéndose a sí mismo sobre mí. Miré su expresión contraerse un poco con un fruncir de ceja mientras buscaba las palabras. "... invasivo," concluyó renuentemente frustrado con sí mismo. "Nada invasivo."

Él parecía no estar feliz con la elección de palabras – si tenían un tono de misión – pero ahora estaba claro para mí hacia donde nos dirigíamos con esto y, hasta donde me concierte –

"Ok," acordé, "Estoy bien con eso." Recorrí mis manos por sus brazos hasta sus hombros y ni siquiera llegué hasta el centro de su espalda antes de que ya estuviera recostándome nuevamente, gimiendo contra su boca, saboreando, tocando y después conformándome con una larga, profunda exploración.

Oh, Dios. Realmente, _realmente_ quería saber en dónde había aprendido a besar. Lanzaría una moneda por ya sea estrechar manos con la persona o despellejar vivo al bastardo. Me estaba inclinando más por lo segundo; Trowa era _mío._ Esa onda de posesión pasó por mí rápidamente. Trowa estaba casado _conmigo_ y _mataría_ a quien sea que se atreviera a tocarlo.

 _¡Mío!_

Hubo un momento repentino y frenético de movimiento y un peligroso cambio de rodillas mientras nuestros shorts eran quitados del camino y entonces todo era caliente, bañado en sudor contra mi piel y un movimiento hipnótico de caderas. La presión de su estómago y el mío contra mi atrapada erección se convirtió en una especie de tortura perfecta. Podía sentirlo a él, igualmente excitado, contra mi cadera y rozábamos con cada movimiento. Eran como asteroides pasando rápidamente por el espacio antes de una colisión.

Y con el doble de explosiones.

Acaricié sus hombros, su espalda, su cadera mientras el pasaba sus manos por mis piernas y empujaba y rozábamos juntos desesperadamente, con la inolvidable imagen de su cuerpo contra el mío tan sensualmente. _Dios mío_ pero _jamás_ había visto a Trowa así. Su control característico era legendario y verlo-sentirlo-escucharlo así de desatado estaba encendiendo todo el hidrógeno en mi sangre.

"Duo...Ah, _Duo..."_ Casi no decía nada, pero era ese _casi_ el que me había mandado a la estratósfera.

"Pe-perdón. No puedo," Le advertí, sintiendo la presión incrementarse más y _más..._ "¡Trowa!" gemí, arqueándome hacia atrás y con mis brazos tomándolo fuerte como si fuera mi único agarre contra la fuerza G y sólo él tenía el oxígeno. Mi boca se abrió y después todo se hizo...

Kaput.

Estaba vagamente consiente del movimiento repentino e irregular de Trowa y después una segunda corriente de calor cayó sobre mi piel, duplicando la situación pegajosa y resbaladiza en nuestros estómagos.

Me derretí sobre el colchón. Había muerto. Gastado. Sayonara, nos vemos el siguiente año.

Oh. Mi. Santo. _Dios._

Trowa siguió mi ejemplo, cubriéndome con su cuerpo, y comenzó alternando entre lamer y mordisquear mi oreja. "Mmm," murmuró. Por su tono, estaba seguro que su opinión era favorable.

Forcé mis manos a moverse y acaricié su cadera desnuda. "Si..." contesté, aun intentando contar las estrellas revoloteando en mi cabeza. Realmente, no había mucho más que decir. Desafiaba el habla y las palabras. O tal vez mi cerebro solo se había derretido y las palabras estaban ahí pero no tenía ningún agarre en mi panorama gelatinoso en mi mente derretida.

No puedo decir por cuanto tiempo solo me quede ahí. Respirar jamás había sido tan difícil y complicado antes. Eventualmente, Trowa se levantó y, con una admirable flexibilidad, agarró la caja de pañuelos que estaba en buró cercano y los puso a mi alcance. Era hora de limpiar.

Me dio una mano y, entre los dos (¡Oh, un doble sentido!), el lío que habíamos armado fue limpiado satisfactoriamente. Arrojamos los pañuelos hacia un lado de la cama para tirarlos después y, esforzándose por levantarse como si fuera pasta sobrecocida, Trowa se quitó de encima y se acostó bajo las cobijas.

Mientras yo hacía lo mismo, miré por detrás de su hombro hacia el reloj en la pared sobre la cabecera y sonreí. Sólo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que habíamos entrado por la puerta. Veinte minutos, pero se sentía como si mi vida hubiese cambiado para siempre. Además, Trowa se movió, volteándose de lado para verme y murmuró, "Toallas."

"Si," asentí distraído, dándome cuenta que habíamos usado casi la mitad de los pañuelos limpiando. La próxima vez, definitivamente necesitaremos toallas. Si es que había una próxima vez. Pero el revoloteo al fondo de mi estómago me advertía que probablemente si habría una próxima vez.

Bueno. Pensaré en eso después.

Mi piel se sentía pegajosa del sudor y, erm, otras cosas, y era muy molesto pero al diablo. Me bañaré rápidamente en la mañana. Exhausto, me acomodé en la cama al lado del calor de Trowa, solté un suspiro fuerte, y me quedé rápidamente dormido.

Estaba completamente inconsciente. Bueno, _no realmente._ Estoy siendo demasiado dramático otra vez. Sobreactuando, como Trowa diría. Aun así, _tú_ intenta pasar de estar completamente dormido a estar totalmente despierto en medio de la maldita noche y a ver cómo te va.

En mi opinión, era como si tu hubieran pateado el trasero para levantarte.

No me moví. Solo me quede ahí acostado mientras escuchaba el sonido suave de la respiración a mi lado. Mi compañero – el cual sentí que se sentaba – se movió, tomó más aire, lo mantenía deliberadamente hasta contar hasta diez y luego lentamente exhalaba. Para entonces, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Estaba en la cama con Trowa; nuestra primera noche en nuestro nuevo apartamento; Nos habíamos estrellado e incendiado después de esa ronda de sexo nuble-mentes; y ahora Trowa probablemente había luchado por escaparse de una pesadilla.

"Hey," susurré, intentando no tomármelo demasiado personal que había tenido un mal sueño durante su primera noche como mi esposo, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," carraspeó, su tono vibrando con desesperación, y después sentí la cama hundirse y alzarse mientras se levantaba del colchón. Esperé hasta que él entrara al baño y entonces, con un suspiro, me volteé para encender la lámpara. Entrecerrando los ojos, miré el reloj – 3:47, maldita sea – y busqué mi camiseta y unos shorts.

Tiré los pañuelos ahora tiesos en la basura más cercana y recogí la ropa del piso. Sin nada más que hacer, me senté otra vez en la cama y esperé.

Escuché el agua correr y el sonido de salpiqueo a través de la puerta y me sentí un poco disgustado. ¿Cómo es que podía sentarme aquí y sentirme estúpido e inseguro cuando Trowa claramente tuvo a la madre de todas las pesadillas?

Era un idiota.

Cuando Trowa salió del baño, estaba usando unos pantalones de franela y – como siempre – el collar que le había dado. Eso me calmó.

Al verme despierto y sentado en la cama, parecía renuente en unírseme. Di unas palmadas sobre las cobijas y le di una sonrisa ganadora. Se dio por vencido.

"¿Quieres hablar?" le pregunté mientras se sentaba en su lado de la cama.

"No."

"Ok." Sólo Dios sabe que jamás he querido hablar de una de mis pesadillas. "¿Quieres leche caliente o un trago fuerte?"

Se detuvo y con un poco de humor y una pizca de desafío en su voz me preguntó, "¿Y justo en dónde conseguirías alguno de esos?"

"Bueno, obviamente no puedo. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo en describírtelo."

Trowa se volteó hacia mí y alzó una ceja. "¿Estas ofreciendo narrarme como tomar un shot de whiskey?"

"Me han dicho que mis poderes descriptivos son épicos."

Eso me ganó una pequeña risa. Trowa se recostó y apagué la lámpara antes de acostarme también. No le pregunté si había soñado sobre el pasado o la muerte, como usualmente me pasaba. No le recordé que solo había sido un sueño. No le mentí diciéndole que las pesadillas no tienen poder sobre uno, que no te pueden hacer daño. Si lo hacían y podían herirte y eso era la fría y dura realidad.

En lugar de eso, tomé su mano e intente no quejarme cuando sus dedos apretaron un poco fuerte los míos en la oscuridad. No lo dejé ir, aunque, él tampoco me soltó.

Dormité. A mi lado, sentí que Trowa hizo lo mismo. Volver a dormir fue más difícil que antes. Por obvias razones. Eventualmente, dormí. Sé esto porque la siguiente vez que abrí los ojos, el cuerpo de Trowa estaba alrededor del mío y no podía recordar cuando había ocurrido esto. Estaba yo en un costado y Trowa detrás de mí, su brazo sobre mi cintura y el peso de una de sus largas piernas sobre una de las mías.

Mm. Parecía que él y yo teníamos mucho más en común que solo una niñez de mierda y la tendencia de hacer durar nuestras comidas al máximo. Me estaba comenzando a preguntar si sus pesadillas eran similares a las mías, llenas de muertes de inocentes y aliados, combinadas con remordimiento y furia.

Aun así, hasta donde sé, nunca he abrazado a nadie mientras dormía pero heme aquí, claramente siendo usado como una almohada. Estaba seguro que se necesitaría una retroexcavadora para quitármelo de encima.

Cerré mis ojos. Intenté dormir, y realmente pude, pero estaba sudando por el calor combinado de nuestros cuerpos y me sentí vagamente atrapado, retenido. Y había una llamada de atención topándome en la cadera.

Abriendo mis ojos, suspiré preguntándome qué hora era. Y antes de que pudiera voltear a ver el reloj, sentí a Trowa suspirar mientras dormida y se acercó aún más hacia mí. Y, realmente, ¿cómo podría justificar el molestar a alguien que por fin estaba durmiendo lo suficiente para recuperarse? Así que me rendí y cerré mis ojos otra vez. Me levantaré cuando yo quiera. Como siempre.

No fue una mañana como siempre. Me desperté otra vez – gruñí incoherentemente – cuando Trowa se levantó para alistarse para irse al trabajo. Me dejó dormir, cómodamente y lindo cuando me pudo haber quitado las cobijas y/o lanzarme una toalla mojada a la cara. No hizo nada de eso. En su lugar, se sentó en la orilla de la cama al lado mío y esperó a que abriera mis ojos, lo cual hice resignado.

Él ya se encontraba con su uniforme de limpieza lo que significaba solo una cosa: "¿Ya te vas?" murmuré.

Él asintió.

"Ok, entonces... a rockear y a limpiar." Me acomodé en nuevamente en mi almohada.

"¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?"

Mis ojos se abrieron. Me volteé hacia él y le di una mirada sospechosa. "¿De ésta boca? Estoy seguro que necesitarás un traje contra material corrosivo. No me lavé los dientes anoche."

Él sonrió acercándose y presionando sus labios contra los míos. "Con esto servirá por ahora," me dijo, y después se levantó y se fue.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y después, un momento más tarde, cerrarse.

"Mierda," me quejé con el universo. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo de volver a dormir _ahora_? Entre el beso no-tan-suficiente, la promesa de Trowa para darme más después, y la vista de su trasero con esos pantalones caqui mientras se iba, jamás voy a poder descansar.

Fue con una gran cantidad de determinación con la que pude quitarme las cobijas de encima y salí de la cama. Y fue con cierto presentimiento de condena con el que acepté el hecho que Trowa en toda su sensualidad probablemente serían mi fin. Diablos, si alguien podía volver a un hombre heterosexual gay, sería él...

... Y tenía un poco de miedo porque creo que ya era demasiado tarde para mí.

 **Notas de The Manwell:**

En esta historia, estoy asumiendo que Trowa y Duo (Y Heero, ya que estamos en el tema) jamás han tenido el tiempo o la inclinación para ganar experiencia sexual antes de esto o estar con alguien más. Digo, Quatre y Wufei han tenido una infancia relativamente normal, así que tal vez han besado a algunas niñas antes de involucrarse en la guerra (y Wufei estaba casado, pero eso casi no cuenta como una relación amorosa pero aún así...) De todas formas, solo no puedo ver el mismo tipo de experiencias para la versión de Heero, Duo, y Trowa. Tampoco puedo verlos a ellos experimentando durante la guerra y después. (Es decir, su eterno servicio comunitario en WEI). Entonces por eso la falta de chistes prácticos sexuales. Duo y Trowa tienen 20 años, así que asumo que, como casi todos los hombres sin experiencia a su edad, realmente son bastante rápidos en terminar. Pero, viéndolo del lado positivo, gracias a su juventud, tienen un excelente tiempo de recuperación. Ja.

Nota mía: le puse Gilberto al ornitorrinco porque en inglés era Gilbert, y pensé en dejarlo Gilbert pero el punto de este Duo es que la situación es tan absurda que sea graciosa, así que dije... El show de Quatre y Gilberto, y me convencí yo solita.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: NOSTALGIC FOR DISASTER

**Nota Inicial:** Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, me han dado la esperanza de que tengo que seguir actualizando y trabajar de poquito en poquito en cada capitulo! Que bueno que les esta gustando este fic porque es uno de mis super favoritos!

CAPÍTULO 6: NOSTALGIC FOR DISASTER

 _La única cosa que no he hecho es morir..._

El trabajo en Lunes por la mañana fue, bueno, ya saben... trabajo en Lunes por la mañana. Eso es lo que pasa en la vida moderna, ¿verdad? Hice mi pequeño baile en el cubículo de Wufei, le ordené a Heero que se hiciera de un poco de optimismo, le advertí a Quatre que no se acercara al lado profundo de la alberca burocrática, y alejé mi trasero lo más que pude del pequeño templo de la tentación de Trowa. En algún momento entre lavarme los dientes y asombrarme maravillosamente por las fotos del viaje de pesca de Bret hace dos fines de semana, decidí que si Trowa iba a continuar con su campaña de lujuria, entonces iba a comportarme lo más molesto posible. Oh si. A ver quien cae primero. Ya lo veremos.

"¿Qué estás tomando?" me preguntó Trowa, viendo sospechosamente mi bebida efervescente del día.

No intenté evitarlo durante la comida, así que aquí estábamos, contemplando mi bebida carbonatada azul brillante que acababa de comprar en la maquina expendedora. Estábamos obviamente no hablando sobre anoche... o del beso en la mañana... o el _más_ que se implicaba que iba a ocurrir después.

Ah, si. La negación no solo era un terreno sobrevaluado al lado del río en Egipto. Estábamos a la par con quien no debe ser nombrado en el octavo piso del purgatorio.

"¿Esto?" sonreí mientras le enseñaba la botella burbujeante color azul. "No tengo la menor idea de lo que es, pero está garantizado de que me pondrá la lengua color azul."

Trowa soltó un bufido, sus labios arqueándose. "¿Hay alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo que quieras pintar de azul?"

Además de que hoy ya estaba nervioso por más de una razón, me pregunté en silencio asombrado por nuestra habilidad de sentarnos aquí y simplemente estar como viejos amigos de cantina. ¿Era yo o nuestro matrimonio era súper extraño? Y eso que aún estábamos en nuestra etapa de luna de miel.

"Bueno, está esa frase de manos rojas," dije en voz alta, abriendo la botella y dejando salir la presión del gas.

"Y vientre amarillo," ofreció Trowa divertido.

Tomé un sorbo y con mi gran fuerza de macho evité soltar un quejido de asco. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué clase de porquería le ponen a estas bebidas y por qué diablos algún departamento de salud del gobierno no los clausura ya? Estaba seguro que esta bebida era fluido de radiador.

Aun así, le di a Trowa una sonrisa. "¿Y tú eres el monstruo de ojos verdes?"

Esos ojos verdes – bueno solo podía ver uno, pero asumía que estaban sincronizados – se entrecerraron. Trowa se acercó a mí, y deliberadamente me enseñó sus dientes y entonces me _gruñó._

Y básicamente me caí de la silla riéndome. Diablos, Trowa era fácil de agradar. _Más que_ agradar. Podía decir que este pequeño concurso de nosotros iba a ser interesante. Y no estaba nada cerca de gritar "Y el ganador es..."

"Hey, babe," le dije después de haberme calmado.

"Dime, querido Duo." Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Cómo está mi lengua?" le pregunté enseñándole.

Negó con su cabeza, soltando una pequeña risa. "Algo azul."

"Excelente. Ahora sólo faltan unas cientas partes de cuerpo."

En lugar de regañarme por mi elección de pasatiempo, me dijo, "¿Y exactamente cuántas personas están conectadas a las partes del cuerpo que quieres... pintar?"

"Es una lista corta," le dije consolándolo.

"Hm..." pero no se veía convencido.

Tomé otro sorbo del líquido y entonces, acercándome, le susurré, "¿Quieres ayudarme a descubrir si esta cosas es, er, _transferible_?"

La ceja visible de Trowa se arqueó interesado. "¿No quieres decir 'contagioso'?"

"Ja. Ya desearías que yo fuera contagioso."

"Pensé que estábamos hablando de tu colorante."

Encogí los hombros y le sonreí. "Hey. Me amas, amarás mi lengua azul."

"Hmm," Trowa contestó calladamente con un pequeño ronroneo suyo. "Tienes un punto."

Aunque me había sorprendido no solo por mi victoria en nuestra guerra de palabras, pero también por lo que él había implicado finalmente. Ni siquiera le regrese el golpe cuando sentí su pierna rozar deliberadamente contra la mía bajo la mesa durante nuestro descanso.

Tuve que recordar _nuevamente_ que Trowa solo estaba haciendo lo necesario por el bien de la misión, y, que en este punto, mantener nuestra cubierta de recién casados y hormonales era una prioridad. Aun así, no podía haber mejor actor en toda la maldita Esfera Terrestre. Trowa estaba en el tope de la lista.

Regresando a nuestras respectivas rutinas de trabajo a la una de la tarde fue tan insatisfactorio como cuando nos despedimos en la mañana. Nuestro corto intercambio de palabras que consistía en un "Te veo después" y la siguiente declaración de – "ya sabes donde vivo," estaba tan lleno de potencial doloroso y tormentoso que me quemaba con cada paso que daba mientras me alejaba. Pero realmente, ¿Qué podría decir en medio de todos en la oficina? _"Te juego unas carreritas a la cama, sexy"_ simplemente no. _"Estuviste excelente anoche; Hagámoslo de nuevo"_ tampoco.

Parte de mi seguía traumadísimo de que aun así quisiera estar con él de Esa Manera _otra vez._ Pero otra parte de mí, la parte que usaba botas de combate y llevaba un garrote y una sonrisa llena de dientes filosos, sólo estaba arremangándose las mangas de la camiseta negra y tronándose los nudillos, preparándose para patearme el trasero metafórico.

 _Concéntrate, Maxwell_ , me advirtió Shinigami cantando perturbadoramente.

Aun así, se me tenía permitido ver a mi esposo, ¿no?

En medio de mi intento de tomar otro sorbo de bilis azul, me contuve – con la tapa en una mano y la botella en la otra – y me volteé. Aún estaba moviendo hacia la dirección general de mi cubículo mientras saboreaba la vista de Trowa Barton caminando hacia el closet de mantenimiento. Llegando a su destino, pausó, se volteó, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Inexplicablemente, se sentía como si estuviera caminando hacia él en lugar de alejarme.

Y entonces –

¡Smack!

¡Splash!

¡Fzz!

"¡Ah, mierda!" grité, sintiendo el líquido frío recorrer mi mano, brazo y pecho, e incluso mi barbilla. Miré, sin comprender, a la botella aún en mi mano derecha... y luego noté que aún estaba sosteniendo la tapa en mi mano izquierda.

Fantástico.

Renuentemente ignoré mi ropa mojada y hacia el obstáculo con el que me había topado.

Mi jefe se veía fulminado.

"Um, oops." Ofrecí. "Hombre, lo siento." Ni siquiera se calmó un poco. "Probablemente no se quede manchado," le dije sosamente mientras él intentaba – y fallaba – al incinerarme con la mirada. Ay por favor, ya he sobrevivido a Heero y mi jefe ni le llegaba a los talones.

Aún así, estaba bien seguro que no me iban a nominar para el Empleado del Año de WEI.

Sin una palabra, se giró y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, desapareciendo en el baño de hombres. Ahora, si... la colisión pudo haber sido mi culpa. Honestamente, ni siquiera terminó tan mojado como yo. Eran unas gotitas en su camiseta azul claro que apenas y se notaban, no había porque molestarse para tanto. Yo, por otro lado, iba a ser una bola caminante de sirope pegajoso medio seco en T-menos quince minutos.

Suspiré.

"¿Duo?" me llamó Trowa detrás de mí. Debió haber visto todo. Qué vergüenza.

"Gracias por advertirme," le gruñí.

Él rezongó, "como si hubiese tiempo."

Sí. Así es como estas cosas tendían a ocurrir: de repente. Saqué una de mis sonrisas sarcásticas y le dije, "Eso es lo que pasa cuando comienzas el ataque contra un transporte de bebidas sin protección," alzando ahora mi botella media vacía, lo azul ahora goteando de mi traje y hasta la alfombra.

A pesar del hecho de que era claro que estaba ensuciando lo que Trowa tendría que limpiar después, sus labios se arquearon. No se rio de mí, así que supongo que eso contaba por algo.

"Vamos," me dijo, llevándome hacia el closet de limpieza.

Sabía que había una llave de agua y también otras cosas que me ayudarían a limpiarme, dejé que llevara mi trasero sin mucha resistencia. Cuando Trowa se movió para entrar junto conmigo, le advertí.

"Está bien, babe. Puedo hacerlo yo sólo." Él pausó sin soltarme, incierto me dejó. Bueno, tan incierto como Trowa puede llegar a ser. Era más como una vibra psíquica porque su mirada no reflejaba nada de preocupación. Continué, "Además, _los dos_ aquí no vamos a caber con tu carrito."

"Si se pudo antes," me dijo con esa sonrisa de nuestra conversación anterior.

Le guiñé un ojo. "Si pero ahora hay una posibilidad de que nos quedemos, ya sabes, pegados. Literalmente." La soda estaba comenzándose a cuajar, adhiriéndose a mi piel dándome comezón.

Claramente sintiendo mi negativa no negociable, Trowa contestó, "En ese caso, intentaremos tu experimento de transferencia otro día."

"¡Claro que sí!" le dije emocionado, y aliviado de que no me haya dicho más. Se acercó y tomó la botella para limpiar la alfombra y un paño.

"Toallas de papel," me dijo indicando el estante al lado mío. "Jabón de manos." Y apuntó a otro estante. "Sólo agua fría," concluyó, viendo la llave de agua.

"Entendido," le dije y me dejó solo.

No perdí tiempo en admirar el escenario. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, me puse a trabajar. Disfrutaba la hospitalidad de Trowa, tomando lo que necesitaba mientras me limpiaba lo mejor que podía.

Pasé al lado suyo mientras regresaba al escritorio y noté el paño usado en su mano. Diablos, acababa de limpiar el charco por mí. Inclinando mi cabeza arrepentido le dije, "Gracias. Te debo una."

Parecía feliz de escucharlo y, sonriendo suavemente, contestó, "Ansío cobrarla."

Si, seguro que lo haría.

Cuando me senté, mi ropa seguía pegajosa y algo azul, mi jefe, quien había regresado del baño, me ignoró. Y yo lo ignoré – al diablo, aún sabía cuándo _no_ mover de más el maldito barco. Puse la botella en mi escritorio y me puse a trabajar.

Aunque tenía muchas razones para irme hacia los elevadores a la hora de salida, me quedé en mi escritorio, jugando con mi botella de cosa azul ahora cuidadosamente cerrada. Estaba esperando a que todos recogieran sus cosas para irse antes de buscar a Trowa y ofrecerle mi ayuda para que terminara lo que sea que estuviese limpiando, trapeando, o sacudiendo. Pero él me encontró primero.

"Parece que te tendré que meter a bañar... otra vez," me dijo suavemente, recordándome nuestra sesión de baño después de nadar el sábado. Dios. ¿Apoco sólo habían pasado dos días?

"¿Ya te estás invitando tu solo para acompañarme?" le dije, recogiendo el saco que me había quitado después de comer y la botella de soda.

Trowa me miró extrañado, "¿No tiraste eso?"

Le di una mirada enojada, "¡Claro que no! Eso sería como rendirme y quiero _venganza_ , diablos."

Pude ver la sonrisa retorcida de Trowa. Esa sonrisa que había estado sospechosamente ausente los últimos días, dejada a un lado y sustituida por sonrisas sexis y entretenidas. "¿Quieres venganza por caminar con una botella de Crush Kool sabor frambuezza abierta y aparte _sin_ ver a dónde ibas?"

"Es Rush Kool sabor Frambuezza," corregí malhumorado, determinado a encontrar algún error en su razonamiento, sin importar que tan superficial.

Se rio suavemente mientras la oficina se vaciaba. "Solamente tú, Duo," me dijo afectuosamente, "Solamente tú."

Seguimos la horda hacia los elevadores y aguantamos el viaje hacia abajo. Viéndome mientras cruzaba el lobby, Bret me gritó honestamente avergonzado: "¿Qué fue lo que le pasó, Señor Maxwell?" Entonces notó la botella media vacía en mi mano y rio, "¿sabes que no debes de agitar eso antes de abrirlo, verdad?"

"Dile eso a _él_ ," dije, asintiendo hacia Trowa y dirigiéndole toda la culpa a él.

Casi estábamos a punto de salir por la puerta, así que Bret no dijo más. Aunque, Trowa, me observó cuidadosamente, "¿Ahora es mi culpa?"

"Eres la razón por la que choqué y tire mí, uhm, bebida."

"¿Otra vez me estabas admirando?" molestó, pasando una mano por mi espalda mientras cruzábamos la calle entre los edificios.

Rezongué para cubrir el hecho de que una de mis debilidades más grandes había sido descubierta por su mira. Aun así, contrataqué. "¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes algo que admirar?"

"Esto," contestó y vi, sin evitarlo, como levantaba una mano hacia el cuello de su camisa y abría el primer botón. Cuando su mano se dirigió hacia el siguiente, tragué fuerte.

Pero pausó ahí y concluyó, "Caso cerrado."

En serio, ¿Qué podía contestarle? Me había tomado de sorpresa.

Era bueno que al menos aún estuviéramos siguiendo la horda de gente porque entonces hubiera hecho algo emocionalmente demostrativo en el elevador una vez que estuviéramos solos. Estaba entre águila, voltearlo boca abajo o cruz, tirarlo al piso para trepar por su cuello y –

Este...

El elevador sonó, dejándonos en nuestro piso. Caminamos hacia la puerta. Escaneamos nuestras manos y pasamos la tarjeta. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, chocamos contra el otro como marea en contra del acantilado. No podía decir quién era el muro de roca y quien el océano. Realmente, tampoco importaba.

Lo que importaba es que _finalmente_ lo tenía justo donde lo quería, justo donde lo _había estado queriendo_ todo el maldito día.

Gruñí mientras se alejó un poco y su boca se dirigió hacia mi cuello. "Te faltó un pedazo," él murmuró y procedió a succionar una supuesta gota de mi piel.

No tenía pruebas de que _aún hubiera_ algo azul en mi cuello, y seguro Trowa se inventó una historia de que sí. "Excusas, excusas," le dije, llevándonos hacia el baño. Con una mano, tomé la parte de atrás de su cuello y arrastrándolo hacia delante mientras yo caminaba ciegamente hacia atrás. Con la otra mano, sostenía la botella de soda.

"Tírala," gruñó, mordisqueando mi oreja. No fue hasta que intentó tomarla que le dije.

"No," volteándome hacia su boca y mordiendo su labio inferior. "Viene con nosotros," rocé mis caderas contra las suyas, "Transferencia de color," le recordé con un tonó malévolo.

"Objeción," respondió, tomándome por la camisa y acercándose a lamer y morder mi boca.

"Denegada," Gruñí cuando topé con la pared. Diablos, se me pasó la puerta del baño completamente. Trowa no pareció notar mi mala dirección. Se acercó más, me aprisionó, y pasó su mano por mi cintura. Me estiré y aventé la botella hacia el lavabo del baño, sonriendo cuando le atiné. Sí, mi sistema de navegación había fallado pero mi puntería no.

Y entonces volví a tener esas caderas rozando, esas manos quemándome, un Trowa jadeante. Dios, estaba completamente encima de mí como si estuviéramos en el conteo hacia el fin del mundo, como si hubiéramos sufrido todo el día sin poder tocarnos, como si él no lo pudiera evitar.

A decir verdad, no quería que se detuviera. Diablos, estaba a punto de pasar mis piernas por su cadera para ver qué haría al respecto.

Y entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"Ignóralo," me dijo, sus manos dirigiéndose hacia mis caderas y de hecho si alcé una de mis piernas, mi rodilla sobre su cadera y obtuve un gruñido de aprobación.

Tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros y el otro abriendo sus botones para quitarle la camisa y –

El timbre sonó una segunda vez.

"Por favor," respiró contra mi boca antes de besarme profundamente. Mis ojos se cerraron rindiéndose. No estaba seguro si significaba, "Por favor ignóralo" o algo más triple equis. Decidí que no me importaba. Me gustaba cuando Trowa decía "por favor" me gustaba _mucho_.

 _¡Ping! ¡Ping! ¡Ping! ¡Ping!_

Dios mio. Alguien – ósea la persona que estaba abusando de nuestro maldito timbre – iba a tener una muerte lenta, dolorosa y agonizante.

"Vamos a matar a ese bastardo," dije, frotando mis caderas contra las suyas.

" _si_ "

 _¡Ping! ¡Ping! ¡Ping!_

¡Qué diablos! _Regresen en veinte minutos_ , era lo que quería gritar pero no lo hice. No hubiera ayudado en nada. El apartamento – como todos en esta maldita pila – era a prueba de sonido.

"Terminaremos después," prometió Trowa, mirándome.

Sentí todo mi cuerpo ruborizarse bajo sus ojos, "ah, sí."

Renuentemente, me quité de encima y dejé que Trowa se fuera pisoteando – bueno, ok, no era exactamente un _pisoteo_ , pero era la versión de Trowa de pisotear – hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó a la puerta, tuvo que detenerse, tomar un respiro profundo, y acomodarse el estado de sus pantalones. Frunció el ceño y se desfajó la camisa para que la orilla cubriera el bulto por su zipper. Cuando se acercó a pasar la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, me metí al cuarto rápidamente. No me estaba escondiendo exactamente. _Tenía_ que agarrar ropa limpia.

"¿Qué quieres, Quatre?"

Sonreí ante el tono descontento de Trowa. Diablos, si alguien me hubiera dicho a esta hora la semana pasada, que Trowa tenía un temperamento y de que emanaba sensualidad, me hubiera reído tanto. A esta hora hace una semana, ni me hubiera preocupado en pensar como él besaba, si le _gustaba_ besar, o cómo reaccionaría al ser interrumpido.

Puedes aprender mucho de alguien en una semana.

El sonido de la voz de Quatre irrumpió mi sonrisa. "¿Está Duo contigo?" preguntó, su tono era la encarnación de la inocencia.

Antes de que pudiera gritar algo, Trowa gruñó. "Claro que sí. ¿Por qué crees que me tomó tanto tiempo en abrir la puerta?"

Estaba seguro que Quatre estaba sonriendo porque juraba que lo podía _oír_. "Hey, Q" llamé desde la habitación, sin dejar mi búsqueda por ropa limpia.

"Ah, ¿es hora de cenar?"

"Sepáranos dos sillas," le ordenó Trowa con un tono que era bastante cortante.

Quatre rio, "No lo creo. Si me voy, ya no los veré hasta mañana por la mañana."

Probablemente estaba en lo cierto. Si estuviéramos nada más los dos solos, probablemente estaríamos muy exhaustos para ir a comer más tarde.

Nuestra mutua amenaza– er, digonuestro _amigo_ – agregó, "Ustedes dos necesitan mantener sus fuerzas."

Y porque eso era cierto – _muy_ cierto, considerando la misión que tenía planeada para _después_ de la cena – renuentemente, tuve que estar de acuerdo. Con la ropa limpia en mis manos, me moví hacia la puerta. Intentando no reírme ante la escena: Quatre estaba con su sonrisita blanca inocente y Trowa estaba ahí parado con sus manos echas puño, viéndose consternado.

"Um, tuve un pequeño accidente hoy en la oficina," le dije a nuestro invitado. Quatre miró la abundante cantidad de cosa azul manchando el lado derecho de mi camisa. Indicando la ropa que acababa de agarrar, le expliqué, "Me tengo que cambiar y en un momento estaré contigo."

"Esperaré," ofreció Quatre felizmente y pensé que Trowa realmente iba a darse por vencido y lo iba a ahorcar.

"Babe, ¿quieres cenar con tu súper sexy traje de limpieza?" le dije y mi tono molesto funcionó, Trowa tomó un respiro para calmarse y se relajó.

"Danos un minuto," le dijo a Quatre y se dirigió hacia mi dirección y luego entró el cuarto detrás.

"Espero que tome más que eso," murmuró nuestro Ceo y, lo juro por Dios, Trowa casi se voltea justo ahí para _expulsarlo_ de aquí.

Yo, por otro lado, sonreí cínicamente y le dije, "Ah, claro. Un minuto no es _ni suficiente_."

Quatre por fin se calló, lo que definitivamente era una mejoría. Lástima que no había mucho por hacer por su maldita sonrisa. Trowa me pasó y se dirigió directamente hacia el closet. Nos cambiamos rápidamente y, justo cuando estábamos por irnos hacia la sala tomó mi brazo gentilmente y susurró, "Después de la cena..."

"Ajá," asentí, acercándome a su oído para susurrarle, "Vamos a estar ocupados."

"Bien."

No me besó y yo no lo besé. Diablos, los dos sabíamos que si comenzábamos otra vez, Quatre tendría que llamar refuerzos para separarnos de la alcoba.

Éramos los primeros en la línea para la cena de hoy – lo que parecía algo como comida china, pero ni me importaba – y Heero y Wufei nunca llegaron. Supongo que Heero estaba probablemente en el gimnasio y Wufei estaba o luchando con él, haciendo una de sus katas, o estaba meditando en el tercer piso. Yo sospechaba que Quatre iba a regresar al trabajo después de cenar y me pregunté si tendríamos a un escolta diferente mañana por la noche. ¿Acaso tratarían nuestras necesidades nutrimentales como una especie de misión?

Oh, wow. Solo _wow_. No sabía que pensar al respecto.

Quatre, ese bastardo feliz, hizo que Trowa y yo platicáramos con él mientras comíamos. Nos hizo preguntas y nos miraba esperando hasta que al que le estaba hablando dejara de comer y respondiera. Quatre tiene un talento para ser molesto en sentido de es-bueno-para-ti. Si hubiéramos sido solo Trowa y yo comiendo juntos, hubiéramos terminado en menos de cinco minutos y de regreso al elevador, intentando quitarnos la ropa. Con Quatre en el juzgado, la cena tomó quince minutos y después nos acompañó al elevador, diciendo que quería cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda antes de regresar a trabajar.

No dejen que esa mirada inocente los engañe; el tipo era un sádico, simple y sencillamente.

Pero la falta de tiempo era necesaria. Me despertó el hecho de que Trowa y yo no estábamos casados para que pudiéramos tener todo el sexo posible hasta que nos desmayáramos en la cama. (Aunque, _rayos._ Solo... ¡Rayos!) Estábamos casados porque necesitaba apoyo, porque habían pasado cuatro días desde que había plantado el micro transmisor y Howard probablemente estaba esperando mi señal. Si dudaba por más tiempo, los tipos que estaba usando para sacarnos iban a comenzar a dudar de nuestras capacidades de expilotos. Diablos, si no podíamos armar una distracción en territorio conocido, entonces ¿De qué servíamos para su causa? Si comenzaban a pensar así, entonces nuestra extracción no iba a ocurrir y _eso_ no era aceptable.

Me sentía un poco mal por no decirle nada a Trowa otra vez, pero la misión venía primero. Y tenía toda la intención de pagarle de alguna manera después.

Creo que sintió mi cambio de humor porque, tan pronto como le dijimos adiós a Quatre y la puerta del apartamento se cerró detrás de nosotros, no me tacleó al piso. Ni siquiera me tocó. Era como anoche otra vez: solo se quedó ahí parado esperando mi movimiento.

Y lo hice.

Volteándome hacia él, puse una mano sobre su corazón y deslicé mi palma hasta que mis dedos rozaran el pendiente que aún estaba usando. "Te necesito" le susurré. Sentí como se estremeció. Vi un poco de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Si, apestaba tener que trabajar antes de jugar. No había de otra.

"¿Te duchas conmigo?" le invité.

Sus ojos claros de pasión, se acercaron mientras me besaba. Era profundo, pero estaba medido y controlado. De alguna manera, se sentía frío.

"Te sigo," respondió y sus palabras no tenían emoción.

Esta vez, cuando nos dirigimos hacia el baño, mi navegación estaba exacta. Después de que él cruzó la puerta, la cerré detrás de él y abrí el agua caliente de la tina. Una vez que se empañó todo, cerré las puertas de la regadera. Me volteé hacia mi compañero, los dos parados en medio del baño llenándose de vapor, completamente vestidos. Tenía mi sweater con cuello de tortuga negro y mis pantalones de cargo negros. Estaba usando mis botas favoritas negras también. Trowa me miró completo y vi en sus ojos cuando aceptó el hecho de que estaba listo para mi misión, sea cual fuese.

Deliberadamente me acerqué lo suficiente para abrazarlo y mirar hacia arriba. Justo sobre nuestras cabezas estaba un panel removible en el techo. Había escuchado esta linda característica cuando uno de mis compañeros de trabajo se había quejado de una fuga en algún lugar de la tubería. El día siguiente, había mencionado que el tipo de mantenimiento lo había arreglado cuando se trepó por ahí y se metió al espacio del panel justo como este. Los hermosos, pequeños, y eficientes apartamentos que nos habían dado a nosotros pilotos Gundam no tenían esta bella conveniencia. Ya había checado.

Así que, sabía que tenía que buscar una manera de tener un apartamento regular para poner una distracción u ocasionar un alboroto sin ser detectado. No había sido hasta el jueves pasado que me di cuenta que probablemente me podría _mudar_ a uno de estos si tuviera una razón válida. Como casarme.

Trowa había sido el candidato perfecto para la operación detallada que había estado cocinándose en la parte oscura de mi mente por años. Necesitaba su experiencia en infiltración para hacer nuestra cuartada creíble, y –después – necesitaría su presencia estable y su habilidad de mantenerse equilibrado en situaciones difíciles. Diablos, su destreza acrobática incluso podía servirme en algún momento. _Si_ lograba que la caballería llegara a salvarnos.

"¿Me ayudar a quitarme esto?" susurré, sabiendo que quien estuviera escuchando, sonara como una petición completamente diferente. Justo como esperaba que el vapor de la regadera confundiera los sensores de calor que escaneaban el cuarto y el humo bloqueara cualquier lente de las cámaras escondidas.

De uno de mis muchos bolsillos del pantalón, saqué un abrecartas de contrabando –cuando le había pedido ayuda a Wufei el viernes, lo había tomado del escritorio de alguien en Recursos Humanos (quien _claramente_ había olvidado que, como el manual de trabajadores dice "ningún dispositivo peligroso o potencialmente peligroso deberá ser traído a las oficinas administrativas") – y se lo di a Trowa. No era perfecto y probablemente iba a rasgar el panel, pero esperaba que ya nos hubiéramos ido para cuando alguien lo revisara. Me agarré de la orilla del lavabo – cuidadosamente por la condensación – y del mueble con el lavabo enfrente. Era incómodo, pero Trowa necesitaba la única superficie perfectamente estaba para trabajar.

Se subió sobre la tapa del inodoro cerrada y deslizó el abrecartas entre el espacio del techo y el panel.

"Si, justo así," le animé, intentando no reírme por las palabras sugestivas. Poco sabían los potenciales acosadores que, en lugar de hacer algo normal para unos recién casados, estábamos tomando nuestro siguiente paso en sacarnos de aquí. Mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa.

"¿Así?" preguntó Trowa suavemente mientras deslizaba el abrecartas a su lugar. El sonido de su voz cubrió el ruido del metal entrando al panel del baño.

Se balanceó a sí mismo sobre la superficie que estaba húmeda por el vapor, y alzó sus brazos. El panel se abrió y solté un grito de sorpresa bastante bien calculado. Cayó sobre mis brazos y esperé a que Trowa bajara para que lo tomara antes de desafiar a la Ley de Murphy para bajarme sin ayuda. Mientras lo dejaba a un lado, tomé la botella de soda y lo guardé en uno de mis bolsillos más grandes. Después guardé mi trenza por detrás de la camiseta. Me picaba, pero al menos no me iba a estorbar o algo así.

Cuando Trowa se volteó, me estudió cuidadosamente. "¿Estás bien?"

Sabía lo que me estaba preguntando. No me malentiendan; _Quería_ que me acompañara – después de todo, lo que tenía planeado iba a ser _muy_ divertido – pero necesitaba que alguien estuviera aquí en caso de que alguien viniera a checar el apartamento. "¿Me ayudas?"

Se movió hacia mí y me subí sobre la cómoda, me dio la espalda y se hincó un poco para que pudiese pasar mis rodillas por sobre sus hombros. Pude alcanzar la orilla del agujero en el techo y luego se levantó, posicionándome justo abajo. Me impulsé hacia arriba, y agradecí que no tuviera que hacer esta parte yo solo. Pude haberlo logrado, pero hubiera sido extremadamente difícil y hubiera ocupado demasiado esfuerzo solo iniciar con la misión. Las manos de Trowa me ayudar a levantarme de sus hombros. Sentí su agarre fuerte primero en mis piernas, luego en mis rodillas, y finalmente en los pies mientras entraba al pequeño túnel a gatas.

Entre al umbral completamente oscuro sobre el apartamento y saqué mi linterna que había obtenido del kit de emergencias. Encendiéndola, miré a mí alrededor, notando el fantástico hecho de que no había ninguna pared separándome hacia donde tenía que ir. Había muchas columnas de cemento, pipas de metal y ductos de aire que se torcían entre los pisos, pero podía ver lo que parecía el conducto del elevador adelante.

Me incliné sobre el agujero, el vapor golpeándome en la cara, y le di a Trowa un pulgar arriba y después el conteo. Le señalé que regresaría en treinta minutos. Él asintió y comencé a alejarme, pero de repente alzó su mano y me detuve completamente. Luego se brincó y agarró la orilla de la apertura. Parpadeé sorprendido cuando se impulsó y se acercó y –

Esperaba esos besos fuertes y apasionados de Hollywood. Ya saben, de esos que siempre pasan en las películas de acción con mucho presupuesto, justo antes de que el héroe se fuese a arriesgar su vida y salvar el día. Algún día obtendría uno de esos. Trowa, tenía otras ideas. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, fue suave, cálido y tierno. Un mejor beso en comparación al que me había dado fríamente en la sala minutos antes. Este me hizo sentir un cosquilleo. Me hizo derretirme. Incluso pude hacer mi movimiento de cerrar-los-ojos-y-suspirar. Diablos, eso probablemente me convirtió en la damisela más que en el héroe.

Que buena suerte tengo...

Solo duró un momento y Trowa se alejó, cayendo silenciosamente de regreso al piso del baño. Esta vez, cuando alzó su mano, me señaló irme. Con mi mente aturdida y mi cuerpo aun hormigueando, me fui.

Tenía un trabajo y tuve que poner ese beso a un lado, batallé pero lo logré. Respirando hondo un par de veces me concentré en comenzar a gatear dentro de la ventila parte laberinto.

Me moví silenciosamente por la sección arqueada del ducto, como una sombra, como la muerte. Dios, extrañaba esto. La infiltración con la intención de dañar era mi pasión. El continuar avanzando sin siquiera dar un golpe sorpresa me había hecho sentir como una persona amputada. Se sentía bien volver a hacer lo que se supone que debía hacer, regresando a mis raíces de rebelde, ¿saben?

Moviéndome por quien sabe cuántos años de polvo no fue divertido y, más de una vez, tuve que detenerme para no estornudar, pero me escabullí hasta el final donde el elevador se encontraba en muy poco tiempo. Ahora sólo tenía que bajar por túnel. Esta era la parte delicada. El elevador en sí parecía que estaba esperando en el primer piso. Si alguien pedía el elevador en uno de los pisos de arriba y estaba bastante seguro que lo harían ya que aún servían la cena – tenía que estar seguro que no me aplastara el, um ¿Cubo? ¿Cápsula? ¿Cuarto-cosa? Lo que sea, como se le llame a lo que lleva a las personas en el elevador.

En fin.

Miré hacia mi derecha, en la pared encontré la escalera de acceso. Bingo.

Miré hacia abajo, calculé cuanto tardaría en balancearme hacia ella y hasta que estuviera metido entre los escalones y la pared.

Todo estaba en silencio. Me preparé para salir, tomé un respiro profundo y –

 _¡Maldita-sea-mierda-santo-Dios!_

En la casi oscuridad, casi pierdo el agarre del escalón cuando me estiré, casi perdí el balance, y me hubiera caído, golpeado contra el techo del elevador si es que por poco mi otra mano no hubiera agarrado una especie de tracción contra la pared.

Excelente. Ahora estaba todo estirado como una cabra listo para ser cortada.

Y como Dios me odia, ese fue el exacto momento cuando escuché las puertas del elevador abrirse y alguien entró.

Oh, mierda.

Era todo o nada ahora. Alguien iba de subida y como yo no quería irme con ellos, me tenía que mover. _Ahora._

Aseguré mi pie en el peldaño de donde me estaba balanceando, sintiendo el escalón me aventé por el espacio abierto. Agarré los escalones silenciosamente, y me agarré con mi vida mientras que el elevador comenzaba a subir. Me metí en el espacio de entre la pared y la escalera y me quedé completamente quieto mientras el elevador pasaba mis pies, piernas, espalda, y mi cabeza... y luego se iba. Uy, estuvo cerca.

No esperé a que se detuviera y regresara, y moví mi trasero.

Seguí pero no tan silencioso. Estaba seguro que aquí no había ningún sistema de seguridad. Si lo hubiese, bueno tampoco podría hacer mucho al respecto. Sólo tenía una oportunidad. Tarde o temprano, alguien iba a ir a checar nuestro departamento y asegurarse que todos los paneles estuvieran cerrados. Supongo que sería más antes que tarde. La única razón por la que no me fijé mucho en eso fue por la suerte de tontos combinada con complacencia. Pero, eventualmente alguien iría a checar y entonces verían las marcas y... sí. Juego terminado.

El sótano estaba cinco pisos abajo y mis muñecas y mis tobillos ya estaban quejándose cuando llegué. Sobre mí, alguien en otro piso pidió el elevador y me puse a trabajar las puertas para abrirlas.

Era un riesgo forzar la entrada por la puerta principal pero, no tenía el presupuesto para invertir toda la noche en terminar el trabajo. Nuestra ración de agua caliente no iba a durar para siempre y cuando se terminara iba a hacer difícil ocultar el hecho que solo el calor de una persona estaba siendo leída en el baño. Hablando de, espero que Trowa haya remplazado el panel. Si no, alguien seguramente se iba a preguntar de donde estaba saliendo tanto vapor.

Ya era muy tarde para retractarse y dudar, así que seguí.

Gracias a Dios por al menos mi entrenamiento diario. Lo continué para tener algo con que defenderme solo en caso de que Heero me hiciera uno de sus ganchos míticos. Ahora, usé toda mi fuerza en abrir las puertas de acceso. No completamente, pero lo suficiente para meterme.

Me ardían los dedos y los músculos de la espalda por el esfuerzo, me adentré y dejé que las puertas se cerraran detrás de mí. Estaba tan oscuro aquí abajo como en las ventilas arriba de nuestro apartamento, así que saqué la linterna otra vez y miré a mi alrededor.

Todo despejado.

Recordando los esquemas y los planos del edificio que había descargado – ahora lo que parecía hace siglos – caminé hacia la pared más lejana, sabiendo que ahí encontraría el verdadero bosque de circuitos. También encontré una malla de metal común, lo único entre mi objetivo y yo. El candado era una broma, lo quité en diez segundos, lo cual era bueno porque ya me estaba pasando de tiempo. No estaba seguro lo que Trowa haría si llegaba tarde, pero no creo que fuera bonito.

Cuando se me otorgó el acceso (a fuerzas), ahora seguía la parte delicada de la operación. Saqué la botella de soda de mi pantalón y cuidadosamente le quité la tapa. Considerando cuantos malditos circuitos había en los fusibles, utilicé sólo un poco. Moviéndome de uno al siguiente, con la lámpara en mi boca, abrí cada caja de metal y serví un poco de cosa azul a las conexiones y cables.

Me forcé a mí mismo a no contar los segundos mientras trabajaba. Me concentré completamente en mi tarea, vaciando poco a poco la botella sobre el sistema eléctrico y después cerrando las cajas. Para cuando terminé, mis ojos estaban llorando y (a pesar de la banda que me había puesto sobre mi nariz y boca) mis pulmones ardían. Me hinqué y cerré otra vez la botella, regresándola a mi bolsillo... salí de ahí.

Cerrando con candado la malla, regresé a las puertas. Abriéndolas desde este lado fue aún más difícil, pero regresé al ducto, había perdido una o dos capas de esmalte mientras rechinaba mis dientes. Estaba jadeando y mis hombros me dolían tanto, pero no pausé. Comencé a subir por los escalones cuando el elevador me pasó otra vez y me aventé hacia el ducto de donde casi me caía.

Iba tarde. Lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No iba a arriesgar a moverme más rápido y que alguien escuchara mis pasos sobre su sala. La distancia que había entre hasta la luz amarilla que veía adelante sólo parecía alejarse más y más cuando me movía, estirándome como chicle masticado. Mis ojos ardiendo y llorando no me ayudaban. Y desesperadamente quería tallarlos pero me resistí.

Me quité el paliacate y respiré aliviado cuando llegue a la orilla del panel que estaba un poco abierto y lo golpee suavemente. En el siguiente instante, fui cegado por la luz. La luz del baño era uno de esos típicos, suave y cálidos focos pero no parecía suave después de cuarenta minutos en casi oscuridad total. Siseé quejándome junto con el agua que aún seguía corriendo. El vapor ahora ya no atrapado se levantó pegándome en la cara y se adhirió a mis ojos, haciéndolos sentir pegajosos.

Súper.

Me estiré ciegamente y sentí el agarré de Trowa contra el mío. Confiando en que me atraparía, solté su mano y rodé, primero deslizando mis pies hacia el cuarto. Sus manos me guiaron hacia abajo mientras bajaba. Me dijo con un toque que mis pies, rodillas y caderas estaban bien. Cuidadosamente transferí el peso de mi cuerpo de mis codos hacia mis manos y bajé.

Sus manos me detuvieron para no caerme hacia el piso del baño. Inmediatamente me volteé hacia el lavabo y abrí la llave de agua fría. Atrás de mí, escuché a Trowa remplazar el panel. Sabía que debía ayudarlo, pero estaba preocupándome de las lágrimas pegajosas que borraban mi visión.

"Dime," me ordenó suavemente, acercándose mientras me lavaba los brazos y las manos y empecé a aventarme agua fría a la cara.

No había manera de que le pudiese decir lo que tenía, no si alguien realmente estaba escuchando, así que agité mi pierna, haciendo sonar la botella vacía en el bolsillo.

Seguía enjugándome los ojos y me empecé a relajar al sentir que el ardor parecía reducirse. Sentí las manos de Trowa pasar por mi pierna, el bolsillo con la pluma WEI que había usado para quitar el candado, gracias, y luego sintiendo la botella de plástico. Abrió el bolsillo y sacó la botella, hubo un momento donde no se movió, absolutamente para nada.

Curioso, me atreví a mirarlo mientras me enjuagaba y veía su cara...

Dios. Mío.

No dijo nada mientras se le quedaba viendo a las gotas azules que habían quedado dentro de la botella, comprendiendo poco a poco. No hizo ningún ruido de horror cuando se dio cuenta. No dijo nada, ni una palabra cuando su nariz contraía y su quijada se tensaba en completa furia pura.

Tiró la botella y tomó mi ropa. Con una velocidad que no sabía poseía, Trowa me quitó las botas, los pantalones y la ropa interior por alrededor de mis tobillos, me quitó el paliacate, y el cuello de tortuga en menos tiempo de lo que me tardaba en robar un auto.

Si, se había dado cuenta bastante rápido lo que había en la botella, y obviamente no había sido Crush Kool sabor frambuezza. Verán, el último viernes cuando me adentré a su armario de químicos, había espiado el limpiador mortal color azul. Después, había pensado en alguna manera de extraer un poco para arruinar la red eléctrica del edificio residencial. (El cual, estén de acuerdo conmigo, sería más que suficiente para darle a Howard una distracción y poder moverse por fuera.) Mi plan había, naturalmente, involucrado tomar una de esas bebidas color azul y actuar el gran derrame cerca del closet de mantenimiento. Y había funcionado perfectamente. Mientras Trowa limpiaba el charco afuera en el pasillo, tiré mi bebida y, con guantes y lentes de seguridad, había rellenado la botella hasta la mitad con uno de los limpiadores más fuertes quitagrasas conocidos por la humanidad. Me limpié y pasé el resto del día con mi arma secreta visible en el escritorio, esperando a la hora de salida. Nadie había sospechado cuando salí de la oficina y cruzaba la calle, con botella en mano.

Ni siquiera Trowa.

Después de todo, no era una manera hermosa de sabotear un edificio, ¿verdad? ¿Quién iba a pensar que usar un químico tóxico, que limpiaba y quitaba grasa iba a arruinar la red eléctrica?

Bueno, yo.

Sonreí.

Oh, sí. Sabía cómo aprovechar una ganga con poco dinero. No era como los rebeldes de L2 que habían obtenido un subsidio del gobierno o algo de presupuesto para las operaciones en contra de la alianza. Aun así, estaba orgulloso de mi plan. Si eso no era ser ingenioso, entonces no sé qué diablos era. Seguro, Trowa apreciaría _eso._

Y justo después quedé confundido cuando de pronto un cuerpo se unió conmigo en la ducha. "¡Trowa!" dije, "¡Estoy bien!"

Pero no me estaba escuchando. Podía verlo en su expresión seria. Estaba igual de desnudo que yo y furioso. Sus manos no eran toscas, pero su agarre era fuerte mientras me metía bajo el agua de la regadera. Me quedé quieto, lo sentí tomar mi trenza y quitar la liga.

Podía sentir su enojo deshacerse en ondas. Sus dedos parecían temblar un poco mientras desenredaba mi pelo desesperado pero sin lastimarme.

Conocía los riesgos cuando decidí usar el limpiador. Conocía que era lo suficientemente corrosivo para dañar metal y cobre. Pero también sabía que una vez que hiciera contacto la sustancia soltaría humos que llegarían a mis ojos y pulmones, se pegarían a mi pelo y piel, y podrían darme quemaduras químicas que no se quitaban con agua rápidamente. Debí tomar también los guantes y los lentes del closet de mantenimiento. Lo había intentado pero no entraban en mi saco a menos que fuera obvio que traía algo debajo de mi camisa. Y, diablos, ni siquiera yo podría explicar porque estaba caminando con _eso_ en las manos. Los tuve que dejar.

Estaba seguro que Trowa me iba a regañar tanto por eso.

Me quejé mientras los dedos de Trowa masajeaban mi cabeza, trabajando con el agua caliente por cada pelo. No dijo nada cuando estaba lavando los químicos. Entendía la necesidad, claro. Dios, lo único que tenía que hacer era tallarme los ojos con las manos llenas de esas moléculas en mi piel y, um, sí. No era muy placentero.

Pero lo que no podía entender era porque estaba reaccionando así. Me estaba ahogando en la ducha. Sus manos comenzaron a lavar mi piel y a enjuagarme otra vez.

"Trowa," intenté, el agua en la cara y tuve que escupir para poder hablar, "Estoy bien. ¡Trowa!"

"Maldita sea," dijo por fin. Levantó mi cara como la enésima vez y ordenó, "Abre los ojos."

"¡Estoy _bien_!" le dije. Mis manos se estaban arrugando. No había ni un pedazo seco en todo mi cuerpo. Incluso mis pulmones habían dejado de arder gracias al aire limpio y húmedo que estaba respirando. "¡Basta!"

Fue la palabra mágica. Pausó, sus manos sobre mis hombros como si me fueran a meter otra vez bajo el agua. Las gotas de agua caían por entre los dos y sólo lo miré, de pronto me di cuenta que estábamos los dos desnudos en un espacio tan pequeño que era la mitad del closet de mantenimiento.

Y luego algo pasó por sus ojos y _sabía_ que él ahora se había dado cuenta de exactamente lo mismo. A pesar del diluvio a mi alrededor, mi boca estaba tan seca como el maldito Desierto del Sahara. Intenté abrir la puerta de la regadera.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que, estaba recargado contra la pared y Trowa había puesto su pierna entre las mías. Su boca estaba en mi cuello y sentí sus dientes contra mi piel.

"Ah, diablos," me quejé, empujándole de los hombros.

No se movió. No es como que usé mucha fuerza para moverlo, aun así, pensé que sería suficiente para quitarlo. Lo que hizo fue precisamente lo contrario.

Lo miré, sin comprender, mientras mis muñecas eran forzadas contra la pared cada una al lado de mi cabeza. "¿Pero qué diablos…?"

Se me negó una palabra más cuando su boca cubrió la mía. ¿Alguna vez te han comido vivo? ¿Devorado? Probablemente no. Bueno, déjenme decirles, que es aterrorizante. Apenas podía respirar. Mi cabeza golpeó contra la pared, su cuerpo chocó contra el mío, sus dedos se encajaron contra la piel de mis muñecas, mientras la lengua de Trowa pasaba por mi boca otra vez y otra vez y otra vez.

Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, me volteé hacia un lado. Liberé una mano y agarré su muñeca mientras intentaba respirar. Mi boca se sentía rasposa. Rasposa.

"Espera," le dije. ¡ _Espera, tranquilo!_

Aunque no podía decirlo todo – mi cerebro estaba en una especie de shock tal vez – Trowa se congeló. Podía sentirlo temblar intentando no aplastarme como pizza contra la pared.

"No..." dijo apenas, el ruido de su voz sorprendiéndome. Lo miré y solo pude ver dolor en sus ojos. Con la excepción de aquella vez que me lo encontré en el circo, cuando estaba tan vulnerable y su memoria completamente en blanco, yo jamás – y digo _jamás_ _-_ había visto dolor en sus ojos antes, no en todos los años que lo había conocido, pero ahí estaba. "No _vuelvas_ a hacer eso, _jamás_."

Me miró, esperando alguna especie de respuesta. Me tardé, pero supuse que con solo estar de acuerdo sería suficiente con lo que él buscaba. Asentí.

Y después suspiró, recargándose sobre mí. Ahora que no me estaba acorralando, pude haberlo empujado. Pude hacerlo, pero...

Sentí sus labios moverse contra mi hombro. Sus manos se asentaron en mi cadera. Presionando su frente contra la pared, acercó su cabeza hacia la mía y dijo la única palabra que no le podía refutar.

"Por favor..."

Algo dentro de mí se retorció, algo primitivo. "Shh," respondí. Me gustó cuando Trowa me dijo esa misma palabra antes, pero ahora me suplicaba. No quería escucharlo rogar. Nunca. Nunca quería volverlo a escuchar rogar por algo. Lo abracé y pasé mis manos por su espalda. "Shh..."

Por un largo momento, parecía estar contento con solo estar ahí bajo el agua tibia conmigo, no agarrándome ni presionándome, solo recargado. Eventualmente, me di cuenta de su pecho contra el mío con cada respiración. Sentí sus pezones contra mi piel y me estremecí. Sus manos se movieron sobre mis caderas y me acarició. Sus labios pasaron suavemente por mi cuello.

"Trowa..." comencé, sin estar seguro de lo que iba a decir.

Y después pasó su boca por mi oreja, besándola gentilmente.

"¡Ah, mierda!" jadeé, la sensación pasando por mi espalda y electrocutándome en donde seguro él se daría cuenta.

Trowa lo notó, moviéndose contra mí y sentí endurecerme contra su cadera. Murmuró algo, palabras que no podía reconocer, y se movió y –

 _¡Oh-mi-Dios-santo-hasta-la-muerte!_

Esos dedos largos, suaves, elegantes, y _habilidosos_ tomaron mi miembro, apretando y suavemente comenzó a moverse. Con cada movimiento, escuchaba a alguien gimotear. No era yo – no _podía_ ser yo – haciendo ese ruido desesperado. Jamás en toda mi vida había hecho ese sonido.

Oh Dios. La lengua de Trowa estaba lamiendo mi oreja. Su respiración chocaba contra mi piel. Su cuerpo se movía contra el mío. Su mano me tocaba y apretaba y jalaba...

 _¡Oh Dios Oh Dios Oh Dios oh Dios...!_

Me di cuenta vagamente que tenía una mano en su trasero, apretándolo indefenso mientras sus caderas se movían. Podía sentir su erección contra mí en la orilla de mi cadera y ciegamente lo intentaba tomar. Mis dedos rozaron, lo cual hizo que soltara un gruñido de su ser. Levantó su cabeza y vi sus ojos verdes, oscurecidos con lujuria. Sentí mis labios partirse cuando se acercó y me besó gentilmente. Oh Dios. Su lengua era tan cálida y suave y sus dedos fuertes y seguros. Gemí sintiéndome endurecer aún más en su agarre.

Oh Dios, me estaba tocando. _Tocando –_

"Trowa..." susurré, moviéndome más, acercándolo más. No podía decidir de dónde sostenerme. Su trasero, sus caderas, sus brazos, sus hombros... Dios, ¿Qué me estaba haciendo? Era heterosexual, era heterosexual, era heterosexual, era –

"Tócame," respiró contra mí rogando y ni siquiera pensé en negarlo. Moví mi mano de su cuello hasta su ombligo y luego –

"¡Ah, Duo!"

Lo estaba sosteniendo cuando se movió hacia adelante, como olas de océano pero condensadas en un solo cuerpo y yo era la playa y estaba chocando contra mí, halándome, y evocando un ataque de sensaciones y no estaba seguro de que fuese placer, pero no era dolor y _lo quería_. Quería _esto_ – lo que sea que me estuviera haciendo – y le dije.

"Quiero... quiero..."

Se estremeció, lo sentí endurecerse bajo mi mano sorprendiéndome, le apreté.

Gritó. Fue suave, más fuerte que un suspiro, pero fue un grito. Forcé mis ojos a abrirse - ¿Cuándo los había cerrado? – y miré su expresión, lo escuché respirar y sentí como se vino en mi cadera.

Y después sentí como me tomó más fuerte y... bueno. ¿Cómo es que no podía dejarme ir como él?

Me recargó sobre la pared y me rendí. Me sostuvo con el peso de su cuerpo. Gimió suavemente contra mi cuello mientras jadeaba por respirar.

Dios mío. Después de un minuto, bajé mi barbilla y alcé mis ojos, encontrándome con su mirada. Él no dijo nada, cuando cerré los ojos para esconderme de la intensidad de su expresión, sentí sus labios rozar contra mi barbilla, quijada, cachetes, nariz, párpados...

Se recargó contra mí. Me sostuvo bajo el agua ahora más fría en silencio. En su caso, tal vez las palabras no eran necesarias. Pero en el mío, simplemente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir.

* * *

 **Nota mía:** Cuando Duo está echando el químico sobre los fusibles, The Manwell dice que tiene la lámpara en la boca pero luego tiene la bandana sobre la nariz y la boca supongo que fue un pequeño error de continuidad o tal vez se puso después la bandana y ya traía la lámpara en la mano.

No les miento, en un pedazo de la traducción cuando Trowa estaba acorralando a Duo en la ducha, puse que Duo decía, "Espera, ¡vamos a calmarnos!" hahaha y no me di cuenta cuando estaba escribiendo pero cuando estaba haciendo correcciones lo volví a leer y me reí tanto yo sola en mi cuarto. Es obvio, lo tuve que cambiar... creo que ni puedo usar calmarnos o calmarse o ese verbo porque creo que sería relacionado así que... sinónimo será.

Este capítulo no tiene notas finales de The Manwell.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: MAKE IT BEND AND BREAK

Hola a todos, por primera vez creo que he cumplido una pequeña deadline que me he puesto en mente y creo que fue por los festivos y que soy una persona que prefiere quedarse encerrada en casa sin ver a nadie. Así que, compré dulces, me encerré y me puse a escribir.

Soy una persona que debe trabajar por proyectos o si no se vuelve un poco loca, ¿alguien más es asi? Quiero viajar a japón así que no les puedo enseñar el archivo de investigación que tengo acomodado por codigo de color, importancia, y tema... Muchas gracias por leer y amorts para todos los que dejan review al menos chiquito.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: MAKE IT BEND AND BREAK**

 _Quiero que estas palabras lo arreglen, pero son los errores lo que hacen a estas palabras cobrar vida._

Trowa no mencionó nada de lo que había pasado en el baño. No se disculpó por básicamente atacarme cuando se había dado cuenta de los riesgos que había tomado. Tampoco dijo nada de lo que había, er, _pasado_ después. Lo busqué, pero si él sentía alguna especie de vergüenza o arrepentimiento, estoy seguro que no lo parecía. Tomé una toalla y caminé hacia la sala mientras Trowa comenzaba a llenar la tina con agua. Asumí que mi ropa iba a estar remojándose un buen rato. Era _mi_ ropa así que, yo debería de estarlas lavando, pero no quería. No es que pensara que íbamos a pelear por quien se iba a encargar de la lavandería pero...

Me dije a mi mismo que él necesitaba unos minutos para pensar, pero sabía que yo estaba evadiendo una verdad más grande. Una verdad que _no_ estaba listo de encarar. Así que escuché el sonido del agua correr, la ropa siendo arrojada a la tina, de la botella de plástico ser lavada cuidadosamente y tirada a la basura y llevé mi trasero a la habitación para secarme el pelo con la toalla.

Tomé una camiseta y unos shorts de la noche anterior y los tiré hacia la cama desarreglada. Mi pelo húmedo iba a mojar las sábanas, pero realmente en este momento no me importaba.

Estaba huyendo de algo – no es como que estaba mal– pero esta era _mi_ misión y, diablos, si yo no estaba a cargo entonces ¿Quién estaba dirigiendo la obra?

Ahora _eso_ era perturbador.

Un movimiento por la puerta me hizo voltear y ver a Trowa, con la toalla alrededor de su cintura y su ropa hecha bola bajo el brazo, dudando en entrar.

"Entra si vas a entrar," me oí decir. "La mitad es tu cuarto, hombre."

Su ceño se frunció, muy poco pero lo vi. Y me tomó un momento en darme cuenta por qué. Le acabo de llamar _hombre_ , no _babe_. Um, ¿Mierda? Ni siquiera sé que pensar.

Levantó una mano hacia el collar y me preguntó suavemente, sin vida y monótono, "¿Debería quitarme esto?"

Miré el pendiente de piedra. Pensé en la palabra incrustada en ella: _Confianza_. ¿Acaso aún confiaba en Trowa? Claro que sí. Diablos, no me había lastimado. Y aunque hubiera terminado en pelea – lo cual no _pasó_ – no cambiaría de opinión. Ese no era el problema. El problema, honestamente, es que me había tomado de sorpresa. Trowa – sólido y firme-como-piedra Trowa, sacrifica-a-tus-compañeros-por-el-bien-de-la-misión Trowa – había, entrado en _pánico_.

¿Qué debía pensar al respecto? ¿Acaso los años desde que terminó la guerra lo había cambiado tanto? ¿ _No_ era el actor que pensaba que era? ¿Sus nervios de acero se habían oxidado estos días?

No. No, no podía creer eso. Sabía una cosa o dos del pasado de Trowa, no detalles o algo, pero tenía la idea general. Verán, después de que lo conocí, investigué sobre él. Profesor G no debió dejar abierta la puerta trasera hacia las conexiones con Doctor S durante la guerra. O tal vez el Doctor S no debió mantener archivos personales y meticulosos de su gente, pero lo había hecho. Si trabajaste para S, tenía un archivo tuyo, desde el Trowa Barton original hasta el mecánico más bajo sin nombre. Si, sabía una cosa o dos del pasado de mi pareja y no podía creer que un hombre que había sido un soldado toda su vida desde que podía caminar y hablar se rompería ahora. Doblarse, tal vez, pero no romperse.

Estaba en mi naturaleza preguntarme que tan _lejos_ se doblegaría. Y era lo suficientemente realista para admitir que esto podría tener un impacto significante en el futuro cercano.

¿Pero quería que se quitara el collar que le había dado? Aunque quisiera, ya era muy tarde para volver al atrás. No podía regresar el tiempo antes de casarnos – esos registros eran bastante públicos ahora. La misión había comenzado a moverse y no había manera de bajarme de la montaña rusa hasta que se detuviera por completo, lo cual significaba mantener mis brazos dentro del carrito todo el tiempo y con la barra de seguridad en su lugar. Básicamente, no estaba en una posición para _no_ confiar en Trowa. Además, aún necesitaba que confiara en _mí_.

La mejor manera de mantener esa confianza era darla, lo mejor que pudiese.

Miré su mano aun alzada, el collar y el pendiente descansando cerca de su clavícula, y negué con mi cabeza. "No."

Bajó su mano, sus ojos cerrándose mientras soltaba el respiro que estaba sosteniendo.

Claro, aún quería preguntarle y pedirle una explicación de lo que lo había perturbado. Bueno, tal vez esa no era la única pregunta a la que quería una respuesta. Quería saber porque se había asustado _de esa manera_. Pero no podía preguntarle porque no podría decirme. No me podía arriesgar si alguien tenía micrófonos en el apartamento.

Tan insatisfactorio como sonaba, tenía que esperar por una explicación. Por mientras, el mundo no iba a dejar de girar. Tampoco tenía algo planeado para el resto de la noche, con respecto a la misión. Probablemente no tendremos electricidad por mucho tiempo más. Diablos, tendríamos suerte si las alarmas de incendios y los rociadores no se habían arruinado. Mejor disfrutamos nuestras comodidades modernas mientras aún las teníamos.

"Hey," le dije alzando mi mano hacia él en sentido de invitación.

Tiró la ropa en la cesta de ropa sucia por la puerta mientras entraba. Aún parecía dudar y mantuve mi sonrisa cínica fuera de mi cara. ¿Pensaba que le iba a morder o qué? Se sentó en la cama al lado mío, sólo alejado.

"Hey," le dije otra vez, estudiando su cara. Parecía retraído. No pálido pero... estresado. Y, déjenme decirles, estar estresado después de lo que había ocurrido no hace más de diez minutos en la ducha no era natural. Los dos deberíamos de estar tan energéticos como una sopa de neutrones. Ósea, sin ser capaces de hacer algo. Claramente algo estaba mal. Me frustraba que no sabía cómo preguntar.

Pero, tal vez, hablar está sobrevalorado.

Me acerqué hacia él y me miró, un poco sorprendido por mi acercamiento voluntario. Abandonando la toalla alrededor de mis hombros y mi pelo obviamente enredado y aun goteando, alcé mis manos y tomé su cara. Me vio, con los ojos sorprendidos, mientras cerraba la distancia entre los dos y lo besaba en la esquina de sus labios.

Una gran cantidad de tensión parecía deshacerse de sus hombros y sentí una mano moverse hacia mi rodilla. Ahora era mi turno en esta conversación-sin-palabras, así que incliné un poco mi cabeza para acomodar el ángulo y esperé. Él pausó y después levantó su barbilla, dudo un poco, y finalmente rozó sus labios contra los míos. Le correspondí. Mordisqueó un poco mi labio interior. Pasé mi lengua, y compartimos un respiro. Lo invite a probarme y su respuesta fue inmediata. Nos sostuvimos, sus manos igualmente sobre mi cara mientras nos besábamos. Era largo y suave y sólo muy, muy... agradable.

Todo mejoró cuando mordió mi labio y lo llevó a su boca y me estremecí. Me alejé gruñendo. "Ni de broma, babe. La segunda ronda no empieza hasta que terminemos con el lío que acabamos de hacer."

Sus ojos se alargaron un poco, encendiéndose de calor cuando mencioné segunda ronda. "¿lío?" dijo ronco, su mirada fijada en mi boca.

Me volteé y detrás de mí, agarré el peine que había sido arrojado a la cama, y – tomando su mano derecha – lo puse en su palma.

Él me sonrió suavemente mirando mi cabello. Ni siquiera quería ver mi pelo en el espejo. Ya me podía imaginar cómo estaban mis greñas. Y las greñas de las greñas. Ugh.

Trowa se preguntó, "¿Acaso esto es 'ocupo una mano' en idioma Duoesco?"

"¿Una mano?" pregunté burlonamente, "Tomaré dos y ni un meñique menos."

"Es difícil de negociar contigo."

"¿Tú crees? Lo único que quiero es tu alma inmortal."

"En ese caso..." contestó y estudié esa suave sonrisa que había estado buscando toda la semana, "Es tuya por una canción."

"¿Una canción?" pregunté, "Tu _no_ quieres escucharme cantar, babe. _Créeme."_

Trowa se acercó y me dio un beso en mi cabello húmedo. "Pero quiero." Antes de que pudiese explicarle escépticamente, continuó, "Valdrá la pena escuchar tus palabras."

Consideré esto antes de lanzarle otra pista. "¿Acaso son las palabras mágicas, por favor y gracias?"

"Mágicas," me dijo, y entonces se levantó para tomar la secadora.

Naturalmente, tan pronto como se sentó detrás de mí y la encendió, fue justo cuando la luz se apagó.

"Creo que es una señal." Suspiré, separándome un poco para que cuando envolviera mí pelo húmedo en la toalla, no golpeara a Trowa con mi codo en el ojo o algo. Aunque, parece que siempre ha usado un solo ojo como quiera...

"Traeré las linternas," dijo y lo escuché moverse por el departamento con confianza, localizando las lucecitas de mesa con baterías. Parecían de esas velas gordas, pequeñas y redondas pero sin llama. Trowa abrió dos paquetes de cuatro y las puso en los dos burós y en la cajonera. La habitación seguía algo oscura pero al menos podía ver lo suficiente para arreglar mi cabello sin preocuparme de algún daño colateral. Y parecía que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer sin la secadora. Me levanté y exprimí el agua de mi pelo con la toalla. Detrás de mí, podía escuchar a Trowa abrir los cajones y después el sonido peculiar de su toalla mojada al ser arrojada al cesto. Y no, definitivamente _no_ quería voltearme y ver.

Escuché el sonido del agua en la tina ser salpicada y luego como exprimía la ropa, seguido por la melodía de las gotas caer en la cerámica del piso. Trowa se estaba encargando de la ropa tóxica. No es que no lo apreciara, pero Trowa había convertido una tarea de 10 minutos en una maldita ópera de 4 actos.

Cuando Trowa regresó y pudo darse el lujo de mirarlo, estaba usando unos pantalones de franela como pijama. Miré cómo quitaba de la cama las sábanas húmedas y ponía unas limpias.

Hizo la cama con precisión militar. Dos veces. No sabía porque aún estaba fijado en hacer la maldita cama. Diablos, en el tiempo que me tomó a mí secarme con la toalla y peinar mi cabello, pudo haber ensamblado unas docenas de pistolas y unos lanzadores de misiles. Me volteé y me recargué contra el vestidor mientras hacía mi trenza, solo mirándolo abrir cajones y guardar cosas. Había terminado el final de la trenza cuando se acercó hacia mí apenas a un metro de distancia – lo más cercano que había estado desde que se fueron las luces – y se agachó para recoger la toalla húmeda del piso.

Fue entonces, cuando me lanzó una pequeña mirada, cuando me di cuenta que me estaba evitando. Diablos, ni siquiera iba a hacer contacto visual. ¿Qué diablos? Habíamos repasado la escena de la ducha y lo habíamos superado, ¿no? ¿Por qué me estaba tratando como una botella caliente de nitroglicerina?

Fruncí el ceño al pensar eso, pero mi expresión solo sirvió para alejarlo aún más.

Aventó mi toalla usada al cesto y entonces, para mi sorpresa, se movió hacia la puerta como si fuera a la sala... a… sentarse solo en la oscuridad.

Algo se retorció dentro de mi pecho, como si tuviera un calambre ahí. Crucé el cuarto antes de que pudiera escapar y tomé su brazo con mi mano. Él se detuvo y se volteó hacia mí, expectativo y con una mirada retraída. ¡Qué diablos! ¿En un minuto estaba emitiendo calor y al siguiente esta fría indiferencia?

Eso no iba a funcionar.

"¿A dónde vas?" me escuché a mí mismo demandarle.

"Si la puerta de la entrada no está cerrada, iré al pasillo." El departamento de Quatre estaba cruzando el pasillo a dos puertas. "Para ver si alguien más no tiene luz."

Lo mire de arriba a abajo. "¿Vas a ir a ver a otros hombres – al oscurecer – en tu pijama?" molesté, pero había un tono de voz que me recordaba vagamente a Shinigami.

Trowa abrió la boca y sentí que me iba a contestar algo más crudo, pero entonces se detuvo, levantó su mano hacia el collar y me preguntó, "¿Quieres que me quede?"

"Quiero," dije, "que regresemos a la parte en donde estabas sentado al lado mío y me hablabas."

Parpadeó y tragó fuerte. "Yo..."

No terminó el pensamiento y no tenía mucho con que trabajar así que no podía inferir algo al respecto. Le alenté, "¿Querer? ¿Gustar? ¿Necesitar?" Tres hurras para mí por ese examen de opciones múltiples, ¿sí?

"No quiero discutir," por fin me pudo decir, aún con su brazo sin resistirse a mi agarre.

"Discutir," repetí, como si repetir la palabra me diera el hincapié de una mejor conversación, "¿De qué discutiremos si te quedas nada más aquí conmigo?"

Vi como media docena de pensamientos se le ocurrían en tiempo real por su expresión. Al final lo único que dijo fue, "Duo..."

Su tono era serio, serio como había sido durante la última guerra antes de que perdiera su memoria. Su postura era recta, como un soldado atento. Prácticamente gritaba _aléjate_ pero aun así estaba ahí parado, dejando que le tomara del brazo, y sólo usando el collar y sus pantalones para dormir. Lo estudié hasta que sus ojos verdes se posaron en los míos y –

¿Era eso lujuria?

Curioso... si con su cambio de humor _esto_ era su respuesta, experimentalmente me acerqué. Estaba en alerta máxima, pero no se alejó. De hecho, su mirada se dirigió hacia mi boca y sus labios se partieron.

Invadí su espacio y su postura se derritió. Me dejó empujarlo contra la puerta mientras me acercaba. Me miró, pero no era sospechoso o dudoso. Me quería.

"No hubiera discutido sobre esto," le dije.

No me respondió con palabras, pero cuando me acerqué y le besé, abrió su boca y gimió. El momento me hizo recordar nuestro segundo beso, el que nos dimos frente a su puerta el martes pasado. Nuestras bocas se alinearon perfectamente. Mis manos se posaron en su cadera mientras se presionaba contra mí.

Estaba duro.

Rompí el beso y abrí mis ojos para ver su reacción. Él, mientras tanto, parecía estarme esperando. ¿Lo quería? No estaba seguro. Si lo pensaba mucho, lo que habíamos hecho en la ducha me ponía directamente en un estado de pánico. Era una cosa hacer esto buscando alivio. Era otra cosa tocarlo intencionalmente con el propósito de que se viniera.

"¿Duo?" susurró tentativo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Trowa no había movido ni un músculo. Aún estaba parado ahí, recargado y esperando a mi veredicto, completamente sumiso a mi voluntad. Podía decirle que no, pero... algo me decía que no lo hiciera. Él estaba vulnerable y si me voy ahora...

¿Cómo podía pedirle que me cuidara la espalda en un futuro – cuando _realmente necesitara_ a mi pareja – si no podía hacer lo mismo por él? Mis pensamientos estaban medio hechos de necesidad y de lo que era justo, de relaciones recíprocas y la confianza puesta en mí. A pesar de todo, Trowa esperaba, sosteniendo el respiro.

Tomé mi decisión. "Iré por las toallas," le ofrecí suavemente, y después acaricié su costado antes de asentirle. Lo besé una vez más pero corto, y me fui rápido para tomar lo necesario antes de cambiar de opinión y ocuparme con él justo ahí en la maldita puerta o salirme corriendo y gritando del apartamento.

No fue hasta que agarré las toallas de mano en el baño que me di cuenta que también tenía una erección. Mierda. Estas hormonas me iban a matar.

Cuando regresé a la habitación, mi mirada se fue hacia la cama. Trowa estaba sentado en medio, esperándome pero aún con su pijama puesta. Me miró mientras me acercaba en silencio, ignorando las toallas cuando las puse en el buró de al lado. Lo miré y llevé mis manos a quitarme la camisa. La tela, aún algo mojada por mi cabello, se pegó un poco en mi espalda, y cuando la aventé hacia un lado, mi trenza golpeó contra mi piel. La mano de Trowa se acercó.

Tomando eso como una invitación, me acerqué a él mientras me subía a la cama. No se movió. En lugar de eso, mientras me movía, se recargó sobre sus codos, y finalmente se recostó mientas me postraba sobre él.

No tenía mucha experiencia personal en estas cosas – sólo lo que había aprendido estos dos días – pero ya se sentía distinto, demasiado diferente a las otras dos veces cuando nos habíamos tocado. De hecho, como él estaba ahora, doblegado y complaciente, me recordó a esa pose sumisa y su mirada gacha, susurrando una invitación: " _¿Vas a pasar?"_

Me dio un casi escalofrío mientras me acercaba. El beso que presioné sobre sus labios era cálido, dulce, y pequeño. Lo besé en su barbilla, y sentí como se estremecía cuando pase por su yugular, y hasta cuello. Pensé que lo estaba tentando. Sólo lo estaba tocando con mis labios, ocasionalmente mi nariz, y – por necesidad – mi pelo casi seco. Sus manos estaban a un lado, sus dedos apretando los cobertores. Notando esto, me alejé un poco y pasé la yema de uno de mis dedos por sus músculos tensos para investigar su agarre desesperado. Mientras pasaba por sus nudillos, tocando los bordes de sus venas, se puso rígido. Vi como sus caderas se alzaron involuntariamente y como el bulto en sus pantalones crecía.

No le pregunté si quería quitárselos. Si no quería que continuara, él me podía detener. Pero cuando llevé mis manos a la orilla de sus pantalones, sus caderas ya se estaban alzando para acomodar mi movimiento. Bajé sus pantalones por sobre su erección. No podía evitar mirarlo mientras cuidadosamente maniobraba por sobre su cadera. Tuve que mirar lo que estaba haciendo a menos accidentalmente rozara o golpeara esa zona sensible. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Su fragilidad repentina parecía demandante, llamándome desde dentro.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando sólo me faltaba terminar de pasar por sus largas piernas. Se estremeció cuando tiré los pantalones hacia el piso y sólo me quedé con la vista de él en el cuarto apenas alumbrado por las linternas de emergencia. No lo llamaría romántico, exactamente, pero había un momento de desnudez, estar expuesto de esta manera en lugar de la demandante luz fluorescente.

Me quité mis shorts y me posé sobre él. Mi mano pasando por su rodilla y ni siquiera dudo él en abrir sus piernas y hacerme espacio. Jadeó un poco – no era más que una respiración ahogada – cuando acepté su invitación y me hinqué entre sus piernas. Pensé que podía mirar hacia abajo y _verlo_ todo. Él estaba completamente desnudo excepto por el collar que parecía jamás se quitaba.

Con ese pensamiento, la sangre se me fue hacia mi parte baja y Trowa fue el primero en evadir la mirada. Miró hacia abajo y por un momento – sin intención de molestar – lamió sus labios. "¿Duo?" preguntó, su mano moviéndose dudosa contra la cobija.

Pensé que entendía la pregunta, así que le dije, "Si quieres, puedes." Le estaba dando permiso de tocarme _ahí_ y se sintió como un toque completamente diferente al de la ducha. Cuando sus dedos razón contra mí, de la base hasta la punta, me tuve que sostener contra sus rodillas. Mis pulgares moviéndose sobre su piel mientras me exploraba lento. Su otra mano alzándose hacia mi cadera acercándome contra él. Me incliné hacia adelante, justo cuando podía sentir sus piernas contra las mías, pero aun sin soltarme.

Cuando no me moví, él alzó sus caderas y se deslizó hacia abajo solo un poco, hasta que sentí su erección presionado sobre una de mis rodillas. Dude un poco, no sabía si moverme e irrumpir el balance que había entre nosotros. Si no tenía cuidado, pasaríamos el resto de la tarde jugando charadas.

Y entonces me apretó, pasando su mano y jalando gentilmente hasta la punta, haciéndome gemir y apretar los dientes. Su mano se movió otra vez, hasta atrás e intenté no mover mis caderas. Fue entonces, cuando sentía como todo mi control colgaba de un hilo, que sus dedos acariciaron más abajo, justo entre mis piernas y el toque fue electrificante.

"¡Ah!" Moví mis caderas.

Trowa se acercó, como si fuera a ir tras de mi pero no fue necesario. En el siguiente momento, estaba completamente sobre él, nuestras erecciones rozaban mientras le besaba y mordisqueaba los labios.

Sus manos pasaron por mis hombros y sus largas piernas subían por mis caderas y era perfecto. El calor de su piel contra la mía, y el suave sonido que él estaba haciendo mientras nuestras bocas se juntaban y nos movíamos al mismo ton. Bajé aún más, hasta que mis codos se recargaron y nuestros pechos se unían, sintiendo un hormigueo en mis pezones con cada movimiento. Mis manos se apoyaron en sus hombros y me levante, haciendo que nuestras caderas se alinearan más. Gruñó mientras me movía contra él, perdido en su calor, en su beso, en su esencia y sus sonidos.

O Trowa y yo habíamos mejorado nuestra habilidad de besar, o estaba perdiendo la alerta que me había mantenido vivo todos estos años. Si era lo segundo, se estaba evaporando a un ritmo aterrador. Pero mientras besaba a Trowa, realmente no me importaba. Tal vez era mi versión de Sampson.

Esta vez, tomé la iniciativa e hice lo mejor que pude para compartir un poco del regalo que me seguía dando. Moví mi peso hacia un brazo y pasé mi otra mano sobre su rodilla hasta su cadera y hacia su pecho, tocando uno de sus pezones. Ese pequeño ruido mientras jadeaba ponía en silencio todas las alarmas en mi cabeza que gritaban "¡Pero soy heterosexual!" y lo mandaban a otro hemisferio. No podía evitarlo. Esta noche no habíamos usado jabón o champú cuando habíamos entrado en la ducha así que su aroma que me cautivaba era completamente Trowa. Lo dejé de besar, sus labios pausando un poco antes de pasarme a su cuello y después pasar mi nariz por detrás de su oreja e inhalando.

Todo lo que quería era sentirlo moverse conmigo, debajo de mí. El único sabor en mi lengua era el de su boca y su piel. Su aroma era su respiración y su toque era mi lenguaje. Le respondí con mis labios, gimiendo lo que a veces sonaba como _si_ pero mayormente, sólo gemidos.

Había algo más de tenerlo debajo de mí – algo sobre su calor, sus manos rugosas buscando una y otra vez por mi espalda desnuda, algo sobre sus piernas abiertas y sus caderas ardiendo – que degradaba todas las funciones cerebrales a opcional. Debe ser por eso que, mientras Trowa me besaba el cuello y comenzaba a mordisquear, respirar, y rozar contra mi piel que mi mano se deshizo de la sábana y se encontró contra su piel desnuda en su entrepierna.

"¡Duo!" jadeó, moviendo sus caderas sugestivamente, alentando a mover mi mano hacia arriba.

"¿Así?" dije sin aliento, mientras mi mano se movía en círculos pequeños poco a poco.

Sus dedos tomaron mi trenza, moviendo mi cabeza hacia abajo para encontrarme con su mirada. Sus labios están hinchados y húmedos de mis besos, sus pupilas dilatadas. Su pecho estaba agitado con cada respiración. Dios mío. Trowa era lujuria en persona.

"Ah, Trowa," respiré y entonces jadeé cuando sus manos pasaron de mis hombros hasta mi trasero y su espalda se arqueó, presionando sus caderas y...

Con mis rodillas entre él, con cualquier pequeño movimiento de nuestros cuerpos rozaban contra él. Necesitaba más, más, más. Abandoné mi intención de tentarle y pensé muy seriamente en tocarle más, midiendo su largo y sentirlo contraerse y endurecerse en mi mano. Oh, Dios. ¡ _Quería_ tocarlo otra vez!

Decidí que me iba a horrorizar después. Este era un impulso que no podía evitar.

"Trowa..." le susurré al oído, acariciando la parte interna de sus piernas. "¿Puedo...?"

Mi mano pasó sobre su miembro. Aún no había visto hacia abajo. Estaba esperando el permiso y tomó cada gramo de concentración en hacerlo.

"Si," suspiró, "Si, si, si..."

Un si era suficiente, pero el entusiasmo cuenta. Mirando hacia abajo, me permití estudiarlo por un momento, desde el pelo rizado en la base hasta la punta ruborizada. Entonces lo tomé con mi palma y acaricié de arriba a abajo.

"¡Ah!" Su caderas se alzaron de la cama y su voz se rompió y fue tan, tan ardiente. Él era ardiente. Completamente rendido. Jamás sería el mismo después de esto, ahora que tenía su imagen en mi mente, sosteniéndome cerca mientras se movía con mi mano, su cabeza hacia atrás y su respiración entrecortada, su garganta arqueada y sus pezones endurecidos.

Apreté con mis dedos y comencé a frotarlo.

Sus piernas se abrieron un poco más. "Duo..." rogó y me acerqué hasta que lo besé, invitándome a su boca. Lástima que ninguno tenía la concentración para sacarle provecho al beso. Lo sentí endurecerse más en mi agarre; no tardaría mucho.

"¿Te quieres venir así?" pregunté, lamiendo su cuello.

Gruñó. "Di esa – palabra – _otra vez_ ," jadeó y tuve que pensar un poco para descifrar lo que quería decir.

Adiviné y gemí, "Vente, babe. Vente."

Y lo hizo. Sentí en mi estómago cómo se corría y cómo goteaba por mis dedos. Lo sostuve mientras pulsaba una vez, dos veces y después como se suavizaba bajo mi agarre.

En ese momento, antes de tomar una de las toallas que había traído, me di cuenta que yo seguía duro. También me di cuenta que realmente no me quería venir en este momento. No me malentiendan, no estaba del todo cómodo pero, por más extraño que pareciera, quería que esta vez fuera para Trowa. Esta vez no era por mí, y no _quería_ que fuera sobre mí.

Le demostré por empezar a limpiar.

Trowa no se alejó de mí – de hecho, se acercó – pero estaba muy somnoliento para notarlo.

"¿estás bien?" pregunté, pasando con mi mano limpia su pelo hacia atrás para poder ver sus dos ojos verdes somnolientos.

Asintió, besando mi palma y cerrando sus ojos. No fue hasta que su respiración se alargó y profundizó que pude acomodarme con él.

Me desperté aún en la oscuridad pero con la luz tenue de las lámparas de emergencia. También me despertó el calor de un cuerpo desnudo contra mi igualmente espalda y trasero. Podía decir de como se había movido – que intentaba no molestarme – que él estaba despierto.

"¿Trowa?" le dije, girándome hacia él. Nuestras rodillas toparon y él estaba sobre el final de mi trenza, pero una vez que nos acomodamos, se acercó y me besó suavemente.

Murmuré y pasó un brazo sobre mi pecho.

"¿Pesadilla?" le pregunté cuando dejaba soltar un suspiro contra mi hombro desnudo.

"No," susurró, una pierna pasando sobre la mía, "Un buen sueño." Su brazo me apretó un poco y sonreí, feliz de que al parecer formaba parte de eso. No estaba seguro cuantos buenos sueños estaría con él ahora que las luces estaban apagadas y la compañía de luz estaba en camino. Si no es que ya habían llegado.

Con un suspiro, recordé que había aventado mi reloj en la bolsa justo antes de mudar mis cosas aquí el sábado. Aún no lo había desempacado. Sin ventana, no podía saber la hora del día o sin el reloj de alarma para decirnos la hora, decidí no hacer esfuerzo para levantarme. El tiempo ahora era relativo, aquí en nuestro apartamento, no existía.

Pensé que Trowa podía sentir que las cosas iban a cambiar para todos. Estaba seguro que podía seguirme con el acto de vandalismo hasta la conclusión lógica. Lo que él no sabía y lo que no le había dicho, era que no podía garantizar que las personas que iban a financiar nuestro escape eran pacifistas abraza árboles.

Mientras Trowa dormía, y yo cumplía con mi tarea de ser una almohada humana me comencé a quedar dormido. El plan de la misión comenzaba a correr por mi cabeza cuando mis ojos se cerraban, así que no dormí mucho. Cuando se movió a mi lado, no lo dejé volverse a dormir. Me volteé hacia él y me coloqué sobre él. Sus ojos se abrieron y dejé besos en su quijada y él suspiró. No creo haber imaginado ese sonido de contento.

Todo su sexy cuerpo rozó contra mí, me fascinaba verlo y se sentía irresistible. No podía decirles si era de mañana, pero mi cuerpo parecía pensar que estaba cerca. Parecía que el cuerpo de Trowa opinaba igual. Nuestras caderas se movieron juntas y sus brazos pasaron por mis hombros y, en el siguiente instante, estaba otra vez en medio de sus piernas, sosteniéndome con mis brazos mientras besaba su pecho.

Apreté las sabanas mientras torpemente nos movíamos juntos. No fui elegante ni suave y muchas veces no nos sincronizamos, pero no me importaba nada. Fue caliente y torpe y fantástico. También fue lo mejor que pude hacer después de haber apenas despertado. Las cosas fueron más desesperadas, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su mirada. Si, anoche había sido por Trowa. Pero esto fue para _los dos_ , y quería que nos viniéramos al mismo tiempo, justo como nuestra primera noche.

Trowa movió sus caderas contra las mías una vez más, tomando mis brazos y de pronto me perdí en el momento.

Y oh dios, que momento. Aun jadeando con mi frente recargada en su hombro, me jaló fuerte hacia él, moviéndose sin poder evitarlo, lo sentí venirse también.

Cuando recuperé el aliento, y cuando pensé que era posible que Trowa pudiera pensar otra vez, le pregunté, "¿Estás bien?"

"Mmm," ronroneó y sonreí ante su típica respuesta sin comentario. Me pregunto cuándo será el día en que admita algo.

Mi frente aún contra su hombro, mi sonrisa amplia y admiré todo de este momento. ¿Esta era la vida conyugal para las personas normales? Era tan gracioso que Trowa y yo pudiéramos hacer algo normal, tomando en cuenta nuestros respectivos pasados y que tanto esta misión nos podría arruinar.

Hablando de... Tomé la segunda toalla que había traído anoche, y nos limpié. Supongo que me tengo que levantar y ver si teníamos agua para bañarnos antes de intentar salir del apartamento y buscar algo de comer, pero Trowa se aferraba a mí y tuve que posponer mi plan.

"Aún es temprano," me dijo, sus ojos cerrados.

Me pregunté si él podría dormir durante el fin del mundo. "¿cómo sabes?" le pregunté.

"Reloj en buró."

Me asomé por sobre su hombro y, el reloj de Trowa estaba justo ahí. Como Trowa seguía técnicamente despierto, me pase por sobre él para prender el reloj. Trowa ni se movió. Sólo pasó sus brazos por mis piernas y suspiró en mi costado. Cuando se calmó y me pude concentrar otra vez, vi bien el reloj – 05:11.

Bueno, diablos. _Definitivamente_ era muy temprano. Lástima que mi estómago pensó que era el mejor momento para gruñir. Me quejé mientras se escuchaba el ruido. Suspiré, y me levanté de la cama para tomar algo de agua. Era lo más que podía hacer a menos que me saliera y me fuera por las escaleras de emergencias para llegar a la máquina expendedora.

Consideré seriamente hacer eso mientras me ponía los shorts y tomaba una linterna de emergencia hacia la cocineta. Bueno, barra más bien. Sólo era una esquina de la sala, que tenía una barra libre con un par de sillas altas. Contra la pared, estaban unas alacenas. Había un lavabo de acero inoxidable, un mini refrigerador, enfriador de agua, una tetera eléctrica, y la unidad para la basura. La gente no podía hacer muchas bromas con lo que había. Supongo que por eso no se nos permitía cocinar aquí, especialmente cuando el trabajador-promedio-de-edad-media-casado-viviendo-fuera-de-casa jamás había cocinado un día en su vida.

Puse la linterna en la mesa y tomé un vaso de plástico del estante y lo llené de agua. Esta era la primera la fase para la lucha contra el hombre: llenarte de agua y ver si tú estomago aún quiere irse contra los intestinos.

No estaba seguro que esto iba a funcionar. O, más bien, no estaba seguro que _quería_ que funcionara. Estaba harto, quería buscar cualquier excusa para salir e intentar investigar, pero no sabía si la maldita puerta de la entrada abría. No parecía viable que mi antiguo apartamento abriera a pesar de una falla eléctrica, pero Trowa y yo estábamos en un cuartel pobremente asegurado para civiles. Así que, 50 y 50.

Me terminé el agua y fui a buscar algo de ropa. No llegaría muy lejos con mi pijama en el caso de que la puerta si _pudiera_ abrir. El agua del lavabo funcionaba, así que me tomé una ducha rápida – solo para hacerme cargo del, er, daño colateral que estaba seco sobre mi piel – y saqué ropa limpia. Terminé usando unos jeans negros, una cosa roja de cuello de tortuga y mangas cortas, y mis botas de combate. Regresé al cuarto y saqué mi chaqueta de piel del closet solo porque sí. A pesar de todo lo que hice, Trowa seguía en silencio. Tal vez si estaba dormido y tal vez no. No le pregunté y no hizo ningún ruido.

Regresando a la sala, dejé mi chaqueta en la barra de la cocina y me puse a trabajar.

Con un pase de tarjeta, descubrí que no funcionaba el sistema. El escáner de la palma no se encendió. Ok, o los cierres magnéticos que cerraban las puertas estaban desactivados lo que significaba que podía abrirlo – al menos en teoría – o las puertas estaban cerradas hasta que la luz regresara.

Así que, lo siguiente era ver si podía abrir las puertas sin manija alguna. Ok, esto iba a ser divertido.

Me agarré lo mejor que pude, presioné las dos palmas contra la superficie de la puerta para máxima tracción, y _empujé_.

Nada pasó. Bueno, excepto que mis palmas sudaron un poco y casi pierdo el agarre. Casi mi caigo y me pego en la cara. Que vergonzoso. Era bueno que el único posible testigo estaba dormido en otro cuarto. Parecía que ahora todo dependía de Howard y su equipo. No podía ayudar mucho para extraernos de estas malditas prisiones a menos que me arriesgara en encontrarme con un guardia de seguridad cuando bajara por el elevador y abrir las puertas del lobby. Al diablo. Era más fácil sentarme y esperar. Suspirando, tomé mi chaqueta y me regresé al cuarto.

No tenía ganas de regresar a la cama, así que puse una silla al lado de Trowa y me senté a pensar. Sin ventanas, no había mucho que hacer más que especular sobre las acciones que estaba esperando. Si, esperaba que llegaran en tractores o algo. Nadie esperaba un camión de reparación, ¿verdad? Bueno, tal vez extracción por aire era posible, pero eso nada más era para llamar la atención. Diablos, los cinco de nosotros pudimos _escapar_ una hora después de que nos encarcelaran. Fue la parte _después del escape_ la que era riesgosa. Con todo el mundo en contra de nosotros, tendríamos que escondernos por el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Dónde podíamos enseñar la cara sin ser atrapados por los policías? Eventualmente, tendríamos que trabajar fuera de la ley hasta que nos convirtiéramos en lo que la gente temía de nosotros. No quería esto. Ninguno de nosotros lo quería. El objetivo era _libertad_. Y, sólo había una manera de conseguirlo. Así que, no escaparíamos por aire... a menos que fuera un helicóptero médico, el cual tenía que admitir si tenía potencial.

Ahora, más importante que el _cómo_ nos iban a extraer, era _quien_ : ¿Quién exactamente había Howard encontrado para ayudarle con esta pequeña operación? Sin duda, tenía que ser alguien molesto con la paz por la que los cinco habíamos matado, luchado y sangrado para conseguir. La pregunta real era que tan competentes, crédulos, y desesperados eran.

Intentando no suspirar, dejé de pensar en las infinitas posibilidades y estudié a Trowa con la poca luz que había. Miré sus facciones relajadas mientras dormía. En algún punto de la noche, nos habíamos metido bajo las cobijas, pero la sábana sólo le cubría parte del pecho. Estaba de lado, un brazo bajo su cuerpo y el otro a través de la cama buscando una conexión.

No podía negar de lo que teníamos él y yo. Aún antes de que la cosa de casarnos comenzara, nos habíamos hecho amigos a través de los años. De alguna manera, me conocía mejor que Quatre, a pesar de sus habilidades empáticas y por el hecho de que básicamente él solo me había sacado de la ira y el duelo cuando Heero tontamente había cumplido con la orden de auto-destrucción de J. Q era un gran amigo, pero realmente no me desafiaba.

Trowa me retaba. Diablos, me retaba en maneras que ni Wufei podría. Durante años, el silencio y cara recta de Trowa se había transformado en una capa roja y yo era el toro. Y, si Wufei tenía sus límites, Trowa nunca había dibujado una línea en particular. Con excepción a la pesadilla la noche anterior, nunca me había evitado, nunca me dijo que me alejara, nunca había levantado sus defensas. Esta misión era la prueba de eso.

Incluso estaba un poco sorprendido que Trowa era una mejor opción que Heero cuando se trataba de misiones. Diablos, aún durante la guerra, cuando estaba detenido por Oz, y Trowa – posando como oficial de Oz – me había golpeado para pasarme ese maldito proyector con las mejores implementadas en nuestros Gundams capturados, _eso_ había sido una buena conexión. Ese había sido un momento sedicioso, creo yo. Habíamos jugado nuestros roles perfectamente justo bajo las narices de otros Ozzies. No estoy seguro si Heero pudiese haber hecho eso. Estoy bastante seguro de que no. El idiota se hubiera ido con Wing y dejado a Wufei y a mí para que nos las arregláramos en escapar.

Pero entonces, Heero siempre buscaba ser el número uno. No que eso estuviera mal. Habíamos entrenado para poner primero una misión exitosa sobre las casualidades. Probablemente pensaría que si no podíamos con nuestros nuevos Gundams desde el principio, entonces no seríamos buenos soldados para nada. Creo que hasta Heero hubiera confiado en nosotros para demostrar que tan buenos éramos; después de todo, no le daban un Gundam a _cualquiera_. Trowa, por otro lado, a pesar de verse de lo peor, aun cuando – a pesar de sus intenciones y su propósito – usaba ese maldito traje de oficial, estaba viendo por nosotros lo mejor que podía.

Algún día, le preguntaré si alguno de sus compañeros de Oz había mencionado en cortarme la trenza por diversión. Estoy seguro que lo habían pensado – ningún buen interrogatorio dejaría pasar la opción de destrozar el espíritu del prisionero– así que alguien debió ver mi trenza y decir, "Mm. Tal vez ahí hay un punto débil." Sorprendentemente, alguien debió hablarles para que no lo hicieran, o al menos, retrasar la implementación de ese movimiento. Y estoy seguro que ese alguien fue Trowa. Me senté en la oscuridad, viendo sus facciones tranquilas, prometiéndome a mí mismo que le preguntaría más temprano que tarde.

Tomé mi trenza y la pasé por mi hombro. Une pudo haber pedido cortarla antes de mi ejecución, pero probablemente eso me hubiera hecho ver patético en lugar de insolente. Era difícil odiar a un perrito pateado y no era tan difícil depreciar a un molesto "terrorista" de pelo largo.

Supongo que eso explicaba como mi maldita trenza había sobrevivido a la guerra intacta. La mitad de mis gracias iba para la naturaleza humana y la otra mitad a Trowa Barton.

Eran las seis y media según el reloj abandonado de Trowa cuando se movió de la cama y respiró profundo. Un instante después, sus ojos se abrieron.

"Buenos días," le saludé.

Miró hacia el espacio vacío al lado de él y luego hacía mí. Vi como notó mi elección de ropa, y en un instante, su relajación desapareció. Se sentó y le di una sonrisa.

"Estoy seguro que alguien vendrá a arreglar la luz pronto."

Asintió, tomando en cuenta la información dada y me levanté. Me miró mientras dejaba la silla contra la pared y tomaba mi chaqueta. Cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta para darle un poco de privacidad para cambiarse de ropa, escuché el sonido de un cajón abrirse detrás de mí.

"Duo,"

Me volteé y por puro reflejo, atrapé en mis manos lo que parecían ser un par de barras de proteína que había sacado del buró. "Excelente," le agradecí sonriendo, "Iré a poner la mesa."

"Usa la vajilla fina," me dijo y me reí.

Arrojé las barras de proteína sobre la mesita en la sala y tomé la linterna de emergencia que había traído antes. Llené dos vasos de agua para el festín. Después de una pequeña desviación hacia el baño por una ducha, Trowa salió con unos jeans claros y un cuello de tortuga verde. Viendo hacia la entrada, resumió, "¿Está cerrada?"

"Ajá." No estaba seguro si era por la falta de luz o porque el sistema de emergencias podía calcular sustancias tóxicas en el aire. "Estoy seguro que tendremos el día libre."

"Acabas de echar la sal," me dijo, sentándose al lado mío y tomando una de las barras calóricas.

Recargué mi hombro contra el de él y tomé mi barrita. Quitamos el envoltorio y comimos en silencio. No era tan malo como las raciones militares y estaba mil veces mejor de lo que había comido en mi infancia de la basura. La compañía era buena también.

Terminé mi último bocado y me recargué contra el sofá, pasando un brazo por detrás de Trowa sobre el cojín. Terminó su desayuno y cuidadosamente tiró el papel en la mesa antes de recargarse conmigo. Sentí un jalón en mi trenza y su mano estaba bajo mi brazo. Me moví para que pudiera tomarla y la pasó por mi hombro.

"¿Sabes por qué uso mi pelo así?" le pregunté suavemente, no como si alguien estuviera escuchando pero pensé que si hablaba muy fuerte, arruinaría el momento.

Trowa negó con la cabeza, tomando la punta con su mando y usando su pulgar para acariciar. "Debe ser importante para ti."

"La memoria lo es," le confesé, "Alguien que amé me enseñó a como trenzar mi pelo así. No la conocí por tanto tiempo como... Bueno, supongo que la Hermana Helen era como una madre para mí aunque nada más haya sido un año y algo."

El toque de Trowa cambió y ahora acariciaba más suavemente.

"Gracias," le susurré, apostando.

"¿Por?" me preguntó. Creo que sabía lo que iba a decir, pero no me iba a confirmar nada antes de estar seguro a donde me dirigía con esto.

"Aún la tengo por ti... ¿verdad?"

Me miró y nuestros ojos se encontraron. No me dijo que otro bastardo de Ozzie había querido cortarla para intentar romperme. En lugar de eso, dijo, "Les dije que re-examinaran tu archivo. Les dije que eras vanidoso y superficial. Que pensabas que tener el pelo largo te daría más suerte con las chicas."

Sonreí. "No puedo decir que funcionó con chicas." Pero me pregunté en silencio si había funcionado con Trowa.

"Fue agradable ver esto durante la guerra," me dijo. "Me escondí lo mejor que pude." Ante esto, él indicó su pelo, lo cual jamás fallaba en ocultar la mitad de su cara. "Pero tu llevabas tu trenza como un estandarte por las colonias. Desafiaba toda lógica que pudieses mantenerla todo el largo de la guerra." Me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi pelo otra vez. "Era como... descarada."

"¿Descarada?" pregunté, pregúntame si debía sentirme insultado o halagado. "¿Descarada como algo de chicas?"

"¿Rebelión?" ofreció él. "Desafiar, fuerza, perseverancia, tenacidad..."

Le pegué en el hombro jugando. "Basta, babe. Me avergüenzas."

"... fuego," terminó suavemente dudando un poco.

Me gustó mucho eso último, me volteé hacia él y presioné mi cara contra su suave pelo. "¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que serías el tipo que juega con fuego," le molesté, pero no me salió muy bien.

"Siempre queremos lo que no tenemos," me murmuró, aun sosteniendo el final de mi trenza cautiva.

Quería regañarle por decirme algo tan tonto, pero le susurré, "Tienes fuego, babe. Lo puedo ver en ti."

Su pausa silenciosa sabía a duda. "No," me dijo. "No es verdad."

"Si lo veo," le respondí, alejándome para verlo claro a los ojos. "Lo vi quemándote el jueves pasado cuando me detuve a verte. Cuando pasas conmigo a visitarme todos los días, cuando hablaste sobre el maldito discurso de Q en las noticias, cuando tu..." No pude seguir, completamente avergonzado. Casi le digo que se siente como una maldita bomba atómica cuando me besa. "Te incendias por dentro, tienes tanto fuego," le dije, mi voz roncha. "Pero lo retienes dentro... para controlarlo."

Estaba tenso a mi lado. No lo presioné pero sí le dije, "Puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿sí? Guardaré tus secretos." No era nada poco lo que le ofrecí, pero creo que se lo merecía. Era alguien increíble y debería de tener un amigo que jamás traicionaría su corazón o juzgaría su pasado. Estaba seguro que Quatre hacía lo mejor que podía, pero no creo que alguien que haya vivido esa infancia resguardada podía realmente entender la oscuridad y la incertidumbre que Trowa y yo habíamos soportado.

Por eso había elegido a Trowa en primer lugar. Él y yo sabíamos lo que era encarar la adversidad todos los días. Todos estábamos hechos realmente para perseverar a pesar de (o tal vez _debido a_ ) tener un poco más que ropa sobre nosotros y nuestro propio ingenio.

"Lo sé," me contestó. Su mano buscó la mía en la oscuridad y la tomé fuerte.

Nos sentamos así por mucho tiempo, mi brazo por sus hombros, nuestras manos unidas y sus labios sobre mi pelo. Ojalá pudiéramos estar así para siempre.

Eventualmente, la vida real se interpuso. Tomé mucha agua desde que me desperté. No era romántico, pero la necesidad de orinar rara vez lo era. Mientras estaba en el baño, me lavé muy bien los dientes. Quien sabe cuándo iba a tener otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Cuando salí, Trowa entró para arreglárselas él. Terminamos los dos en el sofá, aunque, esta vez yo estaba contra su pecho y su brazo estaba alrededor mío mientras esperábamos a que algo pasara.

Largos minutos pasaron antes de que Trowa hablara otra vez. Esta vez, me dijo la historia de su nombre y me tuve que morder la lengua para evitar regañarlo por la tontería de anunciar su presencia en la escena de un asesinato. Y al asesino. No podía imaginarlo. El Trowa que yo conozco se camuflajeaba tan bien con el fondo que cuando el Trowa Barton _real_ había ocasionado problemas para seguir con la maldita Operación Meteoro, uno de sus asistentes científicos le había disparado impulsivamente, pensando que sólo estaban él y S. Completamente se habían olvidado del niño mecánico sin nombre. Pero, Dios, como me molestaba que alguien pudiese ignorarlo.

Aun así, se ocupaba mucho valor para que ese mecánico haya avanzado hacia el frente y ofrecerse como piloto de HeavyArms. No podía entender porque alguien no solamente se ofrecería, sino también lograría hacer un excelente trabajo durante toda la guerra. La única explicación sería por ese maldito fuego ardiendo dentro de él. Digo, un tipo sin convicción jamás pudiese haber superado nuestra falla colectiva en New Edwards donde Heero había matado a todos los pacifistas de la Alianza con un golpe. Trowa hizo más que lograrlo. Había _crecido._

Pero eso no era excusa para los riesgos que había tomado al revelar su presencia ante los científicos de L3 con el cuerpo de un muerto y el destino de un proyecto arruinado frente a ellos.

"Con razón impresionaste a S," le pude decir al final, sin poder meterle algo de sensatez a su joven yo. "Nervios de acero."

"Apatía," me respondió, "En ese entonces, no me importaba si vivía o... no."

No lo digo completamente, pero había escuchado como había elegido cuidadosamente sus palabras. Sólo hablaba del pasado. Es decir, que ahora le importaba.

Me giré hacia él y tomé cuidadosamente el collar mientras le abrazaba. Las palabras se atoraron en mi pecho, ahogándose en mi garganta. Realmente no podía imaginarlo... ya saben. Muerto. Todo mi ser se negaba a ese pensamiento.

"Te necesito," le dije, desesperado por demostrarle que jamás considerara rendirse.

Sus brazos me apretaron fuerte, acercándome hacia él. Me recargué en los cojines y me acerqué. Nuestras narices se tocaron, luego nuestros labios rozaron. Y entonces –

Una luz estúpidamente fuerte inundó la habitación y mi cerebro registró el suave sonido de _woosh_.

Alguien había abierto las puertas.

"¿Qué diablos...?" me quejé, volteando y mirando atrás de mi hombro.

Y ahí en la entrada estaba Howard, posando como un maldito superhéroe en un traje antiquímico, con un casco de plástico debajo de su delgado brazo.

"Hijo de puta," le dije y me echó una de sus risas.

"Es bueno verte también, Duo," me dijo feliz mientras Trowa y yo nos levantábamos. "Y creo que te debo mis mejores deseos y una ronda de felicidades."

"Cállate," le dije sonriendo, "Puedes comprar la primera ronda."

Cuando rio por segunda vez, me le uní. Diablos. La caballería había llegado.

Y la aventura apenas comenzaba.

* * *

 **Notas de The Manwell:**

Cuando Trowa le dice a Duo que si puede tener su alma por una canción, sin que Duo lo supiera, Trowa estaba usando una jerga de pandilla. Alguien que "cantaba" era un miembro de una pandilla que había confesado haber cooperado con el enemigo (como la policía). Nada más puedo imaginarme usar ese término en el mundo de los mercenarios Después de la Colonia. Básicamente, Trowa quería escuchar una confesión del corazón. Quería que Duo le "cantara".

Y hay un fanart de Howard con su traje Howard in a Haz-Mat Suit por Cat Paws (en fanfiction) / Tewateroniakwa (on Tumblr)

¡Vayan y díganle que tan increíble es!

 **Nota mía:** Cuando estaba escribiendo la parte de Duo y Trowa en la cama y Trowa nada más tenía puesto el collar y estaba todo desnudo pensé que Trowa era Rose en Titanic de, Dibujame como una de tus chicas francesas o algo asi. Y espero que con este comentario, no les haya arruinado la escena.

Creo que una de las palabras que batallé tanto en traducir fue Moxy, cuando Trowa habla con Duo sobre su trenza le dice "Habla sobre... moxy" ahora Moxy es una palabra bien difícil de encontrar porque es como un linguo. Si alguien ha jugado Borderlands tanto como yo, sabrá que Moxxy es un personaje que está (SPOILERS) dentro de la rebelión y es una mujer super ultra sexy que ha tenido muchos novios. Entonces, no sabrán cuanto pensé y pensé en encontrarle algo similar en español... Moxy habla más que nada como un símbolo de la mujer pero que es rebelde, desafia, es fuerte... pensé en Mojo, supongo que es el contrario como en la película de Austin Powers que habla sobre ese no se qué pero del lado del hombre, por eso hasta consideré en dejarlo Moxy.

Nota mía: me encanta un Trowa inseguro lleno de angst angst y mas angst haha


End file.
